Midday Sun
by ShayG17
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn.Nessie knows that Jacob imprinted on her but doesn't return his feelings...yet and Jacob is struggling to hold back those feelings.Little do the Cullens know the Voltouri isn't done w/them. Rated M for future chptrs.PLEASE COMMNT/REVIEW
1. Don't Forget

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

(Sorry first couple of chapters are short)

Jacobs P.O.V.

It had been years since our encounter with the voltouri and Renesmee was almost fully grown. I watched her day by day as she matured into a beautiful young lady, a young lady I would do anything for and could not live without. Me and her parent s had decided to tell her about imprinting a while back so she understood my feelings for her but……she didn't return those feelings, not yet at least. Tomorrow would be her seventh birthday making her look about 17. As I approached the Cullen house I realized being around her was just getting more difficult. I was like family now so I wasted no time with ringing the doorbell.

"JAKE"! , God her voice could make angels sigh

"Hey Ness", I said as she jumped into my arms

I greeted everyone else with my usual 'hello' as we wandered over to the couch. Edward was the only one in the room, everyone else must be somewhere else in the house because I can smell them. I sat across from Edward and Nessie plopped right beside me, resting her head on my arm. This kind of closeness was normal between us. She was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. From her long bronze curls to her beautiful brown eyes. Everything about her amazed me. She was perfect, both her personality and body…..

Edward cleared his throat at my thoughts. All I could do was shrug and think _'sorry'_.

"Just mind your thoughts Jacob" He said sternly. 'Better said than done' I thought to myself. Ness popped her head up and looked back and forth between me and her father, confused on what we were talking about, her gaze stopped at me.

"He knows what I'm talking about" Edward said answering her unspoken question

"Don't worry about it Ness" I said half smiling

Then I leaned over and whispered "You know your dad is crazy……..old age must be catching up with him".

He shot me a fierce look and Nessie and I burtsted out laughing. She gave him an apologetic smile and he smirked then left the room, leaving us alone. Man how she had him wrapped around her finger. She could get away with murder with Edward, literally. With Bella though…..not so much. She turned to look at me while flashing a huge grin.

"What do ya wanna do today Jake"? I couldn't deny her anything. I'd give her the moon if she asked for it, I'd throw a lasso around it and pull it down for her.

"You know I'm fine with whatever you want to do"

She sat thinking for a moment.

"So if I wanted to go jump of a bridge you'd be ok with that?" She said sarcastically

"You know that probably wouldn't hurt either of us" I said jokingly and she hit my arm

"You can't always just do what I want, sometimes we need to do things you like too". She said shaking her head in disagreement to me going along with whatever she wanted.

"I like being with you" I said firmly as I caught her chin under my fingers. I looked into her brown eyes for what seemed like forever. Then she looked away, breaking our gaze.

Nodding for a moment before looking at me, she said silently "ok"

"Let's go for a run" She said quickly

"Alright" I said as I got up slowly pretending to stretch before I took off in a full sprint.

As I raced out the Cullen house I could hear her yell from behind me "CHEATER!" and smile found its way on my face. We waited until we got into the forest before we started walking; being that neither of us was completely human it wasn't necessary to catch our breaths.

Coming from behind me she placed herself onto a rock while I leaned against a tree.

"Ya know, I never realized how much of a cheater you are until now" she stated

"It shouldn't surprise me…… I guess all those years of me beating you has made you bitter" She said jokingly

"Hey I let you win, I just decided that I'm not holding back anymore" I said

"Sure, Sure" She said with a mocking look on her face

We sat there in silence for a long time. The awkwardness was building up. I couldn't grasp how grown up she was and it was getting harder to hold in my feelings for her. She caught me staring at her and quickly looked at her hands twirling around her hair. _'That's it I have to tell her'_ I thought to myself, thankful that Edward was not around. I'll just tell her and hope for the best.

"Umm Ness?"

"Yes Jacob" She said as she looked up at me

"D-do you remember when your parents and I told you about imprinting?"

She laughed "How can I forget? Edward almost had a heart attack"

I smiled halfheartedly trying to seem like nothing was wrong but she knew better. I thought of how to say what I wanted without scaring her.

"Why?" she said worriedly

"I just want to let you know that those feelings are still there…even stronger now. I just…. I just needed to tell you".

Shock flitted across her face, the silence was creeping in. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Change

Renesmees P.O.V. 

I couldn't' believe what I was hearing. Don't get me wrong I love Jacob but I'm not in love with him.

"I guess what I want to know is…..if your feelings have changed"

I stood there speechless feeling as though my voice was trapped, I managed to choke out "I don't know".

He looked as if someone had just thrown his heart in a wood chipper. He just looked at the ground. I didn't want to hurt him…I couldn't.

I placed both of my hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at me.

"I do love you Jacob it's just…

"Not the same" he said finishing my sentence.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as he stood before me with this hurt expression. He turned his gaze away from my eyes as he tried to break free from my hold. I firmly pulled him into an embrace and he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyelids and before I knew it I was sobbing in the crook of his neck.

"Ness, don't cry"

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" he said sadly

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I know" he said quietly

I sighed and placed a kiss on his neck as we held each other tightly.

"It's going to change"

"What is ness?"

"The way I feel about you"

I pulled away from him slightly so I could place my palm on his cheek. I showed him images of all the good times we had together and of us holding each other now. He just smiled and I tried to smile back but guilt was still weighing heavily on my heart.

He whispered "Don't worry" and kissed my cheek.


	3. Selfish

Renesmees P.O.V. 

We held hands as we walked back to my house. This kind of thing was normal between me and Jake. We stopped when we reached the porch and turned to look at each other. I hadn't realized how close we were standing until I could feel Jacobs breathe on my face.

"I have to go, it's my turn to patrol tonight" He said

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I said shyly

"Of course you will, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't see you on your birthday?"

I had forgotten it was my birthday tomorrow.

"Promise?" Even though I knew I would see Jake tomorrow I needed to hear him say it so I would feel he wasn't mad at me.

"I promise" he said

"After all…… how could stay away from the girl that I love" he said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb before he took off into the woods

"Bye my Jacob"

I watched him until he was out of sight. I still felt bad about what happened between us but what could I do? I had to fall in love with him on my own, not because it was written in the stars for us to be together. I felt like the world had been put on my shoulders. 'I'm so selfish' I thought to myself. It was true. It wasn't fair for me to keep Jacob around when all I did was hurt him all the time. As I walked in the house I could feel the six set of eyes that now surrounded me.

"Hi honey" Said my mom. She was one who could always make me feel better, besides Jake.

"How was your run with Jacob?" She asked when she clearly already knew the answer

"Fine" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice, which might have not been apparent to everyone in the room if they had been human.

Jasper could sense my emotion and immediately tried to calm me. I always knew when he was using his 'gift' on me. I just turned to him and mouthed 'thanks' and he nodded and smiled.

When I looked at my parents who were hand in hand on the couch Edward looked at me as if he already knew what happened, which he did.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He said

"I'd rather not Edward" I said barely smiling. I had always called him Edward instead of dad. I don't know why but it just seemed simpler.

"Very well" he said before he turned to my mother raising her hand which was held in his and kissed it

"She'll come around" She said, as if I couldn't hear them

I hopped on the kitchen counter and buried my face in my hands trying to clear my head.

Emmet walked by me, mussing my hair on his way and saying "Hey kiddo", Rose not too far behind him

"Hey Em" I said through my fingers, still attached to my face. Rosalie patted my back as she followed him into the living room. I just smiled and jumped down from the counter, hoping to get to my room before Alice got a hold of me.

"Wait a sec Nessie" 'ughh' too late.

I didn't need to be Edward to know exactly what she wanted, which was to use me as a life-sized Barbie and pick out clothes for the party. I actually enjoyed things like that with Alice, a trait I did not inherit from my mother but I was just not in the mood for clothes.

"You know the drill, upstairs" she said as she pushed me towards the stairs


	4. Party Dresses, Tears, and Selfishness

Renesmee P.O.V. 

I had tried on about 100 different outfits before Alice settled on one. It was a short magenta dress; it was sleeveless and came really high on my thigh so Alice picked out some chic black tights to go with it and some simple black heels. I was actually quite excited about tomorrow.

"Great you're all set Ness" Alice said with pride

Just then my mom walked it with slight smile on her face as she looked at my outfit

"Adorable" said mom

"Alice do you mind? I need to talk to Renesmee" _'ugh oh'_

"No problem Bella" said Alice and she twirled out of my room, shutting the door behind her

I sat on my bed waiting for what my mom had to say. She came to the bed and sat beside me.

"Edward told me what happened between you and Jake today"

I didn't know what to say, I was so ashamed.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do"

She patted my leg "there's nothing you can do but... just let him be a part of your life"

I nodded and then the waterworks started again, this was the down side to being part human. I hide my face; mom just put her arms around me and rocked. In her cool embrace I felt comforted and released my face to grasp her.

"It will be ok angel" she said still trying to comfort me. I heard a knock at the door and lifted my head to see Edward leaning against its frame.

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Right as rain" my mother said as she wiped away my tears

I smiled and she kissed my forehead and walked out of the room after kissing Edward. He walked over to me and did the same.

"Edward" I called before he left the room. He turned to me and I thought _'thanks, I love you'_.

"You're welcome sweetheart and I love you too"

I fell back on my bed with sigh. I was actually happy to be alone it gave me a chance to think. I didn't deserve a family like this or a friend like Jacob, but I wasn't going to give either of them up.

"Guess I'm sticking with being selfish" I said to myself. My eyes were fluttering open and closed constantly before I finally gave in to the sleep which was consuming me.

"Tomorrow will be better" I promised myself as I drifted to sleep


	5. Realizations

Jacobs P.O.V.

Yesterday had not gone the way I wanted to and last night was even worst. I hadn't gotten any sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie, and it was hard enough being away from her. I don't like leaving her when she's upset but I had no choice. I'm not going to ruin today though. It was her day and whatever she wants me to be I'll be. I have to stop pushing these feelings I have on her or I could push her away. The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy.

I rolled over and looked at the clock; it was only 7 the party wasn't for another 5 hours. I went through a pile clothes in my room looking for something to throw on. Alice had told me it was kind of formal so I needed something nice to wear.

"Damn pixie" I muttered to myself

I sighed in frustration as I looked around my room. As I glanced around I came across a grey bag that I didn't recognize. Attached to it was note:

_Jacob, I thought you might need these. – Alice_

I smiled and opened the bag. Inside was a black pair of dress pants, dress shoes, and shirt

"Black on black, nice"

Then I pulled out a purplish looking tie. Not really my style but I trusted the pixies choice in clothing. I looked in the collar of the shirt for a label 'Gucci'. Pants 'Gucci'. Well it looked as though my outfit would be completely Gucci.

"Nice"

I decided to take a shower even though I had hours to get ready. The hot water made me feel better. Afterwards I slipped on my usual T-shirt and sweatpants for the time being. What happened yesterday kept playing over and over again in my head. I was deep in thought when Quil and Embry walked in.

"What's up Jake" Quil said as we bumped fists and then I did the same with Embry

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" blurted Embry. They could always tell when something was up.

"I……I told Nessie how I felt about her and she shot me down"

"I'm sorry man" they said in almost unison

"The worst part is not that she didn't feel the same it's that she felt bad about not feeling the same"

"How bad was it?" asked Quil

All I could say was "She cried"

"Jake it'll be ok, I know you hate how you feel now but you gotta let her come around on her own. Sam said you and Ness have the strongest imprint bond he has ever seen and I agree" Quil always understood when it came to things like this.

The three of us talked for while before I decided I should get ready. I pulled up to the Cullen's house with Nessie's present in my pocket, it was important I gave it to her alone. I exhaled nervously as I fumbled with her gift. Realizing I had nothing to worry about and remembering that Ness loved me helped get over the nerves.

I walked into the house instantly being greeted by everyone ……but Nessie.I guess she wasn't ready yet. Everyone suddenly moved their gaze from me towards the staircase. I turned as they did to see Ness coming down the stairs and that's when I realized I was in love with an angel.


	6. Gifts

Jacob/Renesmee P.O.V. 

**(Jacob)**

She looked like an absolute goddess. The color of the dress looked good against her skin and now I see that Alice had coordinated our outfits. The way her curls flowed over her shoulders was enough to put me over the edge. Emmett was whistling while her aunt's whooaaa hooed and clapped, this made her blush and I couldn't help but stare.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" we said in unison

"Thanks" she said smiling

**(Renesmee)**

I was glad to see Jacobs smiling face. It eased the pain I still held in my heart. Alice looked so proud of what she had accomplished from the party to me and Jakes coordinated outfits, I had let a giggle escape when I saw his tie. Jakes lingering stare was making me feel a bit embarrassed.

"Presents then cake" Alice announced

"Mine first" Emmett said

"Here ya go Nessy bear" he said as he handed it to me

I absolutely knew without a doubt that it would be something that he could try to beat me at. I pulled apart the paper within seconds, it was a wii.

"Already got it set up" he said

"Thanks Emmett"

"Get ready to get beat "He said being cocky

"We'll see" I said not worried at all. I always beat Emmett at everything.

"Me next" Alice chimed

"I got you a completely new wardrobe. I know how you were feeling like you needed to dress a little more grown up".

"Not too grown up I hope" Edward interrupted

"Of course not brother" she said reassuringly

"I'm sure I'll love them, thanks Alice"

"You're welcome and I know you'll love them, I've already seen you're dad seeing you wear them" She said. Alice had a hard time seeing me, Jacob, and the pack in her visions. She had to look for loopholes to know outcomes that involved us.

"Open mine" Jasper always gave me really personal gifts he knew how I felt all the time, mostly because he too could feel my emotions with his ability.

I took it with a warm smile. It was small and I could hold it in one hand. I pulled the paper off in one fluid movement.

"An IPod" I said in excitement

"I already put some of your favorite songs on it including your dads lullaby, I know how dancing helps you when you're feeling….emotional" He said the last word with a smile

It was purple and the back of it had been inscribed with my one of my favorite quotes "A thousand emotions well up inside me throughout the day, they are released when I dance"- Abraham Lincoln. Dancing was my escape from all the tears and arguments…from everything. It helped me deal. I was so thankful; I pulled Jasper into a tight embrace.

"Thanks this makes me…

"Happy, yea I know" He said as he patted my back

I looked over at Jacob you hadn't so much as uttered a word since the gift exchange began. He gave me smile to let me know he was fine. I'll have to really thank Alice later; I think Jake was still in awe of my dress. That thought made me giggle a little before Rosalie handed me her present. It was a really nice set of pearl earrings and a dog tag necklace that said 'Jacob'. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Thought you'd get a kick out of that" She said smiling and then shot Jacob a glare

"Hey Rosalie how do you make a blondes eye twinkle?" Said Jake

She turned so that she was facing him and so he could feel the full fury of her glare

"Shine a flashlight in her ear" He said smugly

"Please you too don't start, it's Nessies day" Esme interrupted as she reached over and rubbed my arm

"Thanks grandma"

"Here this is from me and your grandfather" she handed me a rectangular box with my initials on it

"We thought it was about time you had one too" Grandpa commented

I opened the box and it was a small silver bracelet with a pendant on it. I picked up the pendent to examine it closely. It was the Cullen crust.

"Wow this is amazing, thanks grandma and grandpa"

"You're welcome sweetheart" They both came over to me and kissed my forehead

"Now our gift" Edward said

"We hope you'll be careful" My mother said while looking at Edward

Edward then reached in his pocket and tossed something to me too fast for me to see before it reached my hands. I unbundled my hands and there sitting in my palm were Keys.

"A CAR, NO WAY!!!!!" I screamed so loud all of Washington probably heard me

I raced outside before anyone had a chance to say another word to me. And there it was a beautiful 2010 dark Purple Mercedes Gullwing. This car was so HOT; it had the kind of doors that lift up from the floor. The love for luxury vehicles was something I inherited from Edward but picked up from Jacob. I couldn't stop jumping up and down long enough for my parents to hug me.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUOOO" I sang

"You're welcome angel" said my amused mother

Everyone went inside and started cutting the cake, leaving me and Jacob alone. I just stood there with my back to him, admiring my car.

**(Jacob)**

She was so perfect. I watched her as practically drooled over her new car.

"I think the whole town heard me screaming" she said without looking away from the car

I laughed "The whole town? Nessie people in china heard you"

She turned to face me putting her hands on her hips

"Ha Ha ha, very funny Jacob" She said rolling her eyes

"There's more" I said pulling the box out of my pocket

She looked at me again with the most adoring smile I've ever seen. I realized I was staring again and cleared my throat to break the silence.

"Did I tell you look beautiful today?"

"Are you saying I don't look beautiful every day?" she said jokingly while analyzing her unopened gift

"No you do look beautiful every day, there's just something special about today"

That made her pause. She looked at me and turned up the corners of her mouth.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Calvin Cline?" she said pointing at my out my outfit

I scoffed "No, Gucci" I said as I ran my hands down the front of the shirt

She chuckled and looked down at her present turning it over and over in her hands

"Go on, open it"

As she opened the gift and pulled out the small bracelet my heart picked up speed. I made her another Quileute promise bracelet, this one slightly different from all the others I've made her over the years. This one had many different woven patterns and was a lot thicker, it was more like a wristband than a bracelet. It was purple of course because that's her favorite color and it had a charm dangling from it.

"It's a half moon" she said making it a statement rather than a question

"Yes" I said wishing my heart would slow down

"Flip it over" She did as I asked and then looked at me

"My birthday is carved on the back"

"Yep but that date is not just your birthday"

"It's not?"

"Nope, it's also the day we first met and the day that my life changed forever"

Before I knew it she had closed the distance between us in two steps. I could hear her sniffling as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I LOVE it" She corrected me

I pulled back to wipe the tear rolling down her cheek. I once again felt my heart race. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hand over my chest.

"Your heart is fluttering" All I could do was nod. She rubbed my chest lightly before meeting my gaze

"Is that because of me?"

"Yes"

She wrapped her arms around me one last time before we headed back in the house. We were the only ones who ate the cake, so we were excited to have it to ourselves. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since entering the house; all we did was look at each other. I stared only because I couldn't help it but I think she did because she wondered what I was thinking about.

"Jacob you're staring" she said while pushing a curl behind her ear

"Oh s-sorry" I muttered

Charlie walked in a few minutes later and Nessie all but knocked him over when she went to hug him.

"You change every time I see you, what are they feeding you kiddo?"

"Nice to see you too grandpa"

"Hiya Jake"

"Hey Charlie" I said not wanting to interrupt their moment

"Happy Birthday kid, you're starting to look more and more like a teenager" He said handing her a gift

"Why thank you" she said unwrapping it with as much enthusiasm as she had when she'd gotten the last eight presents

"Digital camera" She said waving it at me

"Yea so you and Jacob can document all your fun"

"Perfect" she said after pecking him on the cheek

"Well I have to run; I just wanted to give that to you in person"

"Ok, thanks again" she told him

"No problem, come see me some time Nessie"

"Sure thing"

He made his way out the door and Nessie slowly turned to join me in the living room. I patted the spot next to me and she gracefully made her way beside me. She clicked a couple of pictures of me and her just for the fun of it, not wasting any time using her birthday gift.

"Great day" I said looking at her, still eating birthday cake

"Perfect" She said in a sigh as she placed the camera on the coffee table

"I have this theory' she stated

"Tell me about it" I said encouragingly

"Falling love is awfully simple"

"Yes" I agreed

"But a life without love is simply awful"

"So true" I said slowly

"About yesterday…" She struggled, her voice going even softer as she tried to control her emotions

"I've decided to be selfish and keep you in my life" she stated plainly

"selfish suits you" I commented


	7. Slumber Party WHAT!

Renesmees/Jacobs P.O.V. 

"Selfish suits you" he commented

"Glad you think so" I said

"Hey how about I sleep over your house tonight?" I asked

"Don't you always sleep over on your birthday?" He asked me

"No point in breaking tradition" I pointed out

"Sure sure" Jacob said and I grinned at what was now his catch phrase

"Well, go get your stuff"

I raced upstairs without answering. I grabbed all I could at one time and threw it in a Louise vuitton duffle bag that I had gotten from Alice last year and race back down stairs.

"Ready" I sang in excitement

I told my parents I was leaving. Edward insisted on taking me to the border line but I argued that I would go with Jake. While we drove, I worried about Jacobs feelings for me. I needed to rein in the enthusiasm before I gave Jacob the idea that something was wrong.

"I feel like I haven't been to your house in ages" I said in amazement

"Yea it's been a while" He said pulling into the yard. The Black's house was vaguely familiar. Had it really been those longs since I've been over hear? We walked into the house and I immediately looked around for any sight of Billy.

"He's not here" he said realizing what I was doing

"Oh"

I briskly walked to Jacobs's room and threw my bag on the floor. I positioned myself comfortable on the couch while I watched Jacob rummage through the fridge.

"Hungry"

"No not really" I said

He closed the fridge and looked in my direction "How about a movie?"

"Sure" I'd do just about anything to keep the silence from raining in. He went through a couple of movies not seeing anything that sparked his interest. I was beginning to think he was never going to choose. Then he pulled out an old werewolf movie, dancing it around for me to see.

"They probably didn't get anything right" he complained

"It should be entertaining" I said cheerfully

He put in the movie and made his way next to me. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder, pulling me a little closer. I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to get comfortable. We laughed at the most untrue parts of the movie. On occasion Jacob would mutter "Ridiculous". Somewhere between half way into the movie and the end, I feel asleep. I could feel Jakes arms lift me off the couch and carry me to his room.

I pried my eyes open to look at him when I felt his arms release my body

"Stay with me" I pleaded

He looked skeptical, I figured he would be. Something in his eyes changed, like he was fighting with something inside him

"I don't think that's a good idea"

I yawned, turning over so I was completely facing him "Thinking was never your strong suite"

He pushed me over in attempt to fit in his already too small bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

(Jacobs P.O.V)

I waited until she fell asleep before I got up; I needed to go for a run….clear my head. I didn't bother with the front door; I rather go out the window any way. By the time I got back Nessie had changed positions, leaving no room for me. I made myself a pad on the floor, I didn't want to wake her; she looked so peaceful. I tried to relax; I was suffering from insomnia and can't afford another night of lost sleep. I was off the dream land in no time.

(Renesmees P.O.V.)

I slowly was slipping In and out of consciousness, trying to wake myself up. I felt shivers pulsate throughout my body, it was freezing in here. From the temperature I was feeling I could already tell that Jacob wasn't beside me. I glanced over to see him sprawled out on the floor and his bedroom window open, which would explain the heat deprivation.

"J-j-j ake?" My teeth were chattering as I pushed out my words, hoping they were loud enough to wake him.

"Hmmm" He said incoherently. He opened his eyes and jumped up in shock to my shivering body. He looked over to the window, slamming it shut with force that should have smashed it to pieces.

"Ness I'm so sorry, I should have made sure I shut the window" He said apologetically

"I-I-I t's o-o-ok" I chattered

"Move over" he swiftly scooted next to me and threw both his arms around me. The contrast between our skin was almost embarrassing. He was so beautiful, '_Wait what am I thinking this is Jacob I'm talking about, get that out of your head Renesemee'._He rubbed my arms trying to build up friction. I found myself lost in his dark eyes, not even blinking. He shot me a smile at my reaction, his white teeth gleaming against his russet skin. I lifted my palm to show him how we were right now.

Grinning but with questioning eyes he stared back at me

"Yea, seems like this is happening a lot"

"Yea, déjà vu" I responded. My body had already gained heat from his closeness. Yet I didn't want to tell him I was warm, I enjoyed his warm arms. _'What is happening to me?' _We waited through the short silence until Jake started to feel uneasy; I could hear his heart giving a humming bird a run for its money .Afterwards we both got dressed and ready for the day. We enjoyed a quite breakfast with Billy who had returned sometime during the night. Once we were finished Jake drove me home, the car ride back felt like a form a torture, the speechless, music less silence was excruciating. We said our goodbyes and he promised me he'd be back later tonight.

As I walked in the house the only ones home were Mom, Rose, and grandma Esme. Thankfulness washed over, the fact that Edward wasn't here would make it easier to talk about my feelings. They all greeted me with heavenly sounding voices and loving smiles. I sat quietly for a moment watching the three of them. Mom was reading, Rose was examining her nails, and Esme was knitting a sweater. Ever so often they would look up from what they were do and analyze my face. I quickly decided it was time to get everything out in the open.

"Is everything ok Renesmee" My mother never really got attached my nickname, but I didn't mind; she's my mother I think it's reasonable enough that she can call me whatever she likes

"Um not really" I hesitated

"Talk to us" Esme suggested

"Maybe we can help" Rosalie said. If she could keep me fromfrom never frowning she would, it hurt her to see me unhappy. Jacob and Rosalie were kind of the same when it pertained to me.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" I said. I touched everyone's cheek so we were all on the same page. They all mouthed 'o' once they understood. Soon the three of them were laughing and commenting amongst themselves before turning their attention back to me.

"I knew this day would come" My mother mumbled to herself

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Nessie honey does your stomach get tight when things like that happen with Jacob?" Esme quickly asked

"Kind of, why?"

Rosalie giggled, pressing her palm over her lips "You're in love with him"

"W-what?? No that's crazy, he is my best friend. I couldn't be" I stammered on and on. I thought about all the encounters we've had like the one last night, when my heart was trying to escape from my chest. I Self consciously paced my hand over it.

"Hmp tell that to your heart, it's going into a frenzy" Rosalie teased

I was so embarrassed I needed to get out of here

"Excuse me" My voice cracked. I ran upstairs to get a moment to myself. _'Human emotions are so overrated'_ I thought. I got to escape, I headed down to my dance room that Edward, my uncles, and Carlisle had built me once they noticed my dancing abilities. I loved having it, it was big and open it made me feel free. There were mirrors around the entire room and two walls had a dancing bar. My mother had told me stories about how she was almost killed in a room like this, the thought churned my stomach. I walked over to my IPod dock and pushed play, ahhhh Mariah Carey I could dance to her songs for the rest of eternity. I have spent most of my time in here; I didn't go to school because my parents didn't see the need. There's nothing that I could learn in school that I didn't already know, I had practically been home schooled.

I twirled to the music keeping with the beat. Spinning with each note I could sense the emotions rolling off of me_. 'Sweet release'._ Towards the end of the song I became at peace with myself, so at peace I must have forgot to breathe that whole time and I felt dizzy. I grabbed on to one of the bars for support lowering myself slowly to the floor.

"That was beautiful" I jumped slightly as I heard someone call from behind me. Edward.

"Edward you scared me" I said

"It was not my intention" He smiled and came to by me on the floor

"We should talk about your feelings" He hesitated

"Yea, I'm not really sure what those feelings are exactly"

"Renesmee, you are my life; I'll do whatever is best for you and I want you to know you do have a choice. You. Don't. Have to choose Jacob. Whatever you choose take it slow, go easy on your old man it's hard to accept the fact that you're growing up" He smiled sadly. Me and Edward didn't see eye to eye most of the time but that's just because he so protective. We do have our moments though, like now. I re ached up and sent him images of me climbing into his lap while he played the piano and of me falling asleep in his arms. He frowned realizing those days were long gone. If vampires could cry he would have.

"I'll always be your little girl Edward" I took hold of his hand and squeezed

"Always" He promised kissing my forehead

He quickly got up to leave me

"Hey" I called. He turned around to catch my gaze

"I love you……..dad" I said with tears in my eyes. He came back encircling me in his arms.

"I love you too" He said against my hair. Pulling back he looked at the locket my mother had given me. He put his finger over it grinning.

"More than my own life" he whispered

I put my hand over his, matching my expression.

"More than my own life" I agreed

That night I waited as patiently as I possibly could for Jacob to return as promised. My patience was starting to wear thin as I stared at the ceiling. I was startled by a loud thud so I looked up only to see Jacob grinning at my from my window.

"Hey" He said with a soft tone

When he was around sometimes I couldn't keep myself from smiling. He infected me; every time he smiled I smiled.

"Hi" I said copying his tone

He joined me on my bed and we started talking for what seemed like hours. We talked about our fun over the years, about my birthday party, and about working on my car together and taking it for a test drive. Once our conversations ceased a thought lingered in my head.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he assured me

"Because I'm your imprint you have to give me whatever I want, right?"

He managed to articulate a small "Yes"

"…But within reason" He finished

"Can I ask for something without you jumping to conclusions or judging me?"

"Sure thing" he said seeming cheerful

I had to think about this because once it was done there could be no taking it back. _'Just breathe' _I thought quickly.

"Kiss me" I whispered

His heart immediately picked up speed. He leaned closer and closer to me until we were resting on each other's foreheads.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he said in slow breathes

I nodded, the closeness left me speechless. I still wasn't sure how I felt yet but I knew this was what I wanted, why not give Jake a chance?

Our lips touched slightly and I felt electric shocks going through my body. I pressed my lips to his more firmly, that made him moan against my lips. The kiss began getting more urgent as I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer to me. He placed his hands on my lower back trying to close what little space was left between us. I had never felt anything like this before. My head was spinning with both confusion and lust. I could feel his tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted, even though I had no idea what I was doing. I let out a small moan at the sensation of his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me away gently with firm hands, both of us gasping for air.

"I went too far" He stated

"No" I protested

……………"That was my first kiss" I admitted

"How was it?" he beamed

"Flawless……really something" I then leaned in to press my lips to his quickly one more time

We admired each other for a short period, confusion in both our eyes.

"I'm willing to try if you are" I gestured between the two of us

He didn't even respond, he just yanked me into his arms. I could feel him smiling against the top of my head.

"You have no idea how much I would like that"

"I can imagine" I giggled winding my arms around him to caress his back


	8. Heart to Heart

Jacobs P.O.V.

After we kissed I knew there was no way I was going to be away from her tonight. I would stay in the room that the Cullen's have given me when Edward would let me stay on occasion. I knew that the kiss really didn't change anything between me and Ness but it did make things easier for me. I'm willing to wait forever if that's what it takes for her to be sure of her feelings for me.

Once I decided that I was staying the night, I spent as much time as I could in Nessies room before Edward came barging in.

"Ok, it's time for you to go to your own room, Jacob" said Edward putting emphasis on own.

"Goodnight" my love whispered with a smile on her lips

"Night" I said kissing the top of her head as I left. Edward growled at my loving gesture before shutting the door behind the two of us. As I turned to face him, he stood there for a moment staring at the ground and rubbing his chin.

"May I speak with you?" he said

"Sure" I replied

We walked into what looked like an office. After all these years of knowing the Cullen's I still haven't seen the entire house. We sat silently across from each other until he spoke.

"I know you only have Renesmees best interests in mind and you'll do what is right by her" he stated

"Absolutely" I promised

"I want you to take things slow with her" He commanded

"I'll only be what she wants me to be, I'd never push her into doing something she didn't want to" I said. Anger was hitched in my voice at the fact he still didn't trust me.

"For your sake I hope so" he threatened

"You already know how this goes, how imprinting works, and how I feel about Ness" I accused with my voice slightly unsteady

"Yes, I also know that you're a teenage boy with hormones" he said a little smugly. My hands were now balled into fist as he implied that I had no self-control

"I do not doubt your self-control and it's not that I don't trust you with my daughter" he trailed on

"would you understand if I told you that you're only human, You're bound to mess up somewhere" he shrugged with a smile, I smiled back feeling better that he was a bit more understanding than I gave him credit for.

I made my way back towards my room after me and Edward's heart-to-heart. I slowly pulled of my shoes and climbed into bed. It had been weeks since I actually slept in a bed or at least one adequate enough for my size. I pulled my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the kiss I shared with Ness crept into my head, which made me smile. I was happy she wanted to share something like that with me. That I was the one to give her her first kiss. I shuttered in excitement, as if I was already having a good dream.


	9. Perfect Picture

Renesmees P.O.V

I tossed and turned for hours, not able to get Jacob off my mind. It was like he had been permantly burned in the back of my brain. Even though it shouldn't be, things were different now. We were different now. That kiss had changed everything but to my surprise that didn't make me sad. I was happy. I want things between me and Jake to get stronger. I pulled the covers off of me in one quick motion and settled my feet on the floor. I had the urge to be next to him. M parents didn't allow me to sleep in the same bed with Jacob so I had to be sneaky. I cracked open my door, making sure that the coast was clear. Luckily jakes room was only down the hall from mine. It took me one stealth like dash to get me there. I swung open the door quietly but quickly then shut it behind me. I could hear Jacob peacefully snoring. I crept up next to him admiring the way he slept. He looked so serene; I didn't want to wake him. I walked back to my room slowly not wanting to return to my own bed.

"Is everything alright" I heard Edward call from downstairs

"I'm fine" I said in irritation

When I got to my room I felt defeated. I sat at the end of my bed, blankly staring out the window. I was having an internal battle with myself over urges and feelings. It was time to admit it.

"I'm in love with Jacob Black" I confessed to myself

I fell back on my bed with a sigh of relief. I was halfway asleep, maybe more, when I thought that maybe I've always been in love with him but I just never knew I was.

I was one hundred percent sure that I was dreaming. The reasons I was so certain was that, first, I was standing in the middle of a meadow in a bright beam of sunlight- the kind of light that never shined in Forks and second, my feet weren't touching the ground, I was literally walking on air. I floated around with a haunting, slow grace- the kind of slow movements you see in movies during really intense scenes. I started to call Jacobs name but he never answered. Then suddenly he appeared as if from thin air. He was smiling my favorite smile that made me melt. He walked up to me and took my hand. His feet were planted on the ground putting us at eye level. He kissed my hand and I could feel my cheeks blush crimson, no deeper than that. I looked into his eyes and said 'I love you' but nothing came out, or at least I couldn't hear anything come out. Dark, monstrous clouds rolled in blocking out the sun making everything around us eerie. Jacobs's expression quickly changed from happy to sorrowful and worried. His hands slipped through my fingers and he told me 'You have to run Nessie'. I wanted to say no and to cry but my voice was trapped. He was slowly moving away from me, still facing in my direction. It was like he was on a magic carpet, floating out of my sight. I tried to chase after him but I was frozen. The thunder cracked and the wind roared and I became aware that I was not alone. I soon became surrounded by dark hooded figures. They reached out for me with their white paper like hands. I drew back not wanting to come in contact with them. I felt the hot tears rolling down my face as these demons closed in on me. All they kept saying was 'little one'. I attempted to scream as loud as I could. I held on to that scream as it gradually got louder and louder. One of the cloaked figures touched my shoulder and the scream was fully released. Pulling myself up and letting go of the remainder of my cry for help, I woke up. Jacob came bursting through the door seconds later.

"NESS WHAT'S WRONG?" he screamed, grabbing me by the shoulders

"Where's mom?" I whispered. I couldn't even look him. I was still trying to convince myself that it was all a dream, just a really bad dream.

"Tell me what happened" I could hear the alpha in his voice but I couldn't obey

"I need mom" I said finally turning my gaze to meet his terrified face

"She went hunting with the rest of family, they won't be back until later" he said

Without thinking I broke free of Jacobs hold and was heading out the door

"I'm going to find them" I declared

I was almost out the door until I felt warm hands spinning me around and holding me in my place

"No, your parents told me not to let you out of my sight"

I gave up, gave in, and let go. The fear was too much for me to hold inside. I was crying yet again. Not my usually silent sobbing but gut wrenching, mournful, and loud crying. I grabbed on to Jacob for support and we both fell to the floor. He pulled me into a tight embrace that was almost suffocating, I didn't complain though.

"Nessie what happened? Tell me what's wrong" he pleaded

"I h-h-had a bad d-d-d-dream" I choked out between sobs

"It's ok you're safe now"

We stayed on the floor like that until I managed to control my tears. That dream felt so real, it scared me beyond my worst fears. Why had this dream inflicted so much fear in my heart? When I got a hold of myself I went to get dressed and returned downstairs to be with Jacob. Even though I knew he wasn't going anywhere I didn't want to be any further away from him. We sat together on the loveseat; he stroked my hair while I clenched his chest.

He grabbed both sides of my face pulling me towards him. Jacob looked into my eyes like he was searching for something. I let my hands rest on top of his and he pulled me closer to gently peck my lips.

"I love you" I said with deep meaning. How could I have gone this long without telling him?

"I know" he said plainly releasing my face. That was not the reaction I wanted from him

"NO!" I snapped. He turned to me in confusion.

"I love you……like Bella loves Edward

My words planted a smile on his face and he pulled me closer to him

"I love you too, like….

"Like Emmett loves Rose" I interjected

"Ness, how anyone could love Rosalie is beyond me" He grinned but I knew he was serious

"But no…..more than that. I love you like…..like Jacob loves Renesmee"

I flung my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his_. 'This feels right'_ I thought. This is the way it should have been all along. I can't believe I wasted all that time not being with him, not holding him, kissing him, and loving him. All that wasted time not loving him the right way.

"When did you know?" He asked pulling away to look at my face

"Last night after I went to your room" I grinned. Nothing could compare to the high I was on.

"I think deep down I always have been in love with you, I Just didn't know it". I said. I rested my forehead on his. I wanted to savor this moment. I never wanted to let this feeling go or to let him go. I pecked his lips again and he did the same back to me.

"And so after all this time the guy finally gets the girl"

"What took her so long?" I asked myself continuing to look into his eyes

"Dumb girl" I commented

"Lucky guy" He said with a serious tone. Everything was perfect, everything fit. Like everything that was wrong in my world melted into this perfect picture. Jacob was my perfection.


	10. Fear

Renesmees P.O.V.

I told my family what had happened and they said it was just a dream and that I shouldn't worry about it. The problem was, I couldn't. It brought back memories of my first encounter with the Volturi, thinking about it was enough to make my flesh crawl. Millions of conclusions were jumping in my head, what if the volturi came back for me? What if my family had to stand against them again? ' No Renesmee, don't think like that' I had to keep telling myself and that the dream meant nothing.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and my mother poked her head in

"Can I come in?"

"Of course mom"

She walked towards me with such pose. My mother was the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She sat by me and gently pressed her hands just under my eyes.

"When is the last time you've been hunting?"

" Ummm a couple of weeks" I mumbled

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know it's not safe for you to go that long without blood" she lectured

" I know, I just haven't gotten around to it"

"Well we need to take care of that" She said patting my nose lightly with each word

I was staring off into space when I noticed she was looking at me. Neither confusion nor worry was in her expression. I had never seen her look at me the way she was, almost like she was saying something to me……like she was saying goodbye. I had never really seen mom get upset or worried, but I've also never given her anything to worry about. Her eyes held fear, it was so unrecognizable to me because I had never seen her afraid. What in the world could my mother possibly fear?

" Still thinking about that dream?" She asked breaking the silence

"Umm n-not really"

"Good, because I would never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know mom" I flashed her grin of reassurance

"Ok, be ready in ten minutes so we can go hunting" she didn't smile back. My mom always smiled back at me when I tried to hide my feelings, which I knew she knew that's what I was doing. Something is wrong.

We went hunting just me and mom for the first time in a long time. It surprised me that we went a little further than we usually go to hunt. I must have been a lot thirstier than I thought because I drained two deer and an Elk. It had been nearly two hours since we left home…she was stalling. I wanted to know why.

"Mom?" I hesitated a bit, fearing the answer to my question

"Is there something wrong? Something that you're keeping from me?"

She sighed. I could only stand there waiting, waiting for my worst fears to become real. Her arms quickly found my body and she held me tight. My hands stayed at my side, this felt like goodbye. For the first time mom was shaking, she was literally shaking with sadness.

"Renesmee, we love you" I knew when she said we she just didn't mean her and Edward, she meant everyone.

I couldn't respond so I just nodded

" We're sending you away"

"WHAT?" I spat, pushing away from her

"You're sending me away, all by myself? Why?"

Moms' eyebrows pulled together into the most heartbreaking frown

"You won't be alone, you'll be with Jacob" she whimpered

"Why just me and Jacob?" my heart wasn't breaking, it was broken

"The Volturi…….it's safer…….you're not safe here, the Volturi are coming after you" She barely managed to say

"No" I whispered. My brain wouldn't allow me to say anything else. 'Why me? Why now when me and Jacob are finally together? Just why?'

"They still think you're a threat to our existence" she said

"This time it won't be a discussion"

"How long?" I needed to know. How much longer do I have with the people I love?

"You leave in a couple of hours, Alice is packing your things as we speak"

"Mom" I cried as I buried my face in her shoulder. She stroked my hair trying to tell me everything would be ok but it was more like she was trying to convince herself.

"I love you more than I could ever promise" She said with a tone that was more angry than sad

I wanted nothing more than for the car ride home to last forever. I held moms hand tightly the whole way home. I was unable to cry anymore, the pain that lodge itself into my heart wouldn't allow me to. My heart had been hollowed out and all that remained was its outer shell. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to run while my family stayed to be slaughtered. I'd willingly give my life for theirs our die with them. We pulled into the driveway sooner than I wanted to. I knew that goodbye wasn't going to be easy, how could it be? Or why should it be? I felt dead already.

"Jacob will be here any minute so you should go get your stuff " Mom murmured

I nodded slowly, trying to delay getting out of the car and letting go of her hand.

"Don't be afraid angel, we are not going to let them get you" she promised

"It's not me I'm scared for" I said sharply. I was surprised at how strong my voice was considering the situation

"Go" she commanded. I got out of the car clutching my heart, or at least where it would be if It wasn't shattered. The next thing I heard was the sound of the car horn. I Looked back and saw my mom's head on the steering wheel and pieces of glass from where the windshield shattered, I was not the only one heartbroken. The horn was ringing in my ears as I shut the front door, at that point I was completely consumed by fear.


	11. Goodbyes

Renesmees P.O.V.

Once Jacob got there and I was ready everyone followed me outside to depart. This was the worst part, telling them how much I loved them then leaving. Jacob stayed in the rabbit while I said my goodbyes.

"We love you sweetheart and this is what's best" Edward said. He picked me up off the ground to hug me and kissed my head on the way back down.

They all walked up to me in twos. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. The only one left was …mom. She was standing by Edward biting her nails, I never witnessed her being so….so human. I'd miss her most of all. She was my other half, my rock that held me to this world, my everything. How could I say goodbye to the woman who gave her life for me, who has sacrificed so much for me? I still needed her , with teary eyes I went to stand before her.

" Mom, can I stay, PLEASE?" I pleaded. She scooped me up in her cold arms and held her hand to my head, crushing me to her like she was trying to make us one person.

"No, you can't" She said, almost sounding like a sob. If vampires were capable of crying she would have been.

" I wish I could keep you with me but I can't, it's not safe for you, I love you more than my own life"

I was crying hysterically, I guess the ability hadn't left me completely.

"More than my own life" I repeated, putting my hand over my locket and she put her hand over mine, setting me on the ground

"I love you all" I turned to say to them. They each told me they loved me too and half smiled. Emmett told me how he wasn't going to have anything fun to do without me around and how they would send the Voltouri back to Italy with their tails between their legs, which eased the pain I had in my chest. Rose just smiled at me. Alice told me how she put something special in my bag just for me. Jasper, he made me feel the love he felt for me and the painfulness that this brought. I was overwhelmed and had to hug him one last time.

"Goodbye" I said

"Don't say that" Emmett said

"Goodbye is what you say when you're never going to see someone again, this is more like see you later" He added

I smiled but I knew that this could be goodbye. It was hard to believe anything else. I looked at my family as they stood by each other . This could be the last time I see their smiling faces. Hope had left me just as quickly as fear took over me.

"See you later" I corrected myself. I knew it was what we all needed to hear. I got in the car with Jacob while Edward put my bags in the back. He came to my window, lightly tapping on it to get my attention.

I rolled it down even though I knew I could hear what he had to say through the glass

"Take care of my heart, you'll be taking it with you" He said as he kissed my forehead one last time

" If you manage to put my heart back together take care of it too, I'm leaving it with you..Dad"

It wasn't long before I was looking at my family through the rear view mirror. Less longer than that before they all disappeared. It was just me and Jacob now. I hadn't even told him hello or anything when I got in the car. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. I was tired from all the crying and I leaned my head against the window to rest my eyes.

"You can crawl in the back if you want, I'm sure it's more comfortable" He said

"I don't' want to" I whispered

"You look tired, just get in the back"

"If it's ok with you I'll stay up here, I don't want to be any further from you than I need to be" I stated plainly

He sighed ,I could tell this wasn't easy for him either. He reached over and pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard, leaving everyone like this but we all decided that it was not safe for you"

I had nothing to say

"I love you more than anything else in existence and I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe" He said

"THE VOLTOURI ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS THING IN MY WORLD" I yelled. Why does everyone think they'll be able to stop them?

"I know but they'll have to go through me if they want you"

"You're not as strong as you think you are"

"I'm strong enough to protect you"

I didn't want him to protect me, I wanted to protect him and my family. I'd turn myself over to the Voltouri in less than a heartbeat. Jacob believed he could protect me from everything and anything but when it came to the Voltouri I wasn't so sure. Rage was replacing that hole in my chest, I didn't want to run, I didn't want to be protected, I wanted the ones I love to be safe, it was my fault they were in danger in the first place. I put my hand on Jacobs cheek to show him memories of the last time we had to face the Voltouri. His frowned at me and took my hand in his.

"You think you can stop them" I accused

" I'd just like to be able to stand between you and them, if that's enough"

We drove forever. I had no idea where we were or where we were going. All I knew is that I was an emotional wreck. Seconds later I jumped at the sound of Jakes phone.

"Hello?"

" Yea ok" He replied to whoever he was talking to

"You're sure?"

"Alright then ,just tonight" He said and hung up

"Who was that?" I asked tying to make conversation

"Alice , she said it'll be ok for us to stop for the night but we need to leave early in the morning"

I exhaled in relief. I needed sleep. We checked into a motel two miles outside of Washington. I rested momentarily on the bed while Jacob got our bags.

"Jake, there's only one bed"

" Yea the man said they only had singles left, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

"That's ridiculous, we can both sleep in the bed" I said with more enthusiasm than I thought I was capable of at the time

"Ness….that's not a good idea" He said

" Why? We used to…"

"Things are different now" he interrupted me. He was right things were different. I hadn't slept in the same bed with him since I was a little girl.

"Fine if you'd rather sleep on the hard floor than next to me, suit yourself" I was playing the guilt trip. It was selfish of me but I knew just where to hit Jacob to get what I wanted.

"Ok" he sighed. Success.


	12. Too Fast

Jacobs P.O.V.

"Fine if you'd rather sleep on the hard floor than next to me, suit yourself" She said. I couldn't deny her this, she needed me.

"Ok" I said. I had avoided sleeping in the same bed with Nessie ever since I started having 'urges'. I climbed into bed next to her after we both had our showers.

"Mmm night Jake" She scooted close to me practically lying under me. I pushed her away just a little.

"I don't have enough room" I lied. I wanted her that close to me but I would be kicking myself in the morning if I didn't put a little space between us. My words put a hurt look on her face. I turned my back to her so I wouldn't have to look at her; it hurt me that I hurt her.

"Night Ness" I said over my shoulder

"Yea goodnight" She spat. I did not want her to go to bed angry at me. I turned over to see she too had turned her back to me. I wrapped my hands around her and kissed below her ear.

"I love you" I whispered

"Love you too" She said as she exhaled. I moved back over to my space and found my previous position. I had to be careful with Ness. I can't let her rush into things in our relationship; she wasn't ready. I forced my eyes shut, I wanted to sleep. Soon I heard Nessies steady breathing, I could sleep better knowing she was sound asleep. I was not far from making peaceful sounds of my own.

When I woke up it was still dark. I checked my phone for the time, 6:00. It was time to get going. I loaded the rabbit while Nessie slept. I came back to the room and she was still asleep. She was clutching her locket tightly. I loosened her grip on it then carried her to the car. I managed to put her in the back seat without waking her.

"Jacob" she said incoherently

I took my time driving. We were safe for the time being so there was no need to rush. My stomach growled, I had almost forgotten about food. I wasn't aware I was hungry until just then. I pulled into what looked like a decent fast food restruant.I reached in the back seat to wake Ness.

"Ness wake up, you hungry?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"Are you hungry" I asked again

"Yea, kinda " She said rubbing her eyes

"Climb up front, I'll go through the drive through"

"You want a burger?"

"Um no I'm kind of a semi-vegetarian when it comes to human food"

"Since when?" I asked. I knew everything about Nessie and she has always liked burgers.

She rolled her eyes at my question "Since I saw a PITA video on cows a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh, so I guess you want.."

"Chicken" She finished

"Ok then"

I ordered the food and continued down the road. We would be in California by tomorrow night at the latest. Ness helped me eat so I could keep driving. The thought of Nessie being a vegetarian made me laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

" So you'll kill dear but you won't eat a burger?" I answered her question with a question

"That's different" She stated

"How?" I asked

"One, I don't torture the deer like they did that cow you just ate"

"Just because you don't eat it doesn't mean they'll stop torturing them" I said jokingly

"Just because you close your eyes doesn't mean the world disappears" She pointed out

"I know it doesn't I just choose not to be a part of it" She added

" You never cease to amaze me" I said grinning

"I'm an amazing person" She said without an ounce of humor in her voice

We drove five hours before Nessie started to get restless.

"Jake, can we stop"

"No, we need to get out of the state first"

"But, I'm tired of being in the car"

" I know "

She slumped down in her seat folding her arms as she did so. If I had a nickel for every time that happened, I 'd be loaded. She ended up falling to sleep before we even got to California. I stopped at the best hotel I could find, which still wasn't much. I was relieved to be able to chill for a few days after being on the road for so long. I was starting to believe I had the worst luck; the hotel only had singles. Looks like she would get her way tonight..Again.

When we got our room I went back to the rabbit to get our bags. Ness was sitting on the end of the bed combing her fingers through her hair. I sat on the floor , flicked on the TV, and started surfing the channels. I missed being close to Ness so I joined her on the bed.

"Jake?"

"Yea" I said keeping my focus on the TV

"You haven't kissed me in a long time" She murmured

With all that was going on I didn't think she wanted me too. I have been wrong before. I gently grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. She crushed her lips back to mine in response. Nessie was kissing with such force, it made my head spin. I moved my hands from her face to her waist. She parted her lips allowing me entrance. I explored her mouth and moaned at the sensation it gave me, which was better than I remembered. She used my shoulders to move her up and over so that she was straddling my lap. She kept shifting her body on me, making the 'urge' build up. I squeezed her waist tighter and she sighed into my mouth. I could feel her firmly pressed against my bulge and I moaned. She rocked her hips, trying to get the same reaction from me but this time she moaned too. 'We need to stop'. I released my hands from her waist to put one in between us and pushed her away.

"What?" She asked breathlessly

"We have to stop" I said just as breathless

"Did I do something wrong?

"No but this is too fast for you"

"Let me be the judge of that"

This was harder than I thought it would be, no pun intended.

"Let's just take it slow"

"Fine" She snapped

"I'm going to change" She announced. She grabbed her bags and headed to the bathroom. When the bathroom door was shut I fell back on the bed and scrubbed my face with my hands, simultaneously kicking and punching the air. She was hard to resist, but I had to try.


	13. Nighty Nights

Renesmees P.O.V.

Once I shut the bathroom door I threw my bags on the sink.

"Too fast for you" I said to myself in a mocking tone

Furiously I went through my bags looking for my pajamas. I found a little pink bag with a note attached.

_**Jacob won't know what hit him, use with caution. Love you. –Alice**_

Inside the bag was a silk purple nighty. I smiled. If Jake was going to hold out on me then I was gonna tease him a bit. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my hair out of the elastic, messing it up a bit. I didn't know much about sex besides the basics but I knew Jacob had something to do with it (;D).

I cracked the door open to see Jacob lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. I slowly walked out the bathroom, making sure not to look at him. I sat myself on the bed with my back to him then I pulled my hair to the side, exposing my back.

He cleared his throat "You look nice"

I didn't say a word, trying to keep my cool. I turned to him ever so slightly and smiled. His heart picked up speed. I pulled my legs on to the bed, keeping one bent and one straight. I laid back and my nighty rode up a little exposing the very top of my thigh. Jacob was watching me; I could see him out the corner of my eye. I placed on hand just under my breast and the other between me and Jake. I closed my eyes momentarily trying to work up the nerve to keep going. When I opened them Jake was only a few inches away from my face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked

"No, trying to give you incentive" I said in a breathy voice

"Mm is that so?" He said against my collarbone

"Ugh Hugh" was all I managed to articulate

He started kissing his way up and down my neck. I got him right where I want him. When he got to the skin above my breasts I gasped and clenched the sheets. He parted his lips and sucked on my skin. As he made his way further down I grabbed his hair and I could feel him smiling against my chest. His hands roamed my stomach then down to my thigh. He grabbed the hem of my nighty and pulled in down so that more of my thigh was covered. 'WHAT?'

"Don't stop" I pleaded, sounding a little desperate

"I have to" He said sadly

"Why don't you want me?"

"You have no idea how much I want you"

"But?"

"But you need more time. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for" He said

"Do you understand" He asked.

"Yes but I don't like it" He chuckled loudly then kissed me. I pulled the covers over my bare legs and snuggled against him. He put his arm under my neck, making us just a little but closer. I caressed his stomach and his muscles tightened under my touch. I needed to be closer. I threw my leg over both of his, both of us shuddered.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend" He said

"If you were any other girl you'd never be this understanding"

"Maybe" I shrugged. I didn't like the thought of Jacob with another girl. I accidently transferred my thoughts to Jacob. When my emotions get heightened like that it's harder for me to control my 'gift'.

He took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"Ness there is no one in the world as right for me as you, plus...I already gave you my heart" He said

I tilted my head up to kiss him passionately "Well, I hope you kept the receipt because it's beating like a jungle drum" We laughed together. The sound of Jakes heart beat was extremely soothing and combined with his warmth made him irresistible. I rubbed my cheek on his chest, indulging in the feeling.

"Mmm" I didn't mean to make that audible

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Trying to cop a feel" I said jokingly

He laughed "I'm watching TV" he said implying that I was distracting him

"Well I'm watching you" I said

"Are you enjoying the show?"

"No it's kinda boring" I joked. Jake picked me up and threw me over his shoulder in one movement. I laughed so hard I started crying.

"I'll show you boring" He threatened

"Oh, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I asked tauntingly

He pushed me against the wall and captured both my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. He started tickling me profusely with his free hand, driving me crazy with laughter.

"Say it" He commanded

"S-s-top...Jake…I-I-I'm about to pee on myself" I literally laughed out

"Say it and I'll stop, sure hope you don't pee"

"I do-o-on't k-know wha-a-a-at you're talking about-t-t" I knew exactly what he was talking about. When I was a little girl I didn't take Jacob seriously as an authority figure so when I would mouth off to him he'd tickle me until I said 'Jacob is my alpha'.

"Ja-a-ake is my alpha" He stopped tickling me to allow me to catch my breath.

"I don't think I heard you" I looked up panting and Jacobs's nose was touching mine. I was trapped in his eyes. Now that I could think straight without Jake tickling me, I noticed that my nighty was pushed up to my belly button, I had my legs wrapped around jakes waist, and I could feel him pressed against my core.

"Jakes my alpha" I murmured. He released my hands and pressed his lips to mine viciously. I instantly moaned in his mouth resulting in him pressing me harder against the wall. My hands slide to Jacob s perfect chest and I dug my nails into him. He groaned with pleasure, his eyes were so full of lust. He snatched his lips away from mine. Both of us gasping for air.

"I didn't mean to……that's not why I did it" He tried to explain

"Jacob it's fine" I pressed my lip to his softly

"I thought it was kinda hot" I giggled.

"I guess I should put you down now" He said running his hands up and down my thighs

"You don't have to" I said still quit breathless. I slid my hands over his shoulders and he shuddered

"What?" I asked a little surprised by his reaction

"Nothing it just feels good"

"That?" I did it again.

"Yea that" He kissed me again. He dropped my legs so I could lower myself onto the floor. We layed in bed holding each other for hours, just looking into the depths of each other's eyes. He belongs to me and I belonged to him.

"Have you noticed something?" I said lifting my hand in front of his face

"Like what?"

I held his hand up and interlocked my fingers with his

"That the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly" I answered

Tonight would be best night I've had since I left home. The Volturi was no longer my greatest fear, losing Jacob was. I rolled over, bringing Jacob's hand with me and wrapping it around my waist. Jake made me fearless of all the things worth being afraid of. So what if they wanted to kill me? Without Jacob I would gladly go. I wasn't about to ruin this night with thoughts like that. I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep.


	14. Unwelcomed Guests

Edwards P.O.V

The Volturi would be here in a matter of days, we needed to be ready for literally the fight of our lives. We could have them beat eight to seven but we weren't sure how many members they would be bringing. I missed my Renesmee terribly. She grew up exceedingly fast, too fast for my liking. Bella was taking the separation hard. She hadn't said much since Renesmee left. Occasionally should would make a comment, nothing besides that though. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Edward" It was Jacob

"Jacob, how is everything?" I asked. I'd been worried about Renesmee.

"Umm everything is fine but… I need to talk to you"

"Is Renesmee alright?" I knew I could trust Jacob to keep her safe but by the way he spoke I suspected there was something wrong

"Yea, she's fine, she's asleep right now"

"Ok than what seems to be troubling you?"

"My needs are getting stronger and I'm not acting on them, I know you want me to take things slow. The fact that Ness is pushing doesn't help the….situation"

"As much as I dislike the idea of you and my daughter doing those types of things, this is a problem I can't leave unattended" I hated the idea. I couldn't stomach it let alone stand it. I have been around Jacob long enough to know he wouldn't do anything foolish; I'd have his head if he did. He needed advice and I was going to give it to him, I was actually quit touched that he called me.

"I just feel kinda wrong about it" He admitted

"Well Jacob did you ever consider that maybe your needs and feelings got stronger because Renesmees did?"

"Hmm you're right, I never thought of it like that" He said

"I'm not giving you permission to deflower my daughter or anything. Don't do more than she's ready for"

"Alright"

"I'm glad we had this talk. Almost like a big brother moment" I laughed. I was glad Jacob and I had an Understanding. We didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things but when it came to what was best for Renesmee, we were on the same page.

"Sure sure" he said

"Give Renesmee our love"

"I will" He promised

"And Jacob?"

"Yea?"

"Take care son"

"Thanks, I will"

I walked over to my beautiful wife , who was sitting on the sofa and staring out the window. She didn't look at me when a sat next to her. I took her hand to get her attention

"How are you my love?" I asked, rubbing her hand

She sighed before looking at me.

"Not too thrilled" she said

"It will all be over soon" I promised

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"Bella, we made them listen once and we can do it again"

"And if we can't?" She asked. She was absolutely distraught.

"We will" I was attempting to sound hopeful

" I'm not worried about dying, I would die a thousand times over for Renesmee. I'm worried about what will happen to her once we're gone" I pulled her into my arms. I never thought about what would happened to her, I was so sure things would turn out fine.

"She'll be taken care of, Jacob won't let them get her"

"She still needs us Edward" She murmured

She did still need us. Even though technically Renesmee was fully grown she was still a little girl. There are so many things she hasn't experienced. I never came across a single creature, vampire, or living being that didn't fall in love with her, except the Volturi but even they were captivated by her. There has to be a way, if we have to fight until the end so be it but I will not let my family perish. Our moment was interrupted by Alice.

"Edward!" She yelled before she appeared in the living room

"What is it Alice?" I asked not looking away from my wife

"They're here" No more than seconds later I could smell them, all of them.

.. .And Jane.

"Get the door and tell everyone to meet in the living room, they're in our territory now" I said

Everyone quickly assembled in the living room while Alice let in our 'guests'.

"Ahh Edward, Bella" Aro said clapping his hands together. He was the only one who spoke upon entering the room

"Aro, what brings you here?" I asked. Reaching out to shake his hand. I could almost feel Bella's shield wash over me"

"Edward, let's not be coy, we all know why we are here" Aro said with the most despicable grin on his face. I was reading his mind and so far he hadn't plan on harming Renesmee.

He looked around the room inspecting each of us slowly. He smiled at everyone like a fond but scolding grandfather

"Where's the little one?" He asked

"She's on a trip with Jacob" Bella spoke up. She soon was at my side with both of her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jacob?" Aro asked, turning to look at the others

"Oh yes, the werewolf" He said answering his own question

"Why don't you all have a seat" Carlisle suggested

"Splendid" Aro practically sang

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat on the same sofa, while Jane and Alec stood at each end of the sofa. Felix and Demetri took their place at the front of the room. My family arranged themselves as far away from them as possible. Marcus reached over to Aro, letting him know his thoughts.

"We cannot leave until we meet with the child" Marcus spoke out

" Bella call Jacob, let him know" I instructed. She briefly left the room

"Is this her?" Aro asked reaching for a photograph on the table

"Yes" I replied coldly. I wanted this to be over and done with.

"My my, Caius, have you ever seen anything like her?" He asked showing him the photograph

"I haven't" He said

Aro was shaking his head "Lovely" he said

"This is just a precaution I assure you, we need to make sure our existence is not in jeopardy" He stated. I was losing my patience. Bella returned to my side.

"They'll be here in a matter of days" She said to Aro

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed "I can't wait to see her in person"

"Bella I must say you never cease to amaze me" He smile towards her and I tightened my grip around her

"Immortality has become you most beautifully" He finished

"Thank you Aro" She said

" We ask that you please not hunt in this area" Carlisle said

"But of course" Aro replied

Jane was looking at Bell menacingly, I let a low growl escape.

"Edward I mean her no harm…for now" Jane said

"Now Jane, let's not be rude" Aro said

"Yes, Master"

"Aro" Caius hissed

Aro smiled "Excuse me I must converse with my brothers"

My family and I left the room and returned once they had finished. Both Caius and Marcus touched Aro to tell him something, which I already knew.

"Yes, Caius that's very interesting" Aro remarked

He studied both me and Bell a

"It's interesting that you would let you beloved daughter go off with a _shape-shifter_" Caius scoffed

"Yes, indeed" Marcus agreed

"He is a very good friend of ours, practically family and he's know Bella since she was a child, we trust him" I retorted

"I see" said Aro

"We shall continue this once the little one returns"

Once they were gone we could figure out what we were going to do. They left accordingly.

"What did Jacob say?" I asked Bella

"He wasn't happy but he's bringing her" She uttered

"What were their thoughts?" Emmett asked

"So far, none of them had any intensions of harming Renesmee. Jane still doesn't care for Bella much. Caius suspects that were up to something, he thought it was a little too convenient that Renesmee was absent when they got here. Aro is interested in how she turned out and he's also interested in Jacobs's relation with Renesmee" I said

"If we make our case and stand firm, Things should go smoothly" said Carlisle

"I f not, we need to be prepared"

"I've already informed Jacob about what we discussed a few days ago" Said Bella

"She's taken care of" She finished

"We need to alert Sam, let him know that the pack presence might be needed" Said Jasper

'_Let the battle begin'_

Everyone was off in groups working on combat, if they initiated a fight we were going to be ready and no matter what happened I'm going to make sure that Bella and Renesmee get out _alive_.We had a good chance seeing as there were only seven of them.


	15. Homecoming

Edward/Bella/Renesmee P.O.V.

This is how I think the meeting with the Volturi should go. I did use a few things from new moon as far as descriptions of the Volturi. Please review, I would like to know how you really feel about this story so far.

(Edward)

A few days had passed and Renesmee would be here in a matter of minutes. We were ready. Bella couldn't be still, she was pacing back and forth saying to herself 'My baby'. She was ready to see her, as were the rest of us. We were all spending as much time as we could with one another. None of us were sure that this was a fight we would win. I heard tires coming up, gravel rolling, Jacob was driving very slow. Bella stopped dead in her tracks then took off to the front door.

(Bella)

She was back. My angel was back. I ran out the house to see for myself. They both got out of the car with caution. Jacob stayed protectively a few feet in front of her all the way to the door.

"Don't worry Jacob, they haven't come back yet" I said

"Mom" She whispered. She closed those last few feet between us, running into my arms. She was warmer than I remembered but her scent was better than I remembered. I carried her in my embrace into the house not setting her down, I wanted her to myself. I put her down only so I could kiss her cheek.

"Nessie bear" Emmett screamed. He scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe" She said and he carefully dropped her

Rosalie and Jasper came to embrace her next.

"Did you use that gift I got for you?" Alice asked

"Yep" she replied popping her moth at the p.

"Did it work?"

"Like a charm" said Renesmee. They weren't acting like we were all about to be slaughtered. Jacob smirked at Renesmees last response. Renesmee ran into Alice's arms and they kissed each other's cheeks on both sides.

"Hi Renesmee" Edward said

"Dad" was all she managed to get out. She buried her face into his chest when she got over to him. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. I was now looking at my world; Edward and Renesmee.

"No one has more than I do right now" He said against her hair

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" She asked

"I know how much I missed you" He said

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest" She replied

He had the most loving smile on his face "Impossible"

Renesmee pulled back and pressed a kiss to Edwards cheek.

"How rude of us to neglect you Jacob" I said. I kissed Jacobs smoldering hot cheek and he kissed mine.

" I forgot how hot you are" I said

"Don't you mean sort of beautiful?" He said wriggling his eyebrows. Edward let out a growl and Renesmee danced over to Jacobs's side.

"Ha ha ha" I said back to him

"Jacob" this was Edwards subtle way of saying hello

"Sup' Cullen" Jacob said, playfully punching Edward in the arm. Jacob froze and crushed Renesmee to him.

"They're back" He said

(Renesmee)

Jacob held me close to him and my family assembled themselves in the living room. I grabbed my dad's arm before he left my side.

"Edward I'm scared" I said, my voice breaking in fright

"It'll be ok" He said and he went to go join the others. Jacob pulled me to the farthest end of the room, keeping his arms around me. Then _they _entered the room. Two dark shapes entered first, they were both wearing smoky grey cloaks that reached the floor. Next to enter the room was a girl, who by her size looked to be younger than I am. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises. The boy who came after her looked like he could be her twin. Three dark figures were the last of them. All of them had translucently white skin, which looked even paler than my family's. One of them had jet black hair and his eyes were also red, but the color was clouded. Another also had dark hair but not as dark as the first. The third vampire had blonde hair that was almost white. They settled themselves across the room from us. I was peeking from behind Jacobs large frame. My father addressed each of them; I now knew who they were by name.

"The little one?" Aro said. It was just like my dream. The white skin…everything.

"It's ok Renesmee" Edward said

I came out from behind Jacob and he grabbed my wrist. I touched his cheek to let him know that I loved him and it was ok. I walked out in front of the seven strangers.

"Look at you" Aro sang pressing his hands together. He got up to walk over to me, which made me uneasy. I could feel everyone in the room tense.

"A perfect blend of both Edward and Bella" He said

"Caius isn't she lovely?" He asked. The white-haired vampire turned to me. He didn't look as if _lovely_ would be his first choice of words.

"Yes lovely" He said uninterested

"My how you've grown , you're not so little anymore" Aro declared

"Aro" Caius complained. Aro put up his hand to silence him.

He turned his gaze over to Jacob and I did the same. He looked as if he were about to explode. He had his hands balled into fists and he was shaking all over. Aro reached for me and I withdrew.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Jacob screamed

"Jacob calm down" I instructed him

"Don't be disturbed ,I mean her no harm" He reassured

"May, I?" He asked me eagerly, lifting one hand. I nodded. He pressed his hard, insubstantial-looking skin against mine.

"Ahh, how interesting" He said as he released my hand and drifted back

"You've interacted with humans, they've touched your skin and felt no difference" Humans never suspected me to be more than I appear, which was a teenage girl.

"But there are other things that interest me" He spoke to Marcus. He walked over to Marcus and touched his skin.

"You seem to have a very strong bond with the shape-shifter" Aro said

"Yes, I'm very close to Jacob" I was shocked at how strong my voice was

"Jacob. May I…."

"That's probably not the best idea" Edward interrupted "He might phase if he can't control his anger"

" Indeed, well maybe he needs a little motivation. Please, come stand by Renesmee" Aro beckoned. I could see Jacobs restraint. He knew what could happen if he phased too close to me.

"Jacob, please" Mom pleaded. Jacob crossed the room and put one protective hand around my waist.

"The heat coming off your body is fascinating, a lot warmer than humans" Aro commented . Jacob started shaking again "Careful now, you would not want to phase will standing so close to Renesmee" Jacob took a deep breath .Aro held out his hand and Jacob just barely made contact with it.

"Ha ha ha" Aro chortled. Jacob snatched back his hand and wrapped it around me.

"This bond, what do you call it?" Aro directed the question toward Jacob

"Imprinting" Jacob spat

"I did not know such a bond was possible-- if I had not felt it myself, I would not believe it existed" said Aro

"How long does it last?" He asked a little too amused by this for Jacobs liking

"Forever" Jacob responded

"For a human, forever is an awfully long time" Aro commented

"But then again I'm not completely human" Jacob said coldly

Jane was glaring at me with her crimson eyes and it made me shiver. I knew mom had her shield on me once Aro was no longer touching me. I also knew what Jane was capable of. We all did.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my daughter?" Edward asked

"Jane" Aro said in a comforting tone

"Yes, master" She replied

"Restrain her" Aro commanded. I saw Felix grin hopefully and moved across the room. He had his hands wrapped around my mother's throat. He swiftly moved back across the room, out of Edwards reach.

"NO!" I cried. I could hear the snarls coming from Edward and the rest of my family

"Bella there will be no more need for your shield" Aro said

I turned to whisper to Jacob, not caring who heard. "No matter what you hear or see do not phase" I said to him

"The shape-shifter too" said Aro. Demetri took a step towards Jacob and I panicked.

"Stop!" I shrieked reaching for Aro but before anyone could jump in between us, I was on the ground. No one had touched me but I was writhing in agony. My whole body was in excruciating pain. I watched Jacobs face, he stared in horror. I screamed louder than I ever had. I couldn't stop the torment.

"I'm begging you Aro, stop" Mom pleaded

"What did you do to her?" Jacob asked monotone. His body was pulsating, he couldn't control his rage.

"JACOB DON'T" I howled

"Jane", Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure. As soon as Jane looked away, I was still. Tears were rushing out my eyes, I was still trembling with pain. Aro waited for me to get up before he continued.

"Show me your gift" Aro demanded. I hesitantly reached for his face, terrified. I showed him what just happened and how it made me feel.

"I do apologize for Jane's rude behavior" He smiled, happy again.

"With you being so formal with the humans, it's too risky to keep you alive with your particular talent" He said sounding as though he had already made his verdict. He paced, bringing his hands to the bridge of his nose

"I've learned to control it" I outburst

"I doubt that, you're merely a half breed. Besides, the control in which you would need to have would take centuries of practice"

"I can show you" Jacob interfered

"Very well then" Aro said, approaching Jacob with more caution than he had previously. He held his hand on Jacobs hand for a lot longer than anticipated. Over the years I have learned to control it and Jacob has seen my control.

"You're too magnificent "Aro chided

"It seems as though we've been mistaken brothers….once again" He said

"I'm terribly sorry for this intrusion, dear Cullen's" He said. The rest of them rose and began exiting

"Until we meet again" Aro said to me. He smiled at me graciously then bid Farwell to Edward, Carlisle, and Mom.

They were gone. We were out of their grasp. No one moved, no one spoke, and we all stood in disbelief. Jake grabbed me by my shoulders to pull me into his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked rhetorically

"I couldn't let them hurt you" I said

"Oh Renesmee" The only time Jacob called me by my full name is when he was serious. He was horrified with what he witnessed, me on the ground in pain. I looked around and everyone looked like me and Jacob. They all had their arms around the one they loved best. It was touching. Me and Jacob went up to my room to be alone, I was surprised Edward had allowed this.

"I have to go let Sam know that they're gone" He said

"Hurry back to me"

"Always" He promised, He pressed his lips to mine and escaped through the window.


	16. Give me what I want

Renesmees P.O.V.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

After Jacob left I spent the rest of the evening with my family, talking about what I did while I was gone and gushing about how we all missed one another. All the stress had drained me. I went to bed early, hoping to make time go by faster. I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't move. I struggled against something holding me down. I turned around and Jacob was fast asleep with his heavy arm around me. When did he get here? I lifted his arm so I could slide easily beneath it and climbed on top of him. He stirred in his sleep.

"Does my father know that you're in here?" I was sure he could hear me

"Nope, they all went to visit some old friends and won't be back for two days. Bella told me to keep an eye on you" He said with a devilish grin, keeping his eyes closed. He started to move and I could feel him against my core, which made me bite my lip.

"What?" He said finally opening his eyes. It was still dark outside so it was difficult to read his expression without the lights on, this could work to my advantage.

"Don't move" I said. I pulled the large t-shirt I had on up so it was resting on my hips, it was the only thing I had on besides panties.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frustrating me. Most boys would just sit there and let me do whatever but he had to question my every move.

"Just stay still" I said. I balanced myself on his chest and I ground my hips against him hard. He grasped my hips and let out a hiss. I did it over and over, gradually getting a constant speed. Jacob flipped us over so that he was on top.

"Ness you got to stop provoking me" He said

"Why?" It was obvious that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him

"Because I'm trying to respect you"

"I don't want you to respect me" I said, capturing his lips with mine. He tried to push me away but I latched on to him. I used most of my strength rolling us back over. I wanted to make this easier for him; this way I could make all the moves while he laid there. His hands found their way under my shirt and over my ribs. He trailed his thumb on each of my rib bones like he was trying to count them, I moaned in his mouth.

I broke the kiss so I could whisper in his ear "I want you". This time I let him roll us over. Jacob scooted himself up to make us pelvis to pelvis. I moaned loudly again. He kissed my neck slowly and proceeded south to my belly button. My core was aching. I wrapped my legs around him to trap him to me. He pushed onto me extremely hard, moaning my name. Pressure was building up in my stomach. Jacob sat up bringing me with him until I was sitting in his lap. Then he loosened my hold on him to get up.

"I have to stop" He said now with his back facing me. It seems like this keeps happening, we start, and he stops it. Maybe because it does keep happening and it's getting on my nerves.

"Why?" I asked in aggravation

"If I don't stop now, I won't" He said sounding ashamed

"Maybe that's what I want"

"Renesmee you don't know what you're asking for" He was angry now, not at me but at himself.

I got up quickly, pulling off my shirt and throwing on some jeans. I didn't even care if Jacob saw me, I was too mad to care. I threw on an old v neck t shirt and went out the window. Jacob was not too far behind me.

"Where are you going?" He asked still following

"To find someone who will give me what I want" I spat. He ran ahead of me to stop me.

"Move" I said

"No, I'm not going to let you go off in the middle of the night looking for some guy who only has one thing on his mind"

"How would you know? I pushed past him

"I've seen the way boys look at you; I can practically read their filthy minds"

"Edward is the only one who can read minds, you just can't make yours up"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jacob grabbed me by the hand , turning me to face him

"First you want to be with me when I don't feel the same and now that I want to be with you, you're holding back" I explained. He was silent

"So if you'll excuse me" I shook out of his hold and continued walking. I would never go off with a stranger but I had to make him fight, make him fight for me.

"Ness, please" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. He was hurting.

"As my imprint I'm supposed to give you whatever you need but it would kill me if I did something you weren't ready for, something like this" He said. I was back to my old self, my old selfish self. I was so focused on giving in to my needs I didn't think about what Jacob wanted, I assumed he wanted the same thing.

"I'm being selfish again" I said

Some say love means never having to say I'm sorry, I believed that. We walked hand in hand back to my house. On the way we talked about what we wanted and needed. We both decided to only go as far as the other person could handle, which was fine with me….for now. Being that it was still early, we got back in bed.

"Do you want kids?" He asked

I felt a little embarrassed to answer "Only if their yours"

He chuckled loudly while stroking my hair

" I have to be more careful with you now Renesmee, I could very easily hurt you if the wolf got out of control" He said

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me, I trust you" I said

He sighed "You underestimate me"

"You underestimate yourself" I accused

He did underestimate himself all the time. He is capable of doing so much more than he believes he can. I'm ready to be with Jacob In that way but he is so unsure of himself. I realized I wasn't making it any easier on him.

"I'll stop pressuring you, I don't want to do anything you don't want to do" I said

"God forbid I have to do something I don't want to do" He said jokingly

"One these days I'll give you what you want but promise me something"

"Ok"

"Be my wife"

I was shocked. I couldn't ask for anything better than to be Mrs. Black.

"I'm not saying tomorrow, a week from now, not even a year from now, but promise me one day you'll be walking towards me in a white dress ready to say 'I do'.

" I can't think of a better way to spend forever than as your wife" I said

Everything happens for a reason. I believe I'm alive because of Jacob. We belong together. Not just because of imprinting but because it's meant to be. I fall in love with Jacob every day, all over again. By loving me back he gives me exactly what I want; him.


	17. Almost 20 Questions

**I changed the name of the story b/c someone else had named their story the same thing and they had written theres before me. I changed it to midday sun b/c that is the time of day when the sun is highest in the sky. IDK I thought it fit. Let me know what you think of the new title and if you have any suggestions.**

_Jacobs P.O.V._

I woke up alone. I stretched my arms out to feel that there was nothing in them or no one rather. Had last night been a dream? I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. There she was, the love of my existence.

"Good morning" She sang

"Good morning" I said pecking her lips

"I would have liked to have woken up to you in my arms" I complained

She smiled that smile that made me melt "Sorry, at least I made you breakfast" She said fixing my plate. She made me about six pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Nessie thought I needed a good breakfast, girl after my own heart. She only had two pancakes and some orange juice.

"That was great Ness"

"Glad you liked it" She said cheerfully

"Do you mind cleaning up? I want to take a shower"

"No, go ahead" she ran up the stairs and I gathered the dirty dishes. The dirty thoughts were invading my head. I kept thinking of Ness in the shower and how she would look completely naked. The big bad wolf was standing at full attention now. _'No Jake, not now, think about your mom'_. That helped to get the wolf under control. I scrubbed the dishes and put them in the draining board before lounging in the living room. She came down stairs wearing cut off shorts and a graphic tee with a peace sign on it. Nessie could make a trash bag look good.

"I thought we'd just stay home today" She said sitting in my lap.

"Sounds like a plan" I said, resting my head on her shoulder

"We could watch a movie" She got up and walked towards the TV

"No" I said

" Ok, we could just talk, we never seem to do that anymore"

"Sure sure"

"How about 20 questions?" She asked

"Ok but no passing on questions and you have to be honest" I said

"Jacob are you suggesting that I would cheat? I'm hurt" She said putting her hand on her chest

" I'll go first, do you like being a wolf?"

"Yea I love it actually but I didn't always feel that way" I told her

"Why?"

"Umm I felt like I was losing myself, that I was becoming something I'm not; a monster"

"You're not a monster" She said sternly

"I know that now"

"What about you, do like being half vampire half human?"

"Sometimes" She said quietly. She could sense that I was worried by her response

"I mean it has its ups and downs" She said quickly

"Like?"

"Like the speed and the strength is great and of course the being seventeen forever , it's just that sleeping is a burden" She said looking down

"Why?"

"I feel like I miss everything because I need sleep and the rest of my family just keeps…going"

" It's like I'm a black sheep among black sheep" She laughed

I was getting ready to move on to another question but she interrupted me

"That's why I love being with you, I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything because you sleep too"

"Even if I didn't need sleep I would stay and watch you sleep, that way you wouldn't miss anything " I confessed

"Jake, do you think I'm pretty" She said interrupting our moment

"No" She was much more than that

"You obviously like me" She said

"Not at all" I loved her. I could tell she was getting aggravated with my answers

"Well you want me"

"Nope" It was more than want

"You're such a bad liar" She said smacking my arm. She knew I didn't mean any of those things I said but I wanted to make myself perfectly clear. I put my finger under her chin so she would look into my eyes.

"I don't think your pretty, I think you're beautiful. Don't say I like you because I love you. I not only want you ,I need you" She smiled

" I love you too" She said. She kissed me passionately for a brief moment

" So….does that mean you wanna have sex with me" She asked, throwing me off guard.

"That's not fair……..if I say no you'll make me feel bad but if I say yes you'll never let it go" She was so evil

"So pick one, since you already know what's going to happen" She smiled crookedly

" I'm going to go take a shower and when I get back this conversation is over and we're going out" I said embarrassed

"We'll see " she mumbled

I took a long shower and returned down stairs. I decided that we were going to first beach for a while. When we got there we watched the waves crash against the shore, it wasn't warm enough to go swimming. She held my hand all the while she played in the sand. I just watched her.

"You didn't answer my question" I was hoping she would've forgotten by now

"I'm not going to"

"Why not?" She was testing me

I didn't answer. I was struggling with what was right and what was wrong. What I should do and what I shouldn't do. I didn't want her to think that she had to do something because it's what I wanted but I didn't want her to think I didn't want her either.

"Come on, we're leaving" I heard the alpha in my voice. I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her in the direction of the rabbit.

"I say we're not" She challenged

"I say,_ yank, _that we are" I said pulling her

"Why so ready to leave Jake, eager to deflower me?" She said laughing. And not just giggling but hysterically laughing. She was overestimating my self control. I continued to pull her roughly to the car.

"Be gently" She kept laughing "I've never done this before" I moved her so that her back was against the car and I stepped closer to her.

"Jacob" She nearly moaned. That did it. I grabbed her legs and hooked them around my waist and pressed her against the car. She took handfuls of my hair, pulling me closer. I had her pressed so hard against the car that it was rocking. Good thing no one was at the beach today or we would have been putting on a show. I kissed her roughly and she sighed in my mouth. I hadn't noticed it was raining until she put her hands on my chest and I could feel her cold hands through my now soaked shirt.

"We should get going" I suggested

"Mmm hmm" was all she said


	18. Bearer Of Bad News

Jacobs P.O.V.

We both got into the car but instead of fastening her seatbelt Nessie climbed in the back seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Come back here and find out" This girl was trouble. I like trouble.

I climbed in the back seat with her and settled my arm behind her neck. She took her shoes off and tossed them in the front seat.

"Since you won't have sex with me the least you can do is make out with me" She said. She molded her lips to mine, making me sigh this time. I moved my arm from behind her neck to encircle it around her waist. Nessie put both of her delicate hands on my shoulders and pulled me forward so that we were lying down. I felt her bare legs make contact with my back as they lifted up my shirt a little. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and summer time. I moved my lips to her neck, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses. It was kinda hard trying to lie down in the back seat because I'm so large but I'm not complaining. She pulled me back up to meet her mouth. She bit my lip hard, which turned me on. Then she licked my lip to soothe it. I ran my hand up and down her leg and she tightened her grip around my waist. I sat up and she was so tightly latched on to me that she came with me. I smiled at her expression. She looked so adorable; she was blushing a bright pink, her lips were slightly pink from kissing, and her hair was a mess. I thought we had enough for now. I pried her hands from around my neck and kissed them. She understood and climbed in the front and I did the same. I wanted to head back to the Cullen's house before it got dark.

"Put your seatbelt on Ness"

"Hmmph you should put your seatbelt on" She said reaching over her shoulder to grab the strap. Somehow she got it in her head that she was physically stronger than me and that nothing could hurt her. _Yea right_.

"Ok Bella" I said to her putting emphasis on Bella, she rolled her eyes at me. I brought the strap over me and clicked it.

When we got home I phased so I could check up on the pack and let them know I would be back soon. We I returned Ness was fast asleep on the couch. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid next to her and watched her sleep. It was hard the fathom that one day she would be my wife. What did I do to deserve her?

"Jake" She whispered

"I'm here" I said to her, caressing her cheek with my thumb

"Mmm" She rested her head on my chest and fell back to sleep

The Cullen's would be back soon and I wouldn't have Ness to myself. The pack and I needed to go away for a few days to meet with a pack from a different tribe, I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to worry. I know that when I tell her she'll be upset, that's why I'm going to put it off for as long as possible. Time went by fast, faster than I had hoped. The Cullen's had returned and I was now leaving Ness to sleep.

"Thanks for staying with her Jacob" Edward said

"No problem" I said

"You should tell her soon" He commented

"I understand you're concerned but stay out of my head" I said calmly

"I'm just making sure you didn't defile my daughter in my absence but your mind seems to be lingering on not telling her you're leaving" He said.

I laughed "Yea Ness doesn't take things like this too well"

"She gets that from Bella" we shared a laugh before I departed. I'd have to come back to tell Nessie the bad news. I hate being the bearer of bad news.

**Sorry this chapter was short.**


	19. Tied

Renesmees/Jacobs P.O.V

**(Renesmee)**

I was dreaming yet again. I all I could see was tall buildings and red, so much red. I was running through a sea of red cloaks. Not running away from something but running towards someone. I was positive this was a dream because it was bright outside and I would never expose myself like this to humans but it was like they couldn't see me, like I was invisible. I tried to push past them but it was hard, there was no pathway, and no crevice between the close pressed bodies. With my strength I should've been able to knock them into oblivion. My mind kept telling me _keep running _and I did. I looked up to the sky and saw a clock tower, it was almost twelve o'clock. That's when I saw him, Edward. He was walking from a dark alley.

"DAD!" I screamed but my voice was lost in the roar of the chiming clock tower. He was moving further and further away from the darkness. I could see him now. And I could see that he could not see me Edward was now only feet away from the mouth of the alley.

"DAD STOP, THEY'LL SEE YOU!" He removed a dark cloak from his body as he prepared himself for the sun. I had to stop him. I sprung over that fountain and bolted through the water.

"NO EDWARD, DON'T" I cried as I went to tackle him, praying that I wasn't too late, and that this would be enough to save him. I leapt into the air, reaching for him as he raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun. I slammed into him….

"NO!" I shot up quickly. I woke up from that dream when I made contact with Edward. He was with me, pushing my hair back. My breathing was pant like.

"It's ok, I'm here" Edward said. I cupped his face with my hand to show him my delusional dream.

"Like the story you told me" I said still short of breath

"I wouldn't do that again, ever" He promised

"I know" I said as he took me in his frozen arms

"Jake keeps the bad dreams away" I sobbed

"I believe so"

Jacob was leaning against the door when I looked up. He wasn't smiling. He always smiled when he saw me.

"Speak of the devil" said Edward

There was a brief silence and Jacob looked uneasy.

"I'll leave you two alone"

"Hey" I said still a little tearful

"Bad dream?" I nodded while he wiped my tears .

" I have to go away with the pack for a few days" He said suddenly

"How long is a few?" I didn't like the sound of this conversation

"Four at the least"

"It's important" It wasn't a question, I knew it was important.

"I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't" He said

"When?" When were the bad dreams going to come back? When was he leaving and taking my heart with him?

"Later today" He wrinkled his forehead

"This will be the longest we've ever been apart" We've never been apart for more than a day. Twenty-four hours seemed like forever, one hundred – twenty would feel worst.

He pulled me on his lap and cradled me.

"Let's go for a drive" He proposed

"I'll get dressed"

We drove all the way to our destination hand in hand. I didn't know where we were heading, I didn't care. All I wanted was to salvage our time. We stopped somewhere in Seattle.

"This is where I came to try to imprint on someone" He said putting the car in park. I didn't speak, I knew he had a story to tell.

"I wanted to get away from Bella and the pain she caused me. I didn't like that fact that she was pregnant and that things would never be the same between us. I felt alone and I thought that if I saw 'her' it would make me forget. Forget about losing my best friend, who I was in love with. Obviously I didn't see her that day" He laughed. I remember all the stories my parents told me about their little 'love triangle'. Jacob loved mom, mom loved Edward, and Edward loved her back. No one was there for Jacob. Mom loved him but she wasn't in love with him.

"Before you came along I had this emptiness from losing Bella to immortality and I took full acceptance of that pain because no matter what she was or what she loved, she still knew me better than anyone. No matter what, I would forever be tied to her. Then you were born and gravity no longer tied me to the place where I stood, you did Renesmee"

I was silent, I had never heard the story from Jacobs perspective.

"What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter where I am, I'll always come back to you. I'm tied to you"

**(Jacob)**

"What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter where I am, I'll always come back to you. I'm tied to you" I was trying to find the right words and those were the ones. The words to comfort her, to let her know distance isn't going to keep me from her, nothing but death could keep me from her.

She snatched off her seatbelt and climbed into my lap. She had a secure hold on my neck and I pushed my head forward to rest my forehead on hers. To most people four days would be nothing and most people would look at us and think we were acting like I was shipping off to Iraq but me and Nessie aren't 'most people'.

"Don't let go. Don't let go" she knew I would have to let go to drive but she meant even though our physical presences are apart, we can never stop holding on. Our worlds would fall apart if we did. Bring us to our knees.

"Never" I promised. I'm never going to let her go. This love we have is difficult but it's real.


	20. Bye Bye Dreamcatcher, Hello Nightmares

Renesmees P.O.V.

I gathered up all the strength I had to say goodbye to him. _Just a few days_. Nothing could make the separation any easier, nothing.I walked towards the door with my arms folded across my stomach, I felt like I was falling apart. We faced one another with painful expressions. He reached for me and I willingly drifted towards him.

"Come back to me" I sad against his chest

"I will, it won't be too bad, you'll see" He said. _Stop__being so optimistic. It's getting on my nerves_. I held on to him for dear life. He kissed my lips lightly.

"No, Jacob kiss me like you'll never see me again" I said

He crushed his lips to mine and were moving in sync. I stretched up on my toes so that I could kiss him more firmly. Jacob snatched his face away from mine.

"Thanks" he whispered

"For what?"

"For making it ten times harder for me to leave you" I could feel the addiction sucking at me, trying to keep me near him. Every second longer I spent with him was only going to add to the pain I would have to suffer later. I would have to wait patiently for him to return, patience isn't my specialty.

"Just hurry back or I'll come get you myself" I laughed

"Edward would never let you" He said

"There are no rules that can bind you when you find your other half" I said. I kissed him one last time and he was gone. _Bring on the nightmares._

I felt cold hands around my shoulders, looking up they didn't belong to who I expected them to.

"How about I beat you at Wii?" Emmett said, rubbing my arms

"You can try" I laughed

I beat Emmett thirty-four times and he still didn't want to give it a rest. I had never seen someone so persistent. I didn't know what it was but Emmett could never beat me at anything.

"Come on Ness, one more time" He begged

"Emm, I'm tired of beating you" I bragged. I was tired of beating him, why does he challenge me all the time when he knows he's going to lose?

"Better luck next time kid" I said tossing him the controller. I went to the kitchen to ransack the refrigerator. I wasn't hungry, just bored.

"Hungry sweetie?" Esme asked

"No, I'm just attempting to occupy my time" I sighed. I shut the refrigerator realizing I was wasting time rather than occupying it. It sucks that I really have no other friends besides Jacob. _I'm pathetic._

"I beg to differ" Edward chimed in

"Don't you think your opinion is a little biased?" I asked

"Even if you weren't my daughter my opinions of you would be the same"

"Sure sure" _GOD I even talk like Jacob_

"That I agree with" he said, grinning

"Get outta there" I said pointing to my head. I walked up to my room thinking about everything that has happened in the past month. Me reaching full maturity, me and Jake, running away from home, the Volturi, me and Jake, and becoming closer with Jake. I have a pretty hectic life, but I wouldn't change a second of it. I jumped on my bed, sighing with relief when my head hit the pillow. I wish I could do like Juliet did and take a sleeping potion, that way time would cease to exist and Jacob would be in my arms again. _Juliet seemed to have the right idea, all though she and Romeo both died in the end._

"You know, I don't have much patience for either of them" Edward said, almost giving me a heart attack

"I don't think that's even possible" He smiled

"I used to envy Juliet" I disclosed

"You are far more beautiful than she is" He said

"Not for her beauty but because of how certain she was"

"To be that certain you love someone and at any moment you'd be willing to take your _own _life for them, it's terribly wonderful" I said, smiling to myself

"Now I know how she feels" I said, clutching my Quileute promise bracelet

"You have no idea how sure of yourself you truly are" He said, prideful

I sat up so that I could lean my head on his stone shoulder.

"Tell me how you met mom"

"You've heard this story a thousand times" he accused

"Nine hundred -ninety-nine times, to be exact"

I listened to Edwards velvety voice as he went over each detail of how he met mom. It's amazing that he fell in love with a human, that he had the strength to possible hurt her and yet he wasn't strong enough to stay away from her. The fact that even after becoming a vampire Edward still couldn't read moms mind amazed me even more. My favorite part of the story -'So the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Then mom goes 'what a dumb lamb' and dad says 'what a sick and masochistic lion'. Edward was like moms superhero and she was his kryptonite; his one weakness. Out of all the love stories throughout history, I favored this one. The only part I didn't like about these stories is Edward leaving mom, Edward trying to _off_ himself, mom almost dying to give birth to me, and Edward believing he didn't have a soul. I know I've heard this story many times but questions still lingered in my head.

"Dad, why don't you believe you have a soul?" I believed he did

"It's complicated Ness" I could tell he didn't want to have this discussion, too bad

"I'm a smart girl, I'm sure I can keep up"

He chuckled "You're just like your mother, she never lets anything go"

"I think that once I became what I am today, I lost my soul. There is no heaven for our kind" He said spitefully

"Do you think there is a heaven for me?" I was beginning to lose hope

"How could there not be?" He asked rhetorically while rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand

"If there is one for me, there's one for you" I pointed out "You've lived your immortal life to the best of your abilities. You have gotta get some credit for all the good you've done"

"I just don't believe, I guess that's enough to damn me"

"Well a man is not measured by what his religious beliefs are but rather by the purity of his heart" I said

"Just because it doesn't beat, doesn't mean you don't have a good heart" I added

"You're a good kid" He said rubbing my head

"You're a pretty great dad" I said, kissing his cheek

"I guess I'll go beat your uncle at video games now, unless you want me to stay" He said, getting up

"No go ahead" I laughed. Emmett wasn't going to be satisfied until he beat someone at something

"I think you bruised his ego" Edward said as he left my room

"Good, it was getting to big"

It had been five hours, thirty- two minutes, and forty-four seconds since Jacob left. That's too long in my book. I rested my eyes momentarily; I wanted to sleep, to miss everything. Jacob was like my dream catcher; He brought on all the good dreams and kept the bad ones away. In his absence there would be an awful lot of bad dreams. I didn't mind them so much if he were in them. With him gone that'll be the only way I see him.

"See you in my nightmares" I said to myself. I was growing more tired with each breathe that I took. I pulled up the comforter and crawled under it. The sooner I went to sleep the sooner I could wake up and escape the nightmare.


	21. Ideas

Bella's /Renesmees P.O.V.

**Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews. Let me know if you have any thoughts about how you think the story should go, you never know I might use your suggestion (=D). Tell me what you think of the story over all so far.**

**(Bella)**

It was the middle of the night when I heard an all too familiar cry. Horrifying screams of pain were coming from Nessie. She was feeling the way I felt when Edward had left, Nessie was uttering the shrill cries of abandonment t. Even though time passes, the memory doesn't. I ran to her room, I couldn't take her screams and the memories they brought back.

"AHHHHHH" she shrieked. I put a comforting hand on her head and she subsided.

"Its okay" I said as her eyes popped open. She covered her face with her hands.

"This sucks" she said, wiping her tear streaked face

"I know, three more days" To her that would feel a lot longer than it was

"I use to do the same thing, scream like that in my sleep, when Edward left" We were so similar. Besides looking like she could be my sister instead of my daughter. She was stubborn and often irrational but she was caring too, like me when I was human.

"I'm not as strong as you" She said

"No, you're stronger" She was. Renesmee could hold her shape better than I could have ever tried as a human. I kissed her head lovingly.

"Don't stay in bed all day" I poked fun

"Yea, I won't" She smiled gingerly

**(Renesmee)**

"Yea I won't" I smiled to her as lovingly as I could, being that I was a little annoyed at her joke.

_Sigh _and so starts day ONE. I needed to do something that would keep my mind busy so I wasn't thinking about how much I missed Jacob, though nothing could keep him off my mind. Playing with Emmett was out of the question, I was bored beating him. Maybe Alice…

"We are going shopping, I've already seen it happen" She burst through the door, speak of the pixie.

"Ok Alice" I raced to my bathroom to wash up and I put on something casual. We drove to the nearest mall which to me wasn't close at all. I was content with spending all day here and knowing Alice we probably would be.

"So are we shopping for anything in particular?" she asked

"Um not really" I didn't need any more cloths to add to the whole department store I had in my closet

"Maybe you should get Jake something, you know like a welcome home present" That wasn't a bad idea but I wish she wouldn't, I was trying not to think about…him.

"This might sound crazy but I wouldn't know what to get him" I don't. As much as I knew about Jake I couldn't think of a suitable gift. I mean I've bought Jake presents before for his birthday and Christmas but that was when we were just friends. Now the present would have to mean something more.

"We could get him a car, he likes those" She linked her arm in mine and grinned— the wide smile exposed all her perfect, glistening teeth.

"Something a little less extravagant" No need to make him feel that he has to get me something fancy in return. What would make Jacob happy?

"What if we fixed up that spare room Jacob stays in?"

"That's a good idea Ness, it'll make him feel more at home" I could tell she was excited

"He might as well move in, he's spends more time there than his actual house" She commented. Why doesn't Jake just move in?

"Alice that's a great idea!" I shouted, pulling her along. We went around the whole town looking for things that Jacob would like. We got him dark blue bedding instead of that purple looking one that was in the room already. I picked out a nice stereo and a mini fridge, even though he is perfectly capable of walking to the kitchen. Alice went to Foot Locker and got Jake a couple of sweat suits, Some T-shirts, and a new pair of sneakers. We were so excited to get home and put the room together. After we were done added the finishing touches by putting pictures of me and him on the nightstand and filling the fridge with his favorite snacks. Now all I had to do was ask Edward if he was okay with this.

"Dad?"

"Yes"

"I need to ask you something" I was surprised that I kept this from him for so long, usually he would have read my mind by now.

"Ask away" he said cheerfully_. Yes, he was in a good mood._

"Let me just say that he practically lives here anyway and I think you should consider this" I couldn't think of one good reason why Jake shouldn't move in.

"I f you're talking about Jacob, which I know you are then I agree. I don't see why not" I practically exploded with joy.

"But there will be rules_" Of course there will, it would be crazy if Edward Cullen didn't set rules._

"Are you going to back sass me or do you want to hear the rules?" He asked

"Sorry"

"You and Jacob are not allowed to sleep in the same bed let alone the same room" He stated

"And?" there had to be more

"No that's my only rule" I jumped across the room to hug him

"Thanks Edward" He kissed the top of my head and I almost skipped back to my room

When I got to my room I noticed a bag sitting on my bed with a note from mom.

_I think it's about time you had one of these, should have gave it to you sooner._

_Love you, Mom_

I opened the bag and pulled out its contents. It was a cell phone, purple of course. It had all the numbers I needed programmed into it and I already had two text messages.

Jacob-**Ness I miss you and love you. I'll be home soon.**

Jacob- **Txt me back, I'm going crazy, love you.**

I smiled to myself; he missed me just as much as I missed him.

**Jake I miss you too and I'm already crazy. I cnt wait 4 you to come home. I love you.**

No more than two seconds later I got a reply.

Jacob- **It's good to hear from you, I'll call you as soon as I get the chance.**

It was good to hear from him too, great even. The longer I stayed awake the more I dreaded sleep. The dreams were horrible and there was no stopping them. I wonder how long I could avoid sleep before I passed out from exhaustion. I've had kind of a long day, with all the shopping. I got into bed, begging for a night of peace. I'll dose off soundly or I could lie awake and miss him, either way I was screwed. My eyes fluttered open and closed, I was drained. I must be the only seven year old in the world that doesn't have to be forced to go to bed; I'm never going to be a night owl. Tonight I wanted to dream not have nightmares.

"To sleep, perchance to dream-ay, there's the rub( Hamlet)." I whispered. The waves of fatigue that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over me, pulling me under. I did not resurface.


	22. Out Came The Sun

I woke up. Not screaming, not terrified, just awake. Mom was lying in bed next to me.

"Good morning" She said

"Yea it is actually" I said rubbing my eyes. I reached up to stretch and my hand hit something above my bed. It was a dream catcher. It was beautiful, it looked like it was hand woven and had little charms hanging from it.

"Jacob gave that to me on my eighteenth birthday" She said, noticing me admiring it

"It must work" I said grinning

"Yea it does, I watched you all night and you didn't make a peep" She beamed

"Have any plans today?" She asked, moving strands of hair out of my face

"I think I'll go hunting" I said

"Good" She rubbed the dark bruise like marks that took residency under my eyes

"I want to go alone" I said hasher than I wanted to.

She thought for a moment "Be careful"

I made my way to my bathroom. The hot water of the shower relaxed me. My mind felt free of worry as the water fell vigorously on my head. I jumped out the shower and put on my dark purple Juicy couture sweat suite Alice picked out for me. It was waiting on my bed when I got out the shower. From time to time Alice would pick out my outfit. My hunting trip was a good excuse to drive the car that I got for my birthday. I stayed close to the main house; I didn't like hunting too far away from home unless someone was with me. My sights were set on a huge Elk when my phone rang. _Shoot, it got away. _I pulled my phone out of my front pocket, not even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said vexed

"Nice to hear your voice" It was Jacob

"You made my lunch get away" I said humorously

"My bad" He laughed

"Are you far from the house?" He asked

"Not really, why?"

"No reason but just be careful, we heard that there was a werewolf on the loose"

"Is he in the area?" I asked. Maybe I should head home and let everyone know.

"Yes" I jumped as I heard the sound of Jakes voice echoing. I turned around to throw a punch and hit Jacob square in the face

"Ouch" He said rubbing his jaw

"YOU SCARED ME" I shouted

"I thought you would know it was me" He said, getting up from the ground. Jake was here less than three feet away from me, finally.

"JAKE" I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him

"Late reaction" He commented. I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Whatever happened to glad to see you, I missed you?" He asked. I gave him a quick glare.

"Sam told me they could take care of business without me" He smiled

"Really?" I asked. I was a bit skeptical.

"His exact words were, 'go be with your imprint'"

"OH, I have a surprise for you" I remembered I had Jakes room all set. I dragged him along to the car.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" He asked upon reaching the car

"Oh yea, I forgot" I shrugged

"Give me two seconds" I said to him, running off into the woods. I spotted two deer and I went after them, quickly draining them both. I sprinted back to the car and Jacob was leaning against it, he looked so cute.

"Ready" I announced. I slid into the driver's seat and realized this was the first time I had driven with Jake in the car. Hopefully I would be able to concentrate. We were driving down the long road that was just before my house when he leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Do you want us to crash?" I asked, steadying my breathing

"I'll behave" He promised

"For now" He finished with a devilish grin that took my breath away. I was so excited about his room, I almost couldn't hold it in.

"Before you get out, put this on" I handed him a scarf

"You want me to wear it?" He was such a smart aleck

"No, it's a blindfold" I took it from him and tied it over his eyes. I went over to his side and guided him to his 'surprise'.

"Okay now stand right here" I adjusted him so that he'd be directly in front of the room. I removed his blind fold, making sure he kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" I whispered in his ears. He took in the room quickly and began to walk around touching everything like a kid in a toy store.

"You did all this for me?"

"I wanted to have something special for you when you came back" I said

"You are something special" He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine.

"There's more" If I didn't stop now I'd completely forget once we started kissing

"What more could you give me?" He wondered

"Edward has agreed to let you move in, if you want. I mean you practically live here anyway"

"Guess its official now" He looked around the room. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch.

"Blondie is going to go ballistic" Jake enjoyed making Rosalie miserable, I wonder if those two will ever get along.

"She'll get over it" I freed my arms from his hold to rest them on his chest

"She'll have too because as long as you want me, I'm not leaving"

"I always want you"

"Yea, one these days you're going to get sick of me and have to lock me out" He joked

"I would never do such a thing" He didn't honestly believe I would lock him out.

"Good, because I'd probably just break through a window" I smiled so hard my cheeks could have exploded. He dipped his head down to kiss me and I kissed him back eagerly. All the darkness faded away, I had the sun back. His free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. His lips began moving less and less and I groaned in disapprovement.

"WHOAH, IS THAT A FRIDGE?" He snatched his lips from mine and went to rummage through it. I couldn't help but laugh at his amusement. He turned to me and cracked a smile.

"You want to do something?" He asked, not turning his attention from his fridge.

"Yea"

"What?" He walked back over to me and pulled me in his arms

"YOU" I pushed him to the bed and straddled him

"Ness, stop"

"Why, nobody's home" I clasped my hands around his wrists

"And anyway, we need to break in your new sheets" I smiled wickedly. He pulled his wrists from my hands to pull my face to his. I used my now free hands too unzip my sweat suit jacket a little. His hands roamed under the jacket, drifting up my back. Then he stopped, breaking the kiss to look at me. Jacobs' heart picked up significant speed.

"A-are you not wearing anything underneath this?" He patted my back

"Nope" I said popping the p. I heard him gulp as he felt further up to where my bra should be. From the way I was straddling him, I could feel his bulge on my inner thigh. He put his hand securely behind my neck and flipped us over. He attacked my mouth while holding my waist tightly. Jake used his free hand to lift my leg and hitch it around his hip. A moan escaped my lips when his bugle brushed my core through my pants. I trailed my hand down his back to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up. It was impossible to get it all the way off in the position he was in. He sat himself up and pulled it over his head. I didn't like the absence of his warmth. He came back down to me but rested his weight on one side of his body. He ran his hands up to the zipper of my jacket.

"Is this okay?" I nodded slowly. He dragged the zipper down leisurely. I expected him to rip the jacket off of me but he didn't. He traced his finger between where the jacket had parted, making my heart accelerate. When his finger reached my belly button he circled the outside of it. He scooted himself down to kiss it, making my toes curl. He kissed his way back up to me, placing an open mouth kiss between my breasts.

"This is far enough" He kissed my lips softly between each word.

"Ok" I agreed but I was still frustrated. My thoughts were interrupted by the growling of Jacobs' stomach.

"Hungry?" He nodded with a goofy grin

He chased me down stairs, making me giggle like a little girl. I saw a note on the counter, what is with all these notes lately?

_Ness, we've been invited by the Denali clan to come and visit. I convinced Edward to let you stay home, you can thank me later. I would have told you this in person but you were busy. Edward and Bella told me to tell you that they're sorry they keep leaving you like this but it's important that we keep alliances with vampires who share our vegetarian lifestyle. We should be back in three days, at the latest._

_We love you, Alice_

_P.S. You two behave yourselves =)_

"Alice was here" I said examining the note

"That's weird, I didn't hear or smell her" He said

"That's because you had a face full of Nessie" I tossed him the note

I skipped to the refrigerator, inspecting its contents. Jacob collapsed on the couch.

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?" He answered my question with a question

"There's lasagna"

"That's fine, you know you don't have to cook for me" He said

"I know, I like doing things for you" I put a plate of lasagna in the microwave and watched it make its revolutions.

"Done yet?" He asked, walking up behind me

"Patience is a virtue" I said back to him

"You're less patient than I am" He mumbled

"I didn't say it was a virtue I possessed" I reached up and pulled the hot plate from the microwave

I handed him the plate and we both made our way to the table. I watched him as he shoveled down his meal. Where does he put it all?

"That was good" He patted his stomach. I was staring at him, I could not help it.

"What?" He said wiping his face

"I'm just glad the eclipse is over, I have the sun back"

**Sorry I had to leave you hanging. More reviews please.**


	23. Revenge

Jacobs/Renesmees P.O.V.

**(Jacob)**

"I'm just glad the eclipse is over, I have the sun back"

"And you have me to yourself for three whole days" I smiled

She sighed heavily "What am I going to do with you Jacob Black?"

"Well tomorrow we're having a bonfire"

"I thought you said I was gonna have you to myself" She pouted

"You will, afterwards but the pack will be back and we all wanted to do something together"

"It has been a while since I've seen them" She said

I pushed my plate towards her.

"You can take care of that" she said with a plain tone

"I thought you said you liked doing things for me?"

"I do but there's nothing wrong with your hands, trust me I know" She smirked

"The sooner you get your lazy butt up the sooner you can come cuddle with me" She bounced off into the living room. I threw the dish in the sink from where I was standing. I was pretty sure I broke it but I didn't care. I ran up behind her and scooped her into my arms.

"I didn't want to say anything but that lasagna tasted kinda weird" I whispered in her ear

"That's because it had ground turkey in it instead of beef. I'm a semi- vegetarian, remember?" She turned to face me.

"Let's play a game" She suggested

"Ok but what do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want"

"Alright" I couldn't say no. I'd be willing to do anything for her.

"Hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek" She grinned widely, dazzling me with her perfect teeth

"Don't cheat" I flicked her nose

"No phasing" She said to me as if I'm the one who's always cheating.

She kissed my neck "Count to one-hundred" She whispered against my skin.

"One, two, three..." I covered my eyes and she raced off to hide. It wouldn't be hard to find her; I'd just follow her scent. There were motives behind Nessie wanting to play hide and seek, whether it's to tease me or because she's bored, I didn't care. I continued to count, getting closer and closer to one-hundred.

"Ninety-nine, one-hundred, ready or not here I come" Let the hunt begin

**(Renesmee)**

I could still hear him counting from a distance. This is the perfect opportunity for me to tease him just a little more. I'm starting to believe that I'll stop at nothing to get in Jacobs pants. _When did I turn into such a pervert? _ Carlisle says that my hormones are bound to be out of control for a while, even though I'm fully grown now. Jacob doesn't think I'm ready but I am. I'm ready to be with him in that way, to love him that way. Slowly I heard his footsteps approaching and smelled his woodsy scent. I had ran all the way out of the house and into the woods. I perched myself on a branch right above Jakes head.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" He sang

I bite back a laugh as I watched him starting to frantically search for me. I positioned myself carefully before leaping from the branch to surprise him.

Before I could come into contact with him he turned around and caught me

"Got'cha!" He yelled and we both toppled over

"You didn't really believe that I couldn't find you?" He asked me. I just shrugged.

"I'd know your smell anywhere" He boasted. I sat up in his arms to look him dead in the eye.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked him

"You might have mentioned it"

"I love you" I ran my hand through his short hair

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I love you too" He ran his thumb across my cheek

"What's with the look?" He looked confused for a moment

"I was thinking, I don't deserve you"

"Let me decide that"

"Trust me though, the feeling is mutual" I didn't deserve Jake but like I've said before, I'm not giving him up. I got up, wiping the forest residue from my clothes. My intentions were to head back home but Jake caught my arm.

"Did you forget our agreement?" I had forgotten. The only reason I said he could have whatever he wanted if he won was so that he would play with me and I hadn't planned on losing.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"A kiss" He chortled. I pulled myself in his arms and crashed my lips on his. I felt the corners of his lips turn up when I jumped up to wrap my legs around him. He held me up by my bottom firmly and I snaked my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against a tree, while running his hands over the small of my back. _I'll cut him off any second now._ Jacob whispered my name in my ear, which would have made my legs give out if they were not already holding onto him_. Yep, any second now I'll stop him. _His teeth grazed my neck and I moaned silently.

"We should stop" I moaned. I tried to assert myself but he was making it very difficult.

"Ok" He said against my collarbone before kissing it. I hissed through my teeth and he kissed his way up my neck. The bark on the tree was crumbling under the pressure from Jakes body being pressed to mine. I could hear it breaking off and falling to the forest floor. I unwrapped my legs in an attempt to get myself under control but Jake caught them and hitched them back in place. I dug my nails into his shoulders, trying to fight him. I knew what he was doing and I couldn't let him be in control anymore.

"Stop, Jake" I said weakly

**(Jacob)**

"Stop, Jake" she said weakly

For the first time she was asking me to stop. I had to control myself. I gently pried her body away from the tree and she jumped down from my hold. I brushed the broken bark off her back, trying to hold back a laugh. She sweetly grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house.

"You tricked me" I accused her

"Actually, it didn't go according to plan. I was planning on winning the game so you would have to give me what I wanted but it ended working in my favor" She was so evil

"I knew you didn't want to stop" She was using my request to get back at me.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I guess you'll never know" She flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

By the time we reached the house it was dark. Ness went straight to the kitchen to retrieve the plate she knew I broke.

"Esme won't appreciate this" She said holding up a piece of the broken dish.

"It's just a plate"

"She got this from Thailand" She said in a 'for your F.Y.I.' tone

"I'll give her my deepest apologies" I would. It was the least I could do. After all, she does cook for me on a daily basis.

"Sure" She said mockingly and I splashed her with a little water from the sink

"Jacob, you're getting me wet" She laughed

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, realizing that what she said had a double meaning. She dried the dishes, discarding the one broken plate and put the rest away.

"I'm ready for bed now" She held out her arms like a baby does when it wants to be picked up.

"I'll put you to bed then" I said picking her up, bride style. I started going towards her room until she stopped me.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight" who_ could argue with that? _I sat on the bed with her still in my arms before placing her next to me.

"Jake, give me one of your shirts"

"Why?"

"Just do it" She rolled her eyes. I dug through the drawers for a shirt and I couldn't find a single one so I pulled the one I had on off and tossed it to her

"I'll be right back" She scurried out the room. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. I liked my new room, it was cozy. It made me feel 'at home'. I spent more time here than I did my actual home so I guess it made sense that it felt like home. When I'm with Nessie, I am home. Seconds later, she dashed through the door wearing my shirt. She casually came to sit by me on the bed.

"Ness, you're torturing me" I turned to her

"The sooner you give in the sooner the torture will end" She said sharply

"Oh, so this is all part of your plan?" I asked

"Did you ever consider that maybe I have my own plan in mind? That maybe this is part of my plan to get you into my shirt because I like the way it looks on you?

"Did you ever consider that maybe this is part of my plan to get you out of your shirt because I like the way you look without it?" She replied. She had me there. She was always one step ahead of me.

"I'm not going to force you into anything you big baby, we can just cuddle" She pulled up the covers and we both settled ourselves beneath them. Ness grabbed the remote and turned to some vampire movie, not that I was paying attention. My focus was on her mostly. She rubbed her bare legs on mine and it made me shudder.

"Ness, I thought you said….

"I'm just trying to get comfortable" She defended herself. _Oh god. _Now her breast was rubbing against my arm and I exhaled heavily. In one quick motion she was straddling me. I could smell _her._

"Ness umm I need you to get up" The wolf in me was trying to break free, to please her.

"What's wrong?" Concern smothered her face. I lifted her off of me and dashed to the other side of the room.

"My instincts are telling me to…" I couldn't finish. The feeling was so strong and it would be completely natural to act on it.

"Telling you to what?" She moved to the end of the bed to get closer to me

"I can smell _you _and my instincts are telling me to please you" I looked up at her afraid she would be ashamed by what I said but she had a wicked grin planted on her face.

"So _please_ me" She said biting her lip. _Oh my God, I'm going to lose it._ She stood up on her knees at the edge of the bed and I slowly approached her, pushing her on her back. I caressed her skin all the way up to the top of her thigh.

"Ness" I whispered

"Yes?"

I rested my lips my her ear "Revenge is sweet" I smiled

"Oh, you're horrible" She pouted, folding her arms against her chest.

"Seriously though, Ima need you to put some pants on or something" Even though I had manage to turn this situation around, I didn't want to take any chances.

"How come?" She asked, pulling her eyebrows into an adorable frown

"Ness I'm a dog, no pun intended and you're over estimating my self control"

"Which is tempting you more, my smell or my body?" She challenged

"It's about neck and neck" I grinned briefly in spite of myself, and then I was serious again. "Now, why don't you stop pushing your luck and go change?"

"Fine" She agreed and stormed out of the room. When she returned she was wearing zebra print pants with a matching button up top. She threw me my shirt before climbing back in bed. I snuggled closer to her. I really did feel exhausted. I looked down and Ness was almost asleep. This angel I had in my arms drove me crazy but in a good way. _Hey God, if you can hear me, Thanks._


	24. Bonfire

Jacobs P.O.V.

Waking up to an angel gives you the most amazing feeling, a feeling of complete devotion. She made everyday feel like the first time I imprinted. I admired her while she slept. I marveled at her curvy lips and gently caressed them with my finger tips. It might not make any sense but I'd probably miss Nessie even if we never met. I think even if Ness and I had been born completely human we still would have ended up together. I pushed back her bangs to admire her face further. Her radiant eyes now hidden beneath luxurious eyelashes were my absolute favorite and I wanted to be dressed and ready before she opened them.

I slid my arm out from under her and she grasped my arm, whimpering. "It's okay Ness, I'm just going to take a shower" I assured her. She let go and I hurried off to the bathroom. I checked the time and it was almost three o' clock. _Wow, we slept through the morning._ The hot water was exactly what I needed to relax, not that I was stressed. Once I was out the shower I poked my head in my room to see if Nessie was still sleeping, she was. I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. When I came back she was on the patio just outside her room on the phone.

"That was Edward, checking up on us" of course he was

"Go get changed" I instructed

"What's wrong with what I have on?" She looked down at her zebra print pajamas

"Um I don't know if It's appropriate for a bonfire but if you're keen on wearing it, it's……cute" I said pinching at the fabric of her top

"Oh, I forgot we were having a bonfire, I'll change" She stared at me for a while

"What?" why did she keep looking at me like that?

"Do you mind? I want to get dressed"

"No I don't mind" I bite back a smile

"Out ya perv" She laughed

"perv? Ouch Ness" I put my hand over my heart. She shut the door and I went down stairs to wait. When she came down she was wearing a short summer dress, a sweater, and flip flops. I thought she looked amazing but I didn't want her going out like that.

"Don't you have any regular clothes?" She was always dressed like a model

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing, you look beautiful but I don't want a bunch of guys ogling you" If anyone was going to ogle her it would be me.

"Don't be ridiculous, this outfit is totally cute and I'm sure I won't look any different than any other girl at the beach" She objected

"Please just….go change" I said a little irritated. Did she not know what outfits like those do to guys?

"Ok Edward!" She annunciated. The next time she came back down she had on this sort of top/ short blue and white striped connected thingy, a little grey sweater, and white flip-flops. It was still a little short but less revealing than a dress.

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm not changing again Jacob Black" I laughed, she only called me by my full name when she was agitated.

"No what you have on is fine, I was just curious as to what you call it"

"Oh, it's a romper" She said cheerfully

"This color looks lovely against your skin" I rubbed her shoulder

"Why thank you" We walked out the front door hand in hand and I walked her to the passenger's side of the car, opening the door for her. I tried to pay attention to the rode but half of my attention was focused on Ness the entire way to La Push.

La Push beach………

"NESS!" Seth screamed before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Long time no see" She giggled. By the time he put her down we were surrounded by the whole pack.

"Nice to see you" Leah said kissing her cheek. At first Leah didn't really like Ness, which wasn't a surprise since Leah didn't really like anyone but eventually she became fond of her.

"You too" Ness replied

"Nessie!" Squealed Clair and she jumped into her arms. Claire was still younger than Ness because she was human and aged normally. Then up came Jared, who, besides me and Seth, was closest to Nessie.

"Hey there Hybrid" said Jared, pulling her into a head lock.

"Hey mutt" She said mussing his hair once she got out of his hold. Kim, the girl that Jared imprinted on only waved at Ness as she clung to Jared's waist. Colin and Brady also casually waved. The three stooges were quickly approaching, Quil, Embry, and Paul. The three of them lifted Ness up and carried her above their heads like a sacrifice while chanting "Nessie, Nessie". Sam just pulled Ness into a friendly embrace. Everyone was glad to see Ness, the whole pack loved her. After everyone had said their 'hellos', Ness and I took a seat on the sand. We had a blast roasting marshmallows and talking about funny moments that happened to us as a pack. Truth or Dare had to be the best part of the evening, when Jared dared Paul to phase and set his own tail on fire. We laughed until we cried. Ness rested her head on my shoulder while running her hand up and down my arm. She was being really quiet tonight. Sam started to tell this long story about our ancestors and how our pack came to be, this was Nessies favorite Quileute story, even though it bored everyone else to tears. It surprised me when she started getting antsy during the story.

"Follow me" She whispered. She ran full speed towards the forest and like always I ran after her. She stopped half way into the forest with her back facing me.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she turned around and molded her lips to mine.

"I'm done fighting you then trying to get back at you, I can't take it anymore" She confessed. I firmly pulled her face back to mine. Ness started to remove her sweater while I kicked off my shoes. _This was it._ I was going to make love to Nessie. I was done fighting too. Just as desire filled my head, so did something else. Did I really want our fist time to be in public, in the woods?

"Jacob" My angel moaned

"Ness" I pulled away to look her in the eyes

"Yea?" She said breathlessly

"I love you….I love you too much to do this in the woods" She quickly shot up and pushed me off of her.

"I do want to" I said before she had a chance to storm off

"You do?"

"Yes, just not _here_"

"So take me home then" She said seductively. I pressed my lips to hers on more time after we had readjusted our clothes. Everyone sitting around the fire shot their heads up to look at us when we emerged out of the woods.

"Umm we're going to go" I announced, grabbing Ness by the hand. I could hear them laughing as we departed.

"GOING TO GET IT ON?" I heard Jared yell and I shot him a glare from over my shoulder. He ducked his head down and Paul started laughing.

I pulled Ness closer to me as we walked to the car. "When we get home I'm going to love you so thoroughly, you won't be able to walk for a week"

"Let's hurry then" She smiled. We reached the house faster than I ever expected to. When we got to the front door I realized I had locked it. I desperately dug in my pockets for the keys.

"What the hell did you lock the door for?" She asked jokingly

"For your safety" I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door" She said

"I'm seriously about to break the door down" This was just my luck. She started to help me 'look' for the keys by sticking her hand in my front pocket, which by the way, wasn't helping. She sighed heavily before disappearing into the night. I stood there wondering where she went until I she was facing me on the other side of the door.

"How'd you get in?"

"The window" She raised her eyebrow. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around me. We undressed as I walked us up the stairs. I had gotten all the way down to my boxers but she still had on her romper.

"My room our yours?" I asked when we reached the hallway.

"Yours" She said kissing my neck. I placed her on the bed gently and hovered over her.

"Are you sure Ness, once we do this it can't be undone" I said. Any moment now I would wake up from this dream.

"I'm sure Jacob" I looked in her eyes, she wanted this. She wanted to be with me in _that way_. This time, I was ready too. I was ready to please her, to feel pure _bliss._


	25. Bliss? No, More like Hell

He was finally giving in. I have wanted this for a while and now that it was happening I was starting to get nervous. This is Jacob, I have nothing to be worried about. _What if I'm not good?_ With shaking hands I reached up to untie my romper, which was the only besides my underwear, that was keeping me from being naked.

"I want to do that" Jacob stopped my hand, replacing it with his. I helped him by pushing my arms out the sleeves and scooting it down to my hips. I lifted my butt up so Jake could pull it all the way off. I self-consciously covered myself.

"Ness, you're gorgeous. Don't hide yourself from me" He said softly, moving my hands away from myself.

"Would you think of me as less than a man if I told you I was nervous" He was nervous, I could see it in his eyes.

I propped my body up on my elbows "You've never done this before?" Even though Jake spent most of his time with me it was still hard to believe he's never been with a woman.

"No" He laughed , not meeting my gaze.

"Well just do whatever feels natural" I said wanting to comfort him

"If I hurt you, you have to promise to stop me"

"I promise" I removed my underwear and now was lying under Jacob completely naked. He took off his boxers, making us skin to skin. For the first time our skin was touching with nothing in between us.

**(Jacob)**

Her skin felt amazing to me. I was in shock to the fact that I was now laying on top of her, both of us naked. I moaned a little when she opened her legs wider to allow me room to lie between them. I kissed her passionately and she grabbed my hair to pull me closer. She started panting when my chest came into contact with hers. I kissed her neck and nibbled on it.

"Jacob, please, now" She demanded

"Are you sure?" She nodded dazedly . I put myself at her entrance and started to gradually push my way through. She gasped in pain, I whispered words of comfort in her ear. I got a little further in…..

"JACOB BLACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" _Edward_. Ness pushed me off of her and I fell to the floor. Desperately, I tried to gather up our clothes.

"When you two get dresses, GET DOWN STAIRS" He added. We got dressed faster than we undressed. Nessie grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"No matter what happens, don't back down. We make our own decisions" She said. Where did all this bravery come from? We walked slowly down stairs and I looked into the eyes of eight vampires, five of them were ready to kill me.

"Renesmee, you've got some explaining to do" Edward said pacing back and forth.

"No, I don't" She gave my hand a gentle squeeze when I shot her a shocked look.

"Oh you think so?" Bella interjected

"No, I know so. My Sex life doesn't concern any of you" Edward broke a floor board when she said 'sex life'.

"You're not ready for that type of commitment" Edward said to her firmly

"We love each other and we've known each other for a long time. It's safe to say that we're ready"

"We know _he_ is" Emmett commented.

"Love is not a good enough reason to do what you were about to do. Renesmee, GROW UP. This is not a fairytale land you live in. You can't just do whatever you want and think it's going to turn out perfectly" I saw the hurt in Nessies eyes as her father yelled at her.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so naïve if I hadn't been shielded my whole life" tears were pouring out her eyes but she never let go of my hand.

"This is what we both wanted" I finally spoke up. Edward glared at me intensely.

"Ness, come on, we're wasting our breathe" I pulled Nessie towards the front door. Edward grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from me.

"You can go but she's not" Said Bella. I thought Bella would at least be on our side, guess not.

"From this moment on your every _breathe_, is a gift from me" Edward threatened

"No dad I'm not going to let you rule my life" She snatched away from him to run to me.

"And if you want me to grow up, you have to allow it" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

**(Edward)**

"And if you want me to grow up, you have to allow it" I was in a state of shock. I hated to admit it but she was right. She and Jacob ran out the house, I should chase after her but that would only push her away. I punched a hole in the wall in the height of my frustration , Bella came to console me.

"I thought you would be the death of me but I was wrong. It's that child"

"It worked though, we have to keep Renesmee away from Jacob long enough to catch that shape-shifter" Bella said rubbing my back

"Remember what the Denali clan said, He can shift into whatever and whoever"

"I still don't understand, why Nessie?" Emmett asked

"Because he hates half breeds and the fact that she is a werewolf's imprint , makes it even sweeter for him. I'll let Jacob know what's going on so he doesn't do anything reckless"

_How does he know about us though? _I heard Jasper think

"He found out about us in Volterra" I pulled out my phone and dialed Jacobs' number

**(Jacob)**

Nessie wouldn't stop running. She was upset and hurting but I couldn't let her vent this way. She needed to be with her family no matter what they thought of me. I stopped abruptly when my phone vibrated.

"Let's keep going" She sobbed

"One sec"

"Hello?"

"Jacob, we're doing this for her own good. There is a shape-shifter who has his sights set on Renesmee and we need you to stay away from her until we catch him" Edward said

"So this isn't about what almost happened?"

"I can't say we are thrilled about it but no, it just gave us an excuse to keep you away until this is all settled"

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed. I had to protect her even if that meant staying away from her.

"Hurt her" _What?_

"Make her think you don't want her anymore. Tell her you need some time apart" I couldn't believe he was telling me to do this.

"I can't" _I can't hurt her_ I thought

"You have to, she'll understand later" He hung up

"Who was that?" She asked still crying

"Sam" I lied

"Ness, we need to talk" This was going to hurt me just as much as it will hurt her

"Those are like the four worst words in the English language" She pulled her eyebrows together and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think we should see other people"

"What?" She said sadly

" This will give you some time to make sure I'm what you really want. You need to have other options" I didn't want her to have options, she had me.

"There are no options. It's you or nothing" She was ripping with anger now.

" I can't take it, I need some space" I had to make this convincing.

"You need some space?" She laughed in spite of herself.

"THERE IS NO SPACE BETWEEN US" She shouted.

"Whatever, I'm going back to La Push" I can't get caught up in the emotion. I felt my heart tearing in every direction.

"I'm going with yo.."

"NO, I don't want you to go" my eyes reflected the same pain that was in hers, I was just better at hiding it.

"You don't want me?"

"No, go back home" I said coldly. I turned my back and started to walk away, quickly.

"Jacob?" I kept walking

"JACOB" I stopped dead in my tracks. This is harder than I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Tears were building up in my own eyes, threatening to spill over. I could count every individual piece that my heart was now shattered into. I looked over my shoulder, afraid of meeting her gaze.

"I love you" I said on last time. I phased instantly and took off running. This wasn't bliss.

**(Renesmee)**

I can't breathe. I can't move. _How could he?_ It's like a giant hole has been punched through my chest. I was dead on the inside.

" You said you'd never leave me" I walked and walked to the end of the woods, I could see my house from where I stood. This was Edwards fault. I ran into the house faster than I knew I was capable.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shrieked. All eyes were on me, sixteen of them.

"Renesmee, I didn't do anything" I walked to stand face to face with him, almost since he was taller than me.

"YOU MADE HIM LEAVE" I punched him as hard as I could and didn't stop. My hands were throbbing in pain but it was less pain than I was feeling emotionally. I was throwing a fit, smacking him, punching him, and he didn't budge. He didn't even flinch.

" YOU DID THIS!" I was hitting him with more force and my hands were aching. Edward grabbed my arms and tried to hug me, I fought against him.

"I love you" He held me close while I clawed him.

"I HATE YOU" I scratched at his bare skin but he wouldn't let go. My legs attempted to take me far away from this place, from this hell. I was fighting all of them. Kicking and screaming, they held me close to them. I saw nothing but hurt in my mothers' soulful eyes. The same hurt was in the eyes of my entire family. _Why were the people I love doing this to me?_

"LET ME GO" I cried. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice went to stand by mom, who had her hand clasped over her mouth. It took Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to hold me.

"JACOB!" That's the last thing I said before my world, my everything, went _black._


	26. Shifts Pt1

**Sorry I left you kind of in the dark about why Jacob had to leave Renesmee. The shape shifter can turn into whomever not just a wolf like Jacob. He wants Renesmee b/c he doesn't like half breeds, He believes its wrong from vampires to mate out of their own species and he could use Jacob to get close to Renesmee, By shifting into him. Trust me if Jacob didn't have to leave her he wouldn't. Edward loves his daughter just as much as Jacob does that is why Jacob trusts him so much when Edward tells him to hurt her and with Nessies life on the line, he wouldn't take any chances. Sorry this chapter is short but I needed to explain the last chapter before I continued any further. Thanks for the reviews.**

Bella's P.O.V.

What we were doing to Renesmee was monstrous and it was breaking my heart to watch. She fought her father, her grandfather, and her uncle's until she blacked out. Her bodied lay lifeless in their arms. Tears streaming down, her heart is broken. Because her life is hurting, so am I. Baffling what we'd do to the ones we love just to keep harm from coming to them, when in the end we are harming them instead. I followed Edward as he carried Renesmee up to her room. The fighting took a lot out of her. He placed her on the bed, though she wasn't moving, she never shut her eyes. It was almost scary to look at her that way, she looked dead. The thought would have sent chills up my spine if vampires were capable of such a thing.

"She'll be fine, she's just a little heartbroken" He kissed the top of my head.

"She'll _never_ forgive us" I said

"She might forgive you, it's me she hates, remember?" He smiled half heartedly

"She didn't mean it. Like you said Renesmee is heartbroken"

"Do you ever wish that she had been born human? Maybe if she was human things wouldn't try to hurt her all the time"

"She'd get hurt regardless of _what_ she is but I get what you're saying. No, I don't wish she was human. If she were human we would have to be extremely careful around her all the time. If she were human she'd always worry about dying and getting old. In our family those would be heavy burdens to bear. I love her exactly the way she is" I looked at my husband with adoring eyes. He was a good dad.

"We should probably take shifts, to keep an eye on her" I suggested

"Good idea" Said Edward

"I'll take the first shift" I said setting myself in a chair by Nessies bed.

"Ok, I'll leave you two then" He left the room

"It's going to be ok, my little nudger" I Held her hand In my own


	27. Shifts Pt2

**Have you ever loved someone so much you'd be willing to tell them anything to keep them from harm, even hurt them. That's why Jacob did what he did, even though it is literally killing him. In Nessies state she won't be thinking rationally and if the shape shifter shows up looking like Jacob she won't even think what if it's not him. She'll just act, without thinking but since he hurt her she might not be so naïve. Jacob doesn't mean a thing he says and besides do you really think he can stay that far away for long?**

**You're welcome kmddeprez1122. I didn't mean to make you confused =J.**

Bella's P.O.V.

She never moved. She didn't even blink. If I couldn't hear her beating heart so clearly I'd say she wasn't alive, but I knew better. It's possible to die from a broken heart, I did once. She inhaled sharply and knew that she was awake.

"Sweetheart?" She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" That was a dumb question, she obviously wasn't ok. All she did was close her eyes momentarily and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You need to eat something" I said rubbing under her eyes. She weakly shook her head 'no'.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Carlisle" She gave my hand a gentle squeeze as I turned to walk away.

"I don't blame _you_" She said hoarsely.

I came back quickly with Carlisle and he inspected her.

"She appears to be fine" Carlisle said, shining a light in her eyes.

"Remind me again why we aren't telling her what's going on" Carlisle said to me after we were out of hearing distance, even for Nessie.

" Alice said she saw us decide to tell Renesmee what was happening and the future was clearer. Meaning both Jacob and Renesmee were not in it. The moment we decided not to tell her, the future became blurry to Alice. For some reason deciding to tell Nessie took her and Jacob out of the future completely . This could mean they die, I don't know about you but I don't want to find out"

" Fair enough" He patted my shoulder and joined the others down stairs. I walked back to her room and she had turned her back to the door.

"This is just a stupid fight, you and Jacob will make up" She flinched when I said Jacob. She touched my arm and said very clearly through her gift ' History repeats itself'.

"It does seem like you're going through the same things I went through" I smiled to myself. She turned over to look at me. Her eyes shot a glare past me and I knew Edward was standing there.

"You want me to take over?" He asked. Renesmee continued to glare at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" She gave up on glaring and stared into space, motionless.

"Her mind" He whispered

"What?" Nessie didn't acknowledge that he said anything.

"It's _blank_" He murmured. He put his hand over his unbeating heart.

"She's not thinking about anything, not feeling anything" He walked to the other side of her bed to look at her. He stroked her hair and she didn't move.

"This is depression at its worst" I stated

"Is…is this how you were when I left?" He asked

"There not that many differences from what you're seeing now"

"Excuse me" He got up and walked out of the room.

"Your father feels terrible about what happened"

"Of course, he did it" That was the most she's said so far

"Look at him Ness, he's sorry"

"No but he will be" This wasn't my Renesmee, my little nudger. This was a monster that we've created. I don't blame her though but I don't blame Edward either.

"Come on little sister, I'll take it from here" Emmett shook me gently by the shoulders

"Ok" I needed to give my heart a break anyways.

"I love you" I said to my little girl. She didn't say anything but I knew she loved me too. I gave a quick smile to Emmett before leaving.

"Give sorrow words, the grief that does not speak, whispers the o'er fraught heart and bids it break". I recited to myself.


	28. Shifts Pt3

Emmett's P.O.V.

"You know we love you right?" I said to her. She didn't look at me.

"We can play Wii, I'll start beating you this time" Nothing, not even a smart comeback. Hell, the least she could do was give me a dirty look but she didn't even do that. This kids all broken up. I felt just as responsible for being a part of this plan.

"I would keep quite too if I just got challenged by my wiser and more skilled uncle" I smirked. I thought I could get her to talk if I pissed her off.

"Spare me" She whispered coldly. _Ouch._ The more I looked at her the more I felt her pain. She looked like hell. Her face was whiter than mine. Her eyes were the worst, they didn't have that beautiful flicker of life that I loved. They had lost that life and were now carrying dark bruises beneath them.

"You want me to go get you something to eat?" She shook her head. I touched the bruises under her eyes and she weakly pushed my hand away.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"You're making everyone miserable" I said

"The feeling is mutual" She spat

"You have to eat eventually. How long do you plan on being miserable?" She couldn't keep this up for long. She'd start going crazy.

"How does forever sound ?" She asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Awww Nessie bear, I know right now this may seem like you'll feel like this forever but it'll pass, you'll get over it"

"When forever ends then I'll get over it"

"Why don't you call him?" I handed her the cell phone from her nightstand.

"And say what?"

"How you feel would be a good start" She took the phone from me and turned it over and over in her hands.

"If I text him, will you get off my back?"

"Maybe" Now we're getting somewhere.

"Ok" She quickly typed something and closed the phone.

"What did you say?"

"September tenth"

"Your birthday?" Why would she text that

"The day Jacob first imprinted on me" She corrected me. The phone vibrated when it got a reply and she threw the phone to me.

"I can't" was all she said.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" She nodded. I opened the phone and read the text.

"It says September twelfth and still am" She knew what it meant and smiled very delicately.

" That was the first time we said we were in love with each other"

"See, that wasn't so bad" She shut her eyes and began to cry.

"It wasn't so bad but it doesn't numb the pain" She clutched her chest

"The absence of him is everywhere I look" I pulled her into a bear hug and she sobbed some more. I didn't sign up for this crap. We were breaking her and soon she will wither into nothing and we'll all hate ourselves for it.

"Get some sleep kiddo" She laid back down, bringing my hand with her and held on to it. When she finally closed her eyes it was the first time I had seen her at peace.

"How is she?" It was Alice

"Better, she talked to me for a while actually"

"She spoke?"

"Yea, this girl is all to pieces" I looked up at her from where I sat.

"Yea" She agreed. She walked over to Ness and smoothed her hair down.

"Do me a favor" I said to her

"Of course brother" She said moving the mess of curls around Nessie.

"Keep Rose out of here, she'll only make things worst" I loved Rosalie but she could write a book on how to ruin someone's day. She didn't like Jacob so keeping him away from Ness didn't bother her. She would only fill Renesmees head with resentment.

"Agreed" Alice new Rosalie just as well as I did.

"I'll switch shifts with you next" She said and I nodded as she left the room. Hopefully, this night of all nights would give Ness _sweet dreams_.


	29. Torn

Edward /Alice's / Jacobs P.O.V.

**(Edward)**

I had turned my own daughter against me. I couldn't make it right not even by telling myself that I did this to protect her. She would _never _forgive me.

"It'll work out my love" Bella said, sitting on my lap and pulling my arms around her.

"I hope so"

"So what the hell do we know about this creep?" Alice asked descending from the stairs.

"His name is Mutatio" (Moo-tay-tee-oh)

"Change?" Jasper asked. That's what his name meant or in this case, _shift_ .

"He's Latin" Jasper added

"Yes" I answered

_How close is he?_ Alice thought

"Not far" I said. We stood in silence, we couldn't allow him to get close enough to hurt Renesmee.

"Em says she's talking" Alice broke the tension.

"That's good" I half smiled. She wasn't talking to me.

"I'm going to go switch with Emmett now' Alice chimed

**(Alice)**

"You can go join the others " I said to Emmett, taking his place next to Ness. When I sat down she smiled at me, slightly.

"I wish you could see me clearly in your visions" She was a lot better

"Why sweetie?"

"So you could tell me if I was going to be alright"

"You _are_ going to be alright" I put my hand on her leg.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. I'm not convinced"

"If you cheer up, maybe I'll work something out with Edward and you can see Jacob" She flinched when I said Jacob but then she smiled and I saw a sparkle in her eyes. There's hope. She sat all the way up, which took me by surprise.

"What do I have to do?" She groaned. Ha, a breakthrough.

"Eat something" I grinned

"Ok" She whispered

"I'll be right back" I said. I ran downstairs and grabbed her a PB&J and some lemonade.

"Now she's eating" I sang as I passed everyone in the living room.

" Here" I handed her meal to her.

"Thanks" I smiled as she devoured the sandwich. She is so stubborn, she's been hungry this whole time but refused to eat.

"Now, how about you get dressed" I advised

"Rome wasn't built in a day" She snapped. I see this depression has done nothing for that mouth of hers.

I sighed deeply "So much like Bella, she was stubborn too".

"Was?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, that much hasn't changed about her" I laughed

"So I guess I need to hold up my end of the deal, huh?" I said before walking back downstairs.

"Edward a word?"

"Yes" He replied

"I think she deserves a little time off for good behavior"

"Ok" He said without moving

"So, get a certain werewolf over here before you lose your daughter" I ordered. He was just as stubborn as both his girls.

"Alice, do you really think that's wise in her state. She won't be able to handle him leaving again"

"It'll give her just a speck of hope, which might just be enough to get our Nessie back"

"Edward" Bella elbowed him

"Alright, _I'll _go get him" He glared at me when he passed to go out the front door

"Thank-you" I called after him

"Alice one, Edward zero" I said to myself. I walked next to Jasper to peck him on the cheek before returning to Nessies side.

" Um Ness why don't you go get yourself together" I suggested and she smiled. She pulled herself out of bed but was having trouble standing. I caught her by her arm and helped her to the bathroom. When she was done I helped her back in bed. _Ewww, I could smell him already. _Her eyes lit up when he walked in her bedroom.

"I'll give you two some privacy"

**(Jacob)**

It was as if my heart had been restarted, I felt a jolt of electricity pulsate through my body. I could breathe again.

"Hey" I said. She didn't greet me, she toyed idly with her hair. I was at a loss for words.

"I know…..I know you're upset but…

"Upset?" she shook her head

"You _left _me" She said sharply

"Yea, I messed up but trust me it was..

"For my own good" She finished my sentence

"Look, spare my feelings ok, I've heard the same story from everyone in this house" Where had my Ness gone? I kneeled next to her bed and she moved away from me. _Ok, that hurt_. I still couldn't tell her why I left, Edward told me it could affect the future. I grabbed her hand in both of mine and she tried to pull away but I didn't let her. I had no words to explain my behavior. Nothing I could say now can mend her. If she only knew that I never meant those things I said and did.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds and that's what you've given me. I felt empty this whole time I've been away from you, like my entire being was gone and not just half of me. I know you've felt it too. You can be mad at me, it's ok but we belong together."

"How do you know I haven't already moved on?" She asked with tears in her eyes

"Because you'd never give up on me. Because you know in the back of your mind and in your heart that he, whoever he might be won't watch your favorite movies and let you tell him your favorite parts even though you've seen it a million times, he won't hold you when you cry, He won't sing to all your music, Like I do. Because you know that we might make each other mad, sad, frustrated, and crazy but there is nobody in this world right for us than each other" She threw her arms around me and held me close.

"I love you and I won't live this eternal life without you" She broke down.

"You have no concept as to how much I love you, more than my own existence" I crushed my lips to hers and I could feel the hole in my chest being replace by love, the love I've always felt for her. We both pulled apart and she cried some more.

"I can't explain everything right now but I have to leave, I'm sorry" I wiped her tears

" You're keeping something from me" She said with suspicion

" I'll explain, I promise"

"I can't make you stay, can I?"

"If only it were that easy" I smiled

"Goodnight" She knew this wasn't goodbye

"How lucky I am to have someone who makes saying goodbye so hard" I kissed her forehead and jumped off the patio. I wanted to run home, I didn't need Edward in my head all the way back to La Push. Leaving her didn't hurt as much as before. Last time I felt my heart slowly shattering into a million pieces, this time it was more like a piece of my heart was being torn out. I was broken then, now I'm _torn._


	30. Angelus

Renesmees P.O.V.

Him leaving me didn't tear me to pieces like it did last time. Now, he was just carrying my heart away with him. It was almost like waking up from a coma. I wasn't going to let myself be imprisoned in this bed or in this room any longer. At that moment Jacob climbed through my bedroom window.

"JAKE" I was startled

"Did I scare you?" He asked but something was different about him, the way he smelled.

"Where a bell or something" I joked

"Come with me" He begged

"Edward won't like this" I cautioned him

"He'll get over it. I have to show you something"

"It better be good" I said pulling on a sweater

"It's to die for" He smiled. He was acting strange and why didn't he show me when he was just here? We ran deep in the woods, for the first time Jake didn't grab my hand when he took off. It kind of hurt my feelings.

"So are you going to explain why you left or what?" I asked wanting him to get to the point and show me whatever he wanted me to see, it was dark and Edward would come looking for me.

"I left because of your family"

"What? You've never cared what they thought before" It didn't make sense; Jacob could care less what my family thought.

"Alice said she saw me hurt you in a vision and they all decided to keep me away" Alice couldn't have seen Jacob in a vision, It was impossible.

"She actually saw you hurting me?" My gut was telling me something isn't right here.

"Yes" He said. His eyes didn't reflect the joy Jacob usually has when he looks at me.

"Jacob, Alice can't see you and I in her visions" I whispered. This wasn't Jacob.

"No? My, mistake" He grinned evilly. In the dark I could make out his features and they were _changing._

"You're not Jacob" I took a step back.

"Mutatio" He said. This man had tan skin like Jacob but his hair was long and wavy. His eyes were crimson like the vultori. I was scared. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted. my cheeks as the passing braches sliced through my face. He was in front of me in a flash. A crushing blow struck my abdomen – I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into a tree. The pain was instantaneous. He walked towards me slowly.

"Isn't it nice that your boyfriend didn't really need to get involved in all this?"

I didn't answer him, scrambling on my hands and knees, I knew I couldn't fight him off. He was over me at once, his hand grabbing my throat to pull me to my feet. I twisted my hands around his, trying to break his hold. He was standing before me, smiling.

"Your kind disgusts me. If I may be so bold to say, you do have beautiful eyes. I'm going to enjoy looking into them as I drain the life out of you" He grasped my throat tighter and I struggled against him.

A warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. The smell of it twisted my stomach. My struggles were getting weaker by the second, as he clutched my throat, depriving me of air. Through the nausea and dizziness I had no shred of hope. I was going to die here, alone. In the dazed state I heard someone call my name.

"NESS!" I knew that voice

"Jacob, run" I said weakly. The dark figure in front of me went flying past me and I fell to the forest floor. Then something larger followed him. It was Jacob, it had to be. I couldn't smell anything besides the blood gushing from my head. I heard cries of agony in the distance, along with vicious bass growling. I was falling in and out of consciousness from the blood loss. There was no point of pressure against my head, I reached up to cover it, trying to stop the bleeding. It hurt. Then, as the pain broke through the darkness to me, I cried out, gasping. As I drifted, I dreamed. I heard the sounds of an angel, calling my name but it was not the same voice I heard before.

"Oh no, Renesmee, no!" The angels' voice cried in horror. The angel lifted me from the ground and we were flying, flying through nothing but darkness. I lifted my hand to touch the angel and he was cold.

"Renesmee, please! Listen to me, keep your eyes open" He begged

Ok, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips. I was dying and I never told Edward that I was sorry, sorry for everything. More warm liquid was running down my face, I realized they were tears. The last thing I said to Edward was 'I hate you' and I didn't mean it. How could I? He made me what I am. Because of him I have Jacob. I am a reflection of him. I have an excellent father, who makes me stronger every day. I could kill everyone in Forks and he would go before a jury and say that I didn't do it, even after he hid the bodies. He is the one who is on my side, even when I'm wrong. Edward would eat things out of my easy bake oven with a smile on his face even though human food is like dirt to him. He loves me so much and I never took the chance to thank him, for everything.

"Daddy" Another tear escaped my cheek. I could see a bright light, through the long tunnels my eyes had become.

"I'm here angel"

"Set here down here Edward" A calm voice instructed him "She's lost a lot of blood, the head wound is fairly deep"

"Daddy, I'm sorry"

"Shhh" Edward soothed me "It's okay, it is not your fault"

"I don't hate you, I love you" My voice was so heavy and slow. I could barley understand myself.

"I know, I love you too, so much" He was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

"My head hurts" I whimpered and I reached up to touch it

"No Renesmee, honey don't touch it" Carlisle said

"My baby" I heard someone murmur. Mom was here too, watching me die. I didn't want her to see me likes this, it would only upset her.

"Momma?" I felt her stone hand grab mine

"I'm right here, I love you" She cried

"I love you, too, momma. More than my own…" My own mouth betrayed me. I couldn't move my lips, at all.

"Carlisle!" She bellowed

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding"

"Oh God" were the last words I heard.

'


	31. Waking Up

Renesmees P.O.V.

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in my bedroom. There was annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't" And warm fingers caught my hand.

"Jake?" I turned my head slightly, and his loving face was inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow.

"Hey" He said pushing back my hair. I remembered everything, the fear, the angel, the _pain._

"He tricked me"

"I know, you don't ever have to worry about him again"

"I was almost too late" He whispered, his voice tormented.

"How bad am I?" I tried to sit up, and it hurt.

"Some blood loss, a laceration to your head, and a concussion"

"I'm sorry" He said

"Don't apologize" I snapped

"You're right" He half smiled

"You should apologize for nearly taking yourself away from me forever"

"I'm sorry" I laughed and winced

"Are you in pain?"

"Only when I moved" I laughed again_. Ouch._

"What happened to _him_?"

"After I pulled him off of you, Me, Seth, Paul, and Jared took care of him" He trembled

"How did you know?"

"I ran home after I left your house and it was just something in the _air._ My gut kept telling me to go back to you. I knew he was after you, that's why I had to leave, to protect you" So he didn't want space. He still _wants_ me. I smiled widely and he mimicked my expression.

I pulled my body up so I could punch him. "You lied to me"

"I had to" He said rubbing his now bruised arm.

"I ended up getting hurt anyway" I murmured. Hurt touched his eyes and his brows pulled together as he frowned.

"I'll never leave you again, if you want me to stay I'll stay. I'm locking you in my room forever" He promised, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. The beeping of the monitor jumped erratically.

"That is so embarrassing" I covered my face

"Don't be ashamed" He said

"I'm proud to say that you're the only one who makes my heart beat like crazy" He laughed

"Mmm" I loved hearing his laugh again.

"What is it?"

"Your laugh" I said closing my eyes.

"What about it?"

"It's the best sound I've ever heard" He bent to press his lips lightly to mine. The monitor went wild.

"Knock, Knock love birds" _Alice_.

"Look at her, one tough cookie" She chimed

"You know it" I boasted

"How ya holding up kid?" Emmett asked, more concerned than I've ever seen him.

"Just fine" I looked over to Jacob. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Angel" Esme held out her arms as she walked to me. She gently kissed the good side of my head.

"Hey grandma" I said lovingly

"How's our little patient?" Carlisle asked, walking in the room.

"I think I might have hit my head but beside that I'm good" I bantered, everyone laughed in unison. He held a light up to my eyes and asked me to follow it.

"Your vitals are good" He informed me. "You'll be back to normal in no time"

"Mom" I whispered when she came in sight.

"You gave us quit a scare" She said as she brushed her lips against my cheek.

"I actually thought I would have a heart attack" Dad said in a non-joking tone.

"Dad" I susurrated. Tears spilled over my eyelids. _Damn these half human emotions of mine._ Edward let out a glorious chuckle at my thoughts.

"Renesmee, you'll be the death of me" He said as he brushed away my tears.

"Sorry" I laughed still pouring my eyes out. Jake looked to Edward and he nodded.

"Let's give them a moment" Edward said and everyone exited.

"Wait, where's Jasper?" I called

"He is downstairs, he couldn't take the blood. He said to tell you he loves you and get some rest" Edward said, graciously closing the door.

"I want to give you something" He announced and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, handing it to me. I opened the box and inside was a dainty (Dainty – delicately beautiful) ring. My jaw dropped.

"It was my mother's" He said

"Oh Jake" It meant so much to me that he would give me something that was so personal.

"She would want you to have it" He added "She would have loved you"

"She'd be so _proud _of _you_" I put my palm on his hot cheek.

"So is this proposal?" I asked

"No, it's more of a promise. A promise that one day I'll meet you at the altar, ready to say I do" His stare was making me breathless. Once again the monitor was beeping like crazy. He grinned.

"I promise to meet you at the altar, one day. I'll be the one in white" I smiled extensively; if I had tried to hold it back I think I might have spontaneously combusted. "I'd wait an eternity to share your last name but if you wished it, I would marry you right this second" He kissed me with a little more force this time and it made me wince but I didn't care. I was kissing my _fiancé_.


	32. Careful In The Kitchen

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, more please.**

Renesmees P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning Jacob was in the same place he was when I awakened after my ordeal, on the edge of my pillow. I ran my hand through his short hair. I'd missed him terribly and now I would always have him. He changed positions on his arms and I drew my hand back, afraid I would wake him.

"You're so adorable when you sleep" I said in a hush tone. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a slight smile.

"I know you're awake" I laughed

"No you don't" He popped one of his eyes open to look at me.

"Mornin'' Jacob said

"Good morning"

"What time is it?" He asked

"It's ten thirty"

"Do you think you feel well enough to come with me to the reservation?"

"I'm not leaving you alone again" He finished

"I would love to" I pulled all the tubes hanging from me out in one swift motion. After I got dressed I walked into Carlisle's study to ask him if I could be discharged from my 'hospital bed'.

"Is it ok if I go out today?" I asked him, putting on the puppy dog eyes and turning up the cute.

"I don't know Renesmee, your injuries are rather new" He replied

"Patients need fresh air and besides, this might help me heal better than being stuck in my room"

He thought for a while, half turning back and forth in his office chair "Ok" He gently grabbed my arm as I turned for the door "But tell Jacob if you come back any more damaged than you already are, my son cannot be held responsible for his actions" I swiftly kissed his cheek and made a run for the door again. Jacob was patiently waiting outside of the study.

"You heard that?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows.

"Sure, sure" He took hold of my hand "You are . . . well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence and I won't allow another hair on your head to be harmed" I Smiled and he kissed my cheek. Jake decided it was better to hold off on the long distance running so we took the rabbit. When we arrived to Jacobs house it was like coming home again, a home away from home. I opened the door with much enthusiasm until Jake came over to the passenger's side to help me.

"You know, I'm not completely helpless" I said but he ignored me and continued to help.

"Are you going to carry me to the door or do I get to walk myself?" He smirked at my question.

"Well…." He picked me up by my legs and put me over his shoulder.

"I wasn't serious" I said upside down and getting a perfect view of Jakes butt. He ducked through the front door, so I wouldn't hit the door frame.

"Hey dad, look what I found lying around" He said lightly smacking my butt. Billy rolled out of the living room, smiling.

"Think we should keep her?" Jake asked still carrying me.

"I don't know son, is she house broken?" Billy played along.

"Nice to see you too Billy. Now, if you two are done with amusing yourselves I'd like to get down" All the blood was rushing to my head.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" Jacob mumbled, setting me down.

"You either" I joked.

"Glad to see you're in one piece" Billy rolled himself closer to me.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be in one piece" I bent down to hug him.

"I'll be watching the game" Said Billy. I turned my attention to Jake, who was leaning against the counter.

"So what are we going to do?" I was wondering why we were here in the first place, not that I was complaining.

"I don't know but whatever we do, I'm going to have to be extra careful with you for a while" He stroked the good side of my head. I rose up on my toes to kiss him. He placed both of his hands tenderly on both sides of my face. I wound my arms around his waist. Jake put his hand on the back of my neck to pull me closer, keeping his other hand on my cheek.

"I thought you said you were going to be careful with me?" I asked against his lips

"I am" He affirmed. He lifted me up to the counter and I broke the kiss.

"Jake, no Billy is right there and he'll hear us" I protested as he kissed my neck.

"Then we'll have to be really quite" He said seductively. In that moment, with those words, I would have agreed to anything. Still, I was a little embarrassed doing this within Billy's hearing range. He lifted my shirt up to run hands over my back. I bit back a moan.

"You kids okay in there?" Billy asked, no doubt still focused on the television.

"Yea dad we're just chilling" Jacob said and it's a good thing he did because all that would have come my mouth were moans. He smiled wickedly before devouring my neck again. I was grasping the counter for dear life. I took his hand in mine and put it over my mouth. He trailed his hot hand over my thigh and to my hip. Jacob took hold of my hip to scoot my butt to the edge of the counter. I had on another juicy sweat suite so it was hard to feel him through the material. He rubbed his hand over my core and I almost blew our cove. Jake and I haven't been this _intimate_ in a while. I scooted myself forward so me and Jake were pelvis to pelvis. Jacob firmly yet cautiously hauled my body until there was no amount of space between us. I folded my body around his torso and compressed my lips to his. He was making sounds of his own. My head hurt a little from kissing Jacob with such force but I wasn't about to stop. I had put up with this sexual frustration for too long. I put my hands in between our bodies to massage every ripple of his abdomen. He had a body that could have been sculpted by angels. Since our last sexual encounter was interrupted, I've never wanted more. Jake ground himself vigorously against me. We both froze when we heard the TV mute. I heard Jacobs heart skip beat when Billy's chair became mobile.

"Hey kids, I'm getting ready to go fishing" He rolled his chair towards his room.

"Ok" We said in unison. We broke out into laughter once we heard Billy's room door closed and I jumped off the counter.

"That's your idea of careful?" I said biting my lip.

"I don't know what came over me" He looked down at his feet.

"I have to admit, that was kinda hot" I couldn't resist telling him.

**Leaving you hanging =D**


	33. Not A Second To Waste

Renesmees P.O.V

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same as any other day. Jake and I watched a couple of sci-fi and horror films and laughed about how bad the special effects were and how silly they made vampires and werewolves seem.

"As if a silver bullet could ever stop me" He pounded his fist against his chest.

"Yea and I don't burst into flames when I go out into the sun" I laughed. "Silly media" I added

"I don't think they'll ever get it right" Jake shook his head. "It's getting late, I should probably get you back home" The last thing I wanted was to go home to a hospital bed.

"Edwards gonna think I abducted you" He said

"It's not abduction if the victim goes willingly" I nuzzled into his chest. I wanted to stay with him.

"Yea, but you need some rest so you can heal" He rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Ok" I gave up. We made our way back to my house. The longer we spent together the harder it would be to part. Jacob carried me to the side of the house just below the window and without letting me go, climbed up a tree and on to my patio. Once inside the anxiety crept in.

"Will you stay?" I asked. Here I go being selfish again, always wanting _my way._

"Not tonight, I have to patrol" Sadness coated his voice. "But I'll stay until you fall asleep" That would be bearable. I felt a little sense of ease wash over when he climbed into bed next to me. I touched his forearm and a smile crept on his face as I sent him images of what happened in Billy's kitchen.

"Sorry about that" He said. I knew that he knew he wasn't sorry. He was just trying to be polite.

"I'm not" I grinned like a fool, a fool in love. He sighed and rested his forehead on mine. I started to sing as we lay there face to face.

"_I'm checking your pulse, I'm giving you air but your body disagrees and no it don't care at all. I'm wasting my time. Now your eyes roll awake, you're looking at me you say darling what happened did I fall asleep and you carry me home? Cause I know I wasn't here" _Jacob smiled angelically at my choice of tune.

"_I'm closing your blinds, I'm shutting your eyes and now I'm afraid I have to go, whoa. I'd sing you a song but I'm feeling quit often my heart is occupied and nows not the time" _Jacob sang, not very well I might add. I didn't care though. His voice was the most significant sound in my world. Just as I was falling to sleep I felt him move and his warmth left me.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, I'm afraid I have to go" He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said drowsily. He chuckled at my fatigue. Jacob kissed me once more before turning towards the balcony. Sleep was coming, much needed sleep. I gazed at the moon peering through the window of my patio door. There was a full moon tonight. Its luminosity was astounding. The moon became less and less visible as my eyes fought to stay open. I surrendered and let them stay closed.

I woke from my peaceful sleep, sweating. I looked over my shoulder and Jake had his arm thrown over me. It was like he made a cocoon of heat under the covers. I wiggled my own arms free to remove the comforter from our bodies. He looked so innocent sleeping, I knew better. I stroked his eyebrow with my fingertip and traced down his jaw. I snuck in a kiss before leaving his side. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite graphic tee; my powerangers shirt and laid it out on the end of the bed. I took a really quick shower and did my usual morning routine. I wrapped a towel around me tightly and tip toed back to my room. I figured it would be ok to dress in my room since Jake was sill sleeping, I'd be quick about it. My eyes stayed locked on him to make sure he wouldn't catch me naked. I pulled on my under wear with my towel draped around me just in case. Once they were on I let the towel drop to the floor. I grabbed my jeans off the bed, pulling them on with haste.

"What _are_ you doing?" He was awake. I froze.

"Umm getting dressed….d-don't look" I turned around so my back was facing him and pulled my shirt on.

"Why didn't you do that in the bathroom?" He rubbed his eyes and turned o look at me.

"I thought you were sleep and I didn't see the need to take my clothes all the back to the bathroom and come all the way back here, after all it is _my_ room" I felt so embarrassed, why I felt this way is beyond me.

"Don't worry I didn't see…much" He smiled.

"Oh, you're such a perv" I said jokingly.

"You were probably hoping I saw you naked" He closed the space between us.

"No" I mumbled, blushing bright crimson.

"Hold on, how long were you pretending you were asleep?" I needed to know exactly how _much _he saw.

"I was awake when you were putting your jeans on" He confessed.

"Well, try not to think about it around Edward" I laughed, I couldn't be mad at him. Boys will be boys.

He followed me downstairs. Everyone was home today. Esme had breakfast waiting for us when we reached the kitchen. Esme was extremely maternal and loved doing things like this for Jake and I. Edward sat in the living room, no doubt trying to pick our brains. I tried my best not to think about what happened upstairs. I said the pledge of allegiance in French, Translated the rosary to Latin, and said the alphabet backwards_. Hi Edward_.

He smiled "Are you trying to keep something from me Renesmee?" Jacob and I sat at the kitchen table, looking suspicious. I imagined he was doing the same thing I was, trying to hide his thoughts with useless information.

"No, my mind is just racing today" I lied. Something told me Jacob was not as good at hiding his thoughts like I was. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled.

"Jacob, mind those thoughts of yours. It would be very difficult for you to climb onto my daughters' patio missing an arm and a leg" Jacobs mind had slipped.

He sat pondering for a moment, like he was seriously trying to imagine hopping around with only an arm and a leg "Nah, I think I could still do it" Jacob grinned. Edward let out a low growl. Thankfully Mom was there to calm him down.

"Thanks for breakfast grandma" I pecked Esmes' cheek.

"It was really good" Jake patted his stomach.

"It was my pleasure" she said. We had to be the most loving, compassionate vampires in all of history.

No one had made plan today. Today was sort of a family day. We spent our time in each other's company. I never really go anywhere so everyday felt like this to me. Emmett, Jacob, and even Edward played video games for a while. Emmett practically shook the whole house when he beat the both of them. Carlisle and Esme told me stories about raising their five children. The rest of the girls reminisced on my infancy. Jasper joined in on story time, telling me about his war experiences. After a while I got kind of bored so I dragged Jacob off to the garage to work on my car.

**Song Renesmee and Jacob sing- Not a second to waste by a rocket to the moon**


	34. Forever

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. Your reviews motivate me =).**

Jakes P.O.V.

If there are two things I absolutely love, it's Nessie and cars. Combining the two gives me a one way ticket to heaven.

"So I'm thinking I should change the air intake system to cold, just to make it go a little faster" She said lifting up the hood. She had no idea how turned on I was.

"I got a few performance parts but what do you think?" She asked

"Um yea, that should do it" I said dumbfounded by how much she knew about cars. Ness couldn't be more perfect if I made her in a factory.

"Why do you want to make it faster any ways? It's a Mercedes, its fast enough and besides we live in a small town so it's not like there's a lot of places to drive" She looked at me and smiled.

"When I turn my car on I want it to return the favor" She shrugged. "Speed turns me on"

"Then allow me to help" I winked

"Ok, get that Jack over there and you can put on the run-flats (a pneumatic vehicle tire that is designed to resist the effects of deflation when punctured and to enable the vehicle to continue to be driven)"

"How did you get so car savvy?"

"You" She rolled her eyes. I should have known I rubbed off on her. I couldn't help watching her as she bent over into the hood of the car. Her figure was similar to her mother's but Ness had a bit more curves. Ness was distracting me even more when her shirt rode up a little. She stood up quick when she caught me staring and hit her head on the hood.

"Ouch" She rubbed her head. I laughed at her clumsiness, she was exactly like Bella. I took hold of her head in both my hands and kissed it.

"All better?" I asked

"Much better but you're distracting me" She pushed me away gently.

"You're distracting _me"_ I remarked

"How? I haven't done anything" She argued, bending down into the hood of the car. _Breathe Jake._

"You're too tempting for your own good" I walked behind her, tapping her lightly on her butt. I rolled over two of the new tires on my way back. After a while Ness shut the hood and helped me put on the tires. I did most of the work, of course, she just held up the tires but I didn't mind.

"So…." She said

"So what?" I asked putting on the last tire. I can always tell when Ness is trying to ask me something.

"So we are going to have the house to ourselves again tomorrow"

"Yep" She was starting to make me nervous. You'd think after all we've been through together I'd be over getting nervous around her but no. She smiled when my heart picked up speed.

"I was thinking maybe we could..."

"One, that didn't go too well the first time we tried and two, do you want to give Edward a reason to kick me out?" She was trying to kill me. Ever since we confessed our undying love to each other these near death experiences have been happening a lot. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I started to melt. _No, I couldn't let her persuade me._

"Ness, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes and think I'm just going to melt in your hands" Even though that was the case ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

"Is that what you think I do Jake?" She was turning up the cute now. She deepened her sad gaze while resting her hands on my chest. She stood up on her toes, trying to reach my lips.

"Don't you think it would be better if it were spontaneous? You can't really plan this sort of thing" I commented. She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Like you can resist me" She wiped her hands on a rag and tossed it to me as she went back in the house. "Oh, and I believe you just melted" She smirked. I didn't melt. I had in no way agreed to what she was just suggesting. I wouldn't agree to anything if I thought it wasn't in her best interest. _Why is this girl so fixed on getting me in bed?_ I walked in the house after I put everything away in the garage. Nessie was sitting on the couch looking out the window, watching the rain. I sat next to her and took her hand.

"We don't have to rush this, we have forever"

"You don't know that" She said. I didn't age and neither would she. What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" We both had forever.

"When werewolves imprint don't they stop phasing at a certain point? You'll age and I'll still be seventeen" She said looking down. That is why she is so eager. She's worried about our time together.

"Ness, I'm a special case. Werewolves stop phasing because they imprinted on someone who usually is human and ages normally. They stop phasing to grow old with that person. You don't age so I won't stop phasing. I'm going to grow young with you" I smiled at how corny that sounded. She smiled too.

"So you won't get old?" She needed to hear me say it.

"I won't get old. We are going to be stuck in these teenage bodies for the rest of eternity"

"It sounds a little heartbreaking when you put it like that" She laughed

"Forever young"

"That sounds better" She said.


	35. Jacob

Jacobs P.O.V.

The Cullen's were getting ready to leave to go to some sort of ceremony for vegetarian vampires. As weird as that sounds they take their lifestyle very seriously.

"I don't know about this Bella" Edward paced

"Edward, she'll be fine. Jacob is responsible enough to keep an eye on her" Bella was always sticking up for me.

"It is not the eyes I'm worried about, it's his _hands._ And responsible is not an adjective I'd use to describe him. More like reckless" _ouch_

"Don't hold back Edward. Tell me how you really feel" I said

"No offense Jacob" He held up his hands.

"It's not like this is the first time we've left him alone with Nessie" Emmett said.

"I f I recall, the last time we came home he was about to deflower her" Edward spat

"This is the part in Nessies life you're just going to have to get over. If they want to be intimate do you honestly think you can stop them?" Said Alice

"It's hard to be _intimate_ once you've been castrated" Edward turned his gaze to me. _One of these days you're going to get tired of threatening me._

"Not likely" He responded to my thought.

"Alice is right Edward. You're going to have to get over it. Our little girl is not so little, she's a young woman" Bella rubbed his arms.

"I think that fact became apparent when she came into ownership of breasts" Blondie commented. Edward let out a growl.

"Ok, but if I come back and she is in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" Edward said

"Yea yea, I hear ya" I had no patience for his over protective, fatherly threats.

"I like how you all are talking about me like I'm not here" Nessie joked half heartedly. I kissed the top of her head.

"We love you" Bella smiled.

"Do you still have that pepper spray your grandpa Charlie gave you?" Edward asked.

"Be nice" Ness gave Edward a stern look and he pretended to draw a halo around his head. "I doubt that would even work on Jacob if I needed it"

"Wouldn't hurt to try" Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Of course not Jake, You know how Edward is" Bella kissed my cheek, scrunching up her nose at my smell. I did the same to her. _Blech_ .She smelled too sweet and icy, it burned my nose. Nessie smelled nothing like that to me. Her scent was floral with a hint of strawberries.

"Just because I can't see you two, doesn't mean I don't know what you're up to" Alice tapped her either side of her head with her fingers.

"We'll be one our best behavior" Ness was putting on an I'm so cute and innocent face.

"Mmmhmm"The pixie replied. We said our goodbyes and Edward continued to threaten me, while Bella continued to defend me. We waved as we watched their cars fade into the distance.

"What now?" Ness asked, looking at me.

"Fun"


	36. Nahuel

Renesmees P.O.V.

"What now?" I looked at Jake

"Fun" a small smile spread across his lips. I grabbed his hand and lead him back towards the house. That's when I smelled it. I stood in place and Jake looked at me confusedly. I knew that smell. It smelled like sunshine.

"Nahuel" I whispered. I turned around and there he was. I instantly ran to greet him.

"Hello Ren" He said as I hugged him. Nahuel has always called me Ren instead of Ness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I couldn't pretend I wasn't surprised to see him.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my hybrid friend?" His warm teak eyes glistened.

"Of course not" I smiled. "Nahuel you remember Jake?" I walked back to Jakes side to formally introduce them.

"Yes, the shape-shifter" He reached out his hand to Jake but Jake hesitated. I nudged him and he quickly took hold of Nahuels' hand, both of them giving each other a firm squeeze.

"Its Jacob" He corrected coldly.

"Nahuel" He said giving Jakes' hand one last shake. You could cut the tension with a knife. I felt strangely uncomfortable.

"So Nahuel we have some catching up to do" I broke the silence.

"Absolutely. You're even lovelier than I remember" I blushed a little at his comment. Jacob scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't she" Jake grabbed onto my waist. I knew what he was doing and I didn't appreciate it. "How long you in town for?"Jacob asked

"A few days" Nahuel didn't take his eyes off me. He was making Jacob a jealous.

"Did you run all the way here?" I didn't see any signs of luggage or means of transportation.

"I flew here and Got a car on the way" I looked around and I didn't' see a car. "I parked it further away from the house, I wanted to surprise you" He shrugged.

"Mission accomplished" I laughed. I Grabbed Jacobs' hand as I felt him tense up beside me.

"You must be hungry" I said

"Famished"

"Well we can go hunting and catch up" I let go of Jacobs hand and wound my arms around him, and I leaned against his chest. "Is that ok with you?"

He sighed

"Yes, don't be long"

"Follow me" I said to Nahuel. I ran full speed towards the woods. I felt my heart tear a little. I felt it every time Jake and I separated. We finished hunting before we caught up.

"So Jacob is your friend" He stated rather than asked.

"Boyfriend …no more like eternal partner" I corrected him as nicely as I could. Nahuel was also my best friend and I wasn't going to be rude to him just because Jake felt threatened.

"Oh, I didn't realize" His heart picked up speed.

"What have you been up to all this time" I decided to change the subject. It had been a few years since Nahuel had been to visit.

"Nothing much. Trying to blend in with the humans and occasionally I attend school. What about you?"

"Yea, trying to blend in but I've actually never been to school. I don't see the need. I know more than any school could ever teach me"

"You are quit intelligent, for your age" He moved a curl behind my ear. Nahuel was making me uncomfortable.

"For my age? Oh I forgot, what are you now three hundred?" I joked

"Close" He laughed

"So how long have you and Jake been seeing each other?" _Why this sudden fascination with Jacob?_

"Umm.." His question caught me off guard.

"It's none of my business"

"Oh no, it's cool. We've been friends ever since I was born" He nodded at that fact. "But we've been together for a while now" We took our time walking back to the house. I figured we'd use the time to catch up some more. As we walked and talked about all the things we've been going through the uncomfortableness eased up. I told Nahuel about the Volturi coming back for me and how me and Jacob had to run for our lives, he always made a face whenever I brought up Jake. He made a comment on my still healing head wound and I told him about Mutatio, He cringed at the details of the story.

"Seems like I've missed a lot" He commented

"Yea" Nahuel shifted himself closer to me and took a gentle hold on my hand.

"Nahuel" I protested. I pulled my hand away from his gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I can't hold your hand?"

"It's not that… I'm…..It just means something different" Why did he have to make this difficult? I could easily be with Jake and still be friends with him too but no. He wanted to cross the line.

"You like me right?" I did but not the way he wanted me to, he made that clear.

"You know I do"

"This Jacob means more to you than me?"

"Yes…but that doesn't mean I don't love you, you're one of my best friends"

"You're the only one I've ever known who is like me, who's not related to me" He pointed out

"That's why your friendship means so much to me …just don't expect more" I said

"I won't give up. Persistency is my strong suite" He grinned.

"I mean it" I said harshly. We walked silently the rest of the way. When we walked into the house Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV. I wasn't going to tell Jacob what happened. I didn't want a fight breaking out. Besides, I think I handle it. To make myself perfectly comprehensible to Nahuel, I kissed Jacob eagerly. I didn't like to make a point this way but some people are hard to discourage. With firm but tender hands, I pushed Jake back on the couch.

"I'll show you to your room" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I walked up the stairs, winking at Jake, who looked at me with a shocked expression. That night we slept in Jakes room. Nahuel stayed two rooms down.

"I meant to ask you, how was your hunt?"

" Unexpected" I said

"What do you mean?" Worry hitched in his voice.

"I bit off more than I could chew" I laughed at how true that was. "I had my sights set on a bear but he got away" I lied. I didn't like lying to him but I didn't want him to think that Nahuel being here was going to be a problem.

"Did the hunter become the hunted?" He joked.

"You could say that" Jacob let it go after that. I was relieved, It just felt like more lies. I drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace soon after that.


	37. My Boys

**I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story and thanks so much for reviewing , it means a lot to me. Keep reviewing, what you think is important to me =J.**

Renesmees P.O.V.

When I woke up Jake was gone. I stretched my arms out and something flimsy hit my hand, a note.

_Ness, I had to go to La Push for a while. I'll be back soon, I promise. Keep your eye on our house guest. I don't trust him. That pepper spray might not be a bad idea._

_Love you, my angel_

_ Jake_

I groaned in disappointment. I liked waking up next to him. I knocked on Nahuels' door but he was already down stairs. I decided to get dressed before joining him. I wanted to look irresistible when Jake got back but I didn't want to give Nahuel Incentive to hit on me. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck short sleeved shirt and laid them out on my bed. I figured it was cute enough for Jake to find me irresistible but casual enough for Nahuel not to notice. The hot water of the shower soothed me, maybe because the warmth reminded me of Jacob. Hopefully today wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday. I liked Nahuel a lot better when he wasn't so forward. And with Jake not here there was really anything to stop him. Sometimes I way too nice to people. That's all this was. Instead of making sure Nahuel knows his place, I'm worried whether or not my rejections are hurting his feelings. _Stupid Renesmee._ When I got out the shower I brushed my wet hair and put some mousse in it, then tip-toed to my room to dress. I did more make up than I usually do. I used a little bit of gold shimmer eye shadow to bring out my eyes. I put on eye liner and mascara and finished with a lip-gloss. I pinned my hair back on one side of my head, letting the rest hand loosely . I sauntered downstairs to find Nahuel in the living room, staring blankly out the window.

"Good morning Ren" He greeted me.

"Morning" I smiled, sitting next to him but I put a decent distance between us.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" I asked graciously

"Anything that requires your presence" _Ugh_ here he goes again. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I said heartlessly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. Does Jacob always stay with you?"

"He lives here" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm just trying to figure you out" _By asking about Jacob?_

"Come to any conclusions?" Now it seemed like I was fishing for a compliment.

"Yes, you're very extraordinary"

"Thanks" I looked down in my awkwardness. I flipped my hair over my shoulder to get it off my neck. I looked up to see Nahuel staring, his heart was accelerating. This is the one time I wish Edward was here, so he can read his thoughts. It might be better that I don't know what he's thinking.

"Your Family?"

"One a trip"

"Do they always leave you alone with an enemy of our kind or is this just a onetime thing?" I couldn't be nice anymore.

"What the hell is your problem Nahuel?" I spat "You're being very over protected for someone who just showed up yesterday"

"I'm sorry but I don't like the way Jacob looks at you and I don't like the way he talks to you and vice versa. He is a werewolf, you both are meant to be enemies" He had some nerve.

I scoffed "That's funny because I happened to love the way he looks at me and talks to me and vice versa"

"You're supposed to be my friend. Why are you acting like this?"

"I missed your birthday" He said randomly.

"It's ok. You didn't answer my question"

"Did you ever think I'm acting this way because I have feelings for you? Feelings that run deeper than friendship" I was shocked. Ok, maybe not completely shocked but shocked enough to be speechless. _Ok Jake, now would be the perfect time to burst through the door._

"Nahuel we talked about this. I thought I made myself clear"

"Ren, He's not good enough for you"

"That's not for you to decide" I said bitterly

"Ren you and I are one and the same" He said. "You could live happily with me"

I thought for a moment. We could but that's not what I wanted. I already have what I want. _Jacob._

"Love isn't finding someone you can live with its finding someone you can't live without and I've found that someone Nahuel. Jake is that someone"

"I'll leave it alone" He said defeated "For now"

I sighed heavily. He was not making this visit a pleasant one. I guess I never really paid attention to how much Nahuel liked me. He would usually show up when Jake wasn't around, which wasn't often because Jacob is always around. The last time he was here Jake went to go visit his sister Rachel for two days. I put my hand on top of Nahuels. His eyes glistened at my action.

"Jake and I have an bond, an inexplicable attraction that can never be severed"

"Maybe you think that because you don't know that you have other options" He said hopeful. I was seriously about to punch Nahuel in the face. Persistency was so annoying to me.

"How about we lighten the mood, I can whip you at video games" I suggested

He smiled " I've been around a lot longer than you. I'm like a veteran at video games, you might as well be an infant"

"Ok, let's see how you feel when this infant whips your superior butt" I laughed. We played for about an hour or so and surprisingly he beat me.

"I wonder what's keeping Jacob" He said sourly. Almost immediately, Jake came through the door with a gorgeous arrangement of lavender.

"Speak of the devil" I said smiling

"And the devil shall appear" Jake smiled back. "These are for you" He handed me the flowers.

"Good, I was worried you got these for Nahuel" Jake gave me an unamused look. "What are the flowers for?"

"Just because you deserve them" He said kissing me on my neck.

"They're beautiful" I pecked his lips, despite the fact that Nahuel was watching us.

"I don't know if I'd call them beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison" Said Jacob

"So what did you two do while I was M.I.A.(missing in action)?"

"Talk and played video games"

"No, I played video games, you got _beat _at videos games"

"Yea, yea. I let you win because you're the guest"

"Sure you did" Nahuel winked at me. Jake tightened his grip on my waist, making me wince.

"Sorry" He whispered in my ear. The tension was heavy again.

"I'm going to go call Edward. They should've been back by now"

"You boys play nice" I said before exiting the room.


	38. Wind Up

Jacobs P.O.V.

I watched him watch Ness leave the room. It made me shiver with fury. He had his eyes on _my _Ness.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Not that I cared. Ness said to play nice.

"Very much so" He grinned. I wanted to smack the dumb look off his face. I knew what he was up to but I also knew that Ness is way too nice when it comes to people. I wouldn't hurt him because he means so much to Nessie but if he doesn't back off I'll have no choice. I still heard Nessies voice in the distance, talking to Edward. I wanted Nahuel to be clear on Nessies relationship with me.

"Has Ness told you how I came into her life?" I asked.

"Not exactly"

"Well, werewolves to this thing called _imprinting. _When they see_ her _for the first time its like gravity no longer exists. Everything that you have ever loved no longer matters because this girl is what holds you. You become whatever she needs; a brother, a friend, _a lover._ It is a bond that is so powerful, so strong, _nothing _can break it. I imprinted on Renesmee when she was born, not even death could keep me from her"

"She could still choose someone else" _Are you serious?_ He had guts, I'll give him that.

"True but like anyone else in this world they could always leave her, hurt her, or betray her. If she decided she wanted someone else I wouldn't make her stay I'd just be hoping that _he_ messes up and when he does I'll still be here, for her" My hands her balled into tight fists now.

"_He_ won't mess up" He remarked. _I've had just about as much as I'm going to take from him._

"I love Ness more than my own existence. Do you really think you can come here and take her away from me?"

"I can try"

"You'll fail"

"Let's allow Ren to decide that"

"I think her choice is crystal clear" I spoke through my clenched teeth. "Do not get me upset" I warned him.

He laughed "We'll see what Edward has to say about this"

"He'll side with me" Even though he was always threatening me he knows I'm best for Nessie.

"He's not going to side with a dog over one of his own kind"

"Dogs are man's best friend" I smirked, regardless of how angry I was.

"Dogs may be man's best friend but _diamonds _are a girl's best friend" He smirked back.

"Everything ok?" Ness asked making us both jump.

"Fine" We said in unison.

"There's a storm coming and Edward said they can't get a flight until tomorrow" She said looking between the two of us "And if they can't get a flight tomorrow they're going to run back. It might take them a few days but they'll be back soon enough"

"Nahuel I think Jake and I are going to turn in early" She informed him.

"Alright Ren, sweet dreams" A growl was rumbling in my chest.

"You too" She smiled sweetly, a little too sweet. She led me up the stairs and to my bedroom.

"Ness I don't like him" I said abruptly.

"I know. He's been kind of a nuisance"

"Every look he gives you makes me sick" I sat on the bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Jake, you don't need to be jealous. You're the only one for me" She rubbed my shoulders.

"He's pushy" I said

"Yea, he is" Nessie laughed "I didn't tell you because it would upset you but he's been coming on to me when you're not around"

"WHAT" I shouted. I should've known he'd be sneaky too.

"Calm down, he didn't touch me or anything like that" She was making this seem like no big deal.

"Yea because if he did his hands would be down his throat by now" I was steamed.

"I don't want to talk about him. I just wanna talk about us. You haven't touched me all day. I'm starting to feel neglected. I was trying to look irresistible for you"

"It worked" I half smiled.

"Kiss me" She whispered near my ear. I leaned over to press my lips to hers. She immediately grabbed my hair, pulling me closer. Ness was eager today. Hungrily I kissed her lips. My tongue ran on her bottom lip and she parted her mouth a little. I held her securely by her neck as our tongues danced in unison. She let out a soft moan and the vibration sent chills up my spine. Her cool hands found their way to my back and I could feel her nails dragging against the fabric of my t-shirt. I growled at the sensation it gave me. She broke the kiss, realizing who was still in the house.

"I almost forgot about him" She laughed

"I didn't I just don't care"

"I'm not going to have him hearing our ruckus" She beamed

"What if we're really quite?"

"No" She said seriously. "A few days won't kill you"

"They might" I muttered.

"Could you try to be a little nicer to Nahuel? I know he's being really pushy and all but I don't want to tarnish our friendship. I'd like to hang on to the small amount of friends I do have"

"I could _try _but I'm not making any promises, after all he is trying to steal away the reason for my existence"

"I'm not going anywhere" She promised. I laid my head down on a pillow and she crawled next to me. Running her cool hands up and down my torso, was making me wish that our 'guest' was gone. My heart decided it was going to try to attack me when her lips pressed against my pectoral.

"Listen to your heart fly. It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you all right?"

"Yes, you just wind me up is all" We both filled the room with laughter. I positioned myself so I could bring her closer to me. I rested my head against her back while she caressed my arms. Ness started to hum a familiar tune, it was making me drowsy.

"You're always taking care of me" She said

"It's my job"

"Let me take care of you. Sit up" She commanded. I sat up and she shifted herself up the bed more so that her head was higher than mine.

"Ok, now lay down" She patted her chest. Even though we were pretty much compressed together, I still needed her closer to me. I slide my arm under her back threw my other arm over her stomach. I laid motionless and started to breathe with the rise and fall of her chest. Her heart sped up when I exhaled deeply.

"Listen to your heart fly" I smiled against her chest.

"Well, you wind me up" She rubbed her hands through my hair. I couldn't dream of a more perfect night. We've been in this relationship together for too long and I'll be damned if Nahuel is going to take her from me. It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens.

"Goodnight my darling and my love, goodnight my angel dear" Ness recited. She touched my bare neck, showing me how much she loved me and sending images of our most loving moments.

"Goodnight, I love you more than you'll ever understand" I dosed off to sleep, listening to the steady beat of Nessies heart. "Que quowle" was the last thing I said consciously.

**AWW how sweet is Jacob. I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a little bit longer.**

**Que quowle- stay with me forever. That's' right I speak Quileute, not really =P More reviews pleaseeee**


	39. Best Friends

Renesmees P.O.V.

I woke up alone again but this time I was in my own bed. I threw back the covers and quickly ran down stairs. My family was back. They seemed to be enjoying Nahuels' company. All except for ….._Edward. _I greeted everyone and took a seat at the table. Esme of course, prepared a lovely breakfast for me. I looked over in the living room and Jacob and Edward were sitting on the couch with their arms folded tightly over their chests. I would have laughed at the similarity in their expressions if I didn't have food in my mouth. Everyone was sitting around listening to Nahuel tell stories about his life in the rainforest. When I finished my breakfast I sat in between Edward and Jacob.

"I don't care for him either" Edward grumbled. Probably in response to whatever Jake was thinking.

"Be nice, both of you" I put each of my hands on their knees. Jacob kissed the side of my head.

"Even though I don't like him, it's healthy for Jacob to have a little competition" Edward smiled crookedly.

"This is not a competition. I'm not some prize to be won" I informed them.

"Nahuel is leaving today and he has something to tell you" Edward whispered to me. Nahuel approached me from across the room moments later.

"Ren may I speak with you…alone?" Nahuel asked

"Sure" Jacob growled and I shot him a glare. He grabbed my wrist and Nahuel walked back across the room to give us privacy, though Edward was sitting right there.

"I know you said he doesn't have a chance but I just want you to know that whatever you decide is fine. You can have whatever part of me you want" Jacob said

"Don't worry" I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being. He was stupid to think that my mind could be changed in a conversation that would last no more than five minutes. I took Nahuel to my dance room, it seemed better than taking him to my bedroom.

"What do you need to tell me?" I leaned against the ballet bar.

"I'm leaving to day"

"So soon?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes but I wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry. I've been speaking with your family all morning and they had nothing but good things to say about Jacob" _They did?_ "I would like for us to remain friends" He held out his hand.

"_Best_ friends" I pushed his hand away to hug him.

"Tell Jake he's lucky to have someone as extraordinary as you"

"I will but aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone else?"  
"I think it's best that I don't given your fathers and Jacobs feelings towards me" He laughed

"I told them to be nice"

"And they were… to their best abilities"

"Goodbye Ren" He kissed my cheek. It wasn't an 'I'm trying to get closer to you' kiss but an 'I'm glad we're still friends after I acted like a prick' kiss.

"Bye Nahuel" Nahuel left out the back door not wanting to be stopped by anyone. I smiled as I went to rejoin my family.

"He left" Edward said

"Yep, He didn't want to have to defend himself against a werewolf and an overly protective father" I joked, sort of.

"Good" Jacob mumbled

"He said to tell you you're very lucky to have someone like me" I looked over to Jacob.

"Don't I know it" He pulled me into a warm hug.

"WAIT, he left?" Emmett asked. We all nodded."Damnit, he was going to show me how he beat you in video games" Everyone broke out in laughter except for Emmett, of course.


	40. Put Up or Shut Up

Renesmees P.O.V

"So what are you going to do now that you have been challenged for Renesmees heart?" Emmett attempted to ask in a british accent.

"If she wants to leave me I won't stop her but if not.....I guess I'll have to kill him" He stated completly enthused.

"He apologized" I rolled my eyes.

"Awww he gave up too easy" Emmett teased.

"He couldn't hold a candle to my Jacob" I wrapped my arms around Jacobs waist to nuzzle him.

"If you two are done being adorable, theres something i'd like to know" Alice said.

"What don't you already know?" Jacob joked.

"Everything involving you two" Alice was still disaapointed that she couldn't see us in her visions.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"When Jacob is going to turn you from a Cullen to a Black" She smiled.

"Its a little ealry to be thinking about that" Edward choked.

"Well Edward she isn't getting any older. Neither of them are." Alice commented

"Then there is no rush, since they literally have forever." Edward shot back. _Yea just talk about us like we're not even here._

"I see no point in holding off the inevitable." Mom reigned in."We all know they'll end up together, sooner or later."

"So why not later?" Edward cringed

"Me and Ness already are engaged...kinda." Jacob said. All eyes were on us.

"It's just a promise really, that one day we're going to marry each othe.r" I said quickly.

"Oh, If I could dream I would have dreamed about planning your wedding" Alice sang. "It will be one of my most wonderfull accomplishments. You should definetly be a spring bride"

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it" All this talk about marriage was making me nervouse. _Renesmee Black_. It has a nice ring to it.

"Okay but the second you know when you want to ger married, let me know. I have alot of planning to do" Alice was overjoyed.

Though my Family and Jake were enjoying tthe general splendor of one anothers company, I needed time to myself. I slipped out the back door when I thought no one was looking and ran straight for the woods. I walked along the path contimplating what would become of my life, my life with Jacob. One day he would want a family. We were still unsure if that was even a posobility for me. _What if I couldn't give him that?_ _What if I was denying him of the same things his brothers would have?_ I thought about the human world, though I haven't spent much time in it. I never really had the chance to interact with humans. Ocassionaly I would go to the supermarket with Esme or shopping with Alice but that's it. I never went to High School like a normal teenager or any school for that matter. I had one teacher and that was a russian dance instructor who gave me private lessons at the main house. The time me and Jake spent running from the Volturi opened my eyes to new things but beyond that short experiance I don't know anything beyond forks and La Push. _Is this how I'm going to spend my immortality, sheltered?_

"You know, you shouldnt think like that" Edward said, startling me

"I want to be alone" I said over my shoulder.

"Nobody _wants_ to be alone Renesmee" He sat beside me

"I do" I sighed. "I knew either you or Jake would follow me" I half smiled

"He started to but I asked him to allow me" He tucked a curl behind my ear. " Why do you worry so much about things that are so inconsiquential?"

"They matter to me" I stared at the ground, hoping he would drop it.

"You're far too young to be thinking about having children. And human interaction isn't that important niether is high school"

"Thats how you met mom" I pointed out.

He smiled "Yes, you're right"

"Edward, I don't want to live my life as a caged bird"

"Oh, so we're back to Edward now?" He furrowed his eyebrows "I was kind of enjoying dad, it suits me"

"You know what I mean....dad" I forced a smile

"I know" He grabbed my hand. "I also know that there are voids in your life that I can't fill, as much as I would like to. You need to expirience things on your own."

"Yea"

"You have options. Don't think for a second that your life has to be a certain way because of who you are or what you are" He squeezed my hand gently.

"I know"

"I don't understand why you couldn't give Nahuel a chance, Im sure he's broken hearted now."

I can't belive these words are coming out of his mouth. "Well tough, you know why I couldn't"

"I accept that fact that Jacob is a part of our family but I still feel as though this whole imprinting ordeal was foced upon you."

"I chose Jake...You already know all of this" I was getting frustrated with Edward always questioning my love for Jacob.

"Enlighten me" He let go of my hand and turned to me.

"Jacob.....makes me feel as though I don't have try to be human, he makes me feel more human than I could have ever expected. You once told me that after a few decades all the human side of my family will be dead...that humans are gonna walk in and out of my life. Humans forget dad, they die. Jake is the only thing in my life that I can keep forver. Humans are more judgmental, Jake would never judge me. He loves my perfections as well as my flaws. What more could I ask for? I won't live this eternal life without him. Jake is _my forever_"

He sat there smiling as if he knew something that I didn't

"What?" I asked

"I was testing you. I had to be sure you were certain that he was what you wanted so when the time comes that he does actually ask for your hand in marriage, I can give you my blessing"

I threw my arms around his neck.

"Of course if you want to see the world beyond Foks, Washington or go to high school i'd be fine with that too" He chuckled. He pulled back to look at me. "I don't want you to worry about your immortal life, Jacob loves you and as long as you can be with him I'm sure it won't matter to him whether or not you can have a family together. By the way you're sheltered b/c too many people care about your well being" I laughed and so did he. I have an excellent father.

"Your father is excellent" Edward said

"Well someone needs a big piece of humble pie" We laughed as we walked back to the cottage . It had only been a few minutes and I was already missing my Jacob. When I enetered the house I immediatlty ran to where I knew he would be, my room.

"I missed you" He smiled when I came into sight.

"I missed you too" We both took refuge on my bed. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me against his chest. His head layed where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Did Alice hassle you any _more_ about wedding details?" I asked scrapping my nails over his scalp.

"Only alot" He mumbled

"It's only going to get worse"

"That's whats so scary" He laughed. Jake sat up so he could look into my eyes. When he looked at me like that it felt like he was burning into my soul, that made my knees weak.

"I'm lucky im in love with my best friend" He gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Me too" I smiled

"I hear your family leaving. I guess they want to give us some privacy" Jake shifted so that he was hovering over me.

"They're probably going to the main house. I don't think its an invitation to get into my panties"

"I beg to differ" He chuckled.

"I haven't even been in the room for ten minutes and you're already turned on?"

"You are too" He frowned

"I never said that I wasn't but I won't be seduced so easily" I said seductively. He pressed his lips to mine and I almost lost it. The kiss grew more urgent, more passionate. I could feel the smile forming on his lips as I racked my hands over his chest.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be seduced" He said against my mouth.

"I'm not, I'm seducing you" I flipped him over so that I was stradling him. I grasped his face in both of my hands, pulling him up for a kiss."Is my seduction working?" I asked against his mouth.

"Mmmhmm" Jacob replied. I giggled a little at how dazed he was. He pressed his mouth more forcibly to mine and his hands roamed my body. I desperately tried to pull him closer to me, knotting my hands in his hair. I had lost track of how long we've been going without air. Jacob quickly broke the kiss , gasping. He fell back on the bed in exaustion and I followed.

"Now, are you tired from the lack of air or is it my kissing expertise?" I asked in pants.

"I think its both" He laughed. I turned on my side so that I could face him.

"I can't wait to marry you" I pushed his hair back.

"I can't wait either but until then lets try to keep the pixie off our backs" He chuckled.

"She only wants to help Jake" I had to defend Alice. I knew where Jake was coming from though.

"I know but we have to stick together on this one, if we don't they'll take over." Where is this coming from? and who are _they_? " It's important that we are one mind"

"yea, yours." I was offended.

"Yes.....I mean NO, not like that" He stammered

" It's ok Jacob, I understand" I kissed his cheek and he pulled me closer to continue what we were doing "Oh, tonight _we_ have a headache" I pushed him away and turned my back to him.

"Ness, I didn't mean it like that. As a couple we need to stick to our guns or they'll....." He sighed heavily. Jacob jumped out of bed to turn off the lights. He attempted to get as close to me without actually touching me.

"Ness? I know you're not asleep" _No you don't _"Look, Im sorry ok? Can we at least cuddle or something?" Like I would give him the satisfaction, like he said I need to stick to my guns.

"Tomorrow I'm going into town. You can accompany me if you like. I need to step away from this sheltered life and be around people,humans." I said with the least bit of emotion."I love you, goodnight" I regretted how harshly that came out

"I love you more than I have ever found a way to say" He kissed the top of my head and draped his arm over my waist. Now, I was begining to feel kind of stupid for getting insulted by what Jake had said. I was always blowing things out of proportion. Sleep was near....

**Listen Jacob you're messing up man. Tell me what you think =). I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much lately but i've been busy with school stuff.**


	41. Remember December

Jacobs P.O.V.

**DECEMBER**

Sadly ,when I woke up this morning I was alone. She must be still pissed about what I said last night. I really put my foot in my mouth this time. I wasn't going to stay in the house while she went out and I wasn't going to let her stay mad at me. I got up and showered so I could join her. Since we live in the wonderful town of forks(complete Sarcasm) it was snowing. The usual cut-off shorts and no shirt wasn't going to work today, I dressed in jeans and a grey, long sleeved, v-neck abercrombie sweater Alice got me one year for my birthday. I walked downstairs to find Nessie sitting on the coach waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" She asked coldy. _ouch_.

"Sure Ness"

"Then lets go" She walked out the front door and I followed her to the rabbit. Once we were in the car I let the motor run for a moment so she wouldn't freeze. I turned my gaze to her , she was looking down. I racked my eyes over her body, she looked adorable. Ness had on a pair of brown snow boots,dark blue skinny jeans, and a light green areopostale sweatshirt.

"You look adorable" I told her as I reached over to tuck a curl behind her ear. She moved away from me. It felt like a knife had been stuck through my gut.

"Thank y-"

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me?" I interrupted her.

"I'm n-"

"I said I was sorry. You know I would never intentionally say something to upset you"

"I kn-"

"Ness just-"

"JAKE SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE" She screamed "I didn't mean to get so sensitive last night and I know you didn't mean it. I can be - I-i was just being stupid. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" I smiled

"I already have. I was beginning to think you were still mad" I put the car in drive so we could be on our way.

"Believe it or not but it's really hard to stay mad at you" She laughed

"Yea, its hard to stay mad at you too"

"Of course it is" Ness grinned mockingly "I mean, look at me, I'm adorable"

"No arguments there" I chuckled. It was funny how cocky she was being, usually I'm the cocky one and she is the modest one.

"So where to?" I forgot I had no idea what she had planned today.

"That funky little music store in port angeles. You know the one, right?"

"Yea"

"I need some new music for my Ipod"

"Ok" I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss it. Ness leaned over to kiss my cheek tenderly. It took a little while to get there but we were happy to spend that time together. Ness was overly excited to be around humans it reminded me of the time I took her to the circus when she was little. Nessie had to say hello to everyone who passed her. I laughed a little at the memory.

"What?" She asked as I opened her door.

"Oh nothing"

"Sure, sure" She mocked me. When we stepped into the music store all eyes were on Ness. I put my arm around her waist, protectively. I hated that these low- lifes had their eyes on my Ness, were thinking about my Ness. I trembled in anger.

"Are you OK Jake? You're trembling" She placed her hand on my cheek. She looked genuinely worried and I didn't want to make something out of nothing so I told her I was 'fine'. I stayed at a close distance while Ness browsed through some CD's.

"Isn't this fun?" She was ecstatic.

"Yea,fun" Of course it was fun. _Oh, except for the fact that I had to stare down some creeps so would keep their eyes to themselves_. I was having a blast watching a bunch of strangers drool over my girlfriend.

"Jake I left my wallet in the glove department. Could you go get it please?" I didn't want to leave her alone but it would take like two seconds.

"Sure Nessie" I kissed the top of head and practically sprinted to the car.

Nessies P.O.V.

No more than two seconds after Jake left, some guy was already approaching me. He was slightly cute. He had curly Brown hair and green eyes. The closer he got the more nervous I became.

"Do you need any help finding anything miss?" He asked. Like he really wanted to know if I needed any help.

"Um no thank you" I said nicely. He didn't walk away he just stood there, staring.

"I know this is a little forward but you're really pretty and I just wanted to know what your name is"

" I really shouldn't tell you my name, I mean you're a complete stranger" I smiled

"Well I'm Nick and you are?" He gestured towards me with his hand.

"Renesmee but I go by Ness" I laughed. _Didn't I just say I shouldn't tell him my name?_

"See? Now we're not strangers anymore" He chuckled." Do you have a boy-"

"Yes she has a boyfriend" Jacob interrupted. He was pissed. He pulled me closer to him and glared at Nick.

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" Nick asked nicely. I kind of liked Nick, he was sweet.

"Yea, I know. Let's go Ness" Jacob pulled on my hand. I waved back at Nick and mouthed 'sorry' He waved back and shrugged. I had picked out some All time low, Maria Mena, Shakira, and a couple of classical CD's. I placed them on the counter and payed for them and of course the cashier was gawking at me, which didn't help the situation. Once we were out the store and in the car I had to say something

"What the hell was all of that about?" Jacob was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you"

"Who Nick?"

"ANY OF THEM" He yelled, making the car swerve a little.

"They're just being guys, Jake"

"Yea, guys who need to keep their roaming eyes to themselves"

"You were jealous" I was teasing him a bit.

"So jealous it was driving me crazy. What did the perv say to you?"

"Now hold on a sec, he was really nice and why do you want to know?"

"Because it's my job to protect you and keep the monkeys off your back" I laughed "I'm being serious Ness"

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're jealous" I ran my fingers through his hair, which seemed to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to act like a-

"Jerk" I smiled.

"Yea, yea. you're just too tempting for your own good. I'll have to lock you away in my room forever" He said jokingly.

"Bring on the shackles!"

When we returned to the main house no one was home and we checked the cottage and it too was empty.

"No note?" Jacob asked

"Nada" I looked around, searching for a scrap piece of paper that could explain the reason for everyones absence.

"I'm hungary" Jacob pouted

"When are you not?" I ruffled his hair. I walked over to the fridge and what do I find stuck to a carton of milk? A note addressed to Jake.

_Jacob, _

_Everyone had things to attend to so we'll probably be gone when you two get back. I know Renesmee is in capable hands. Tell Renesmee to meet Alice at her grandpa Charlies house and bring her things, she'll be staying the night. You are to stay at the cottage and wait for me. We don't need you fooling around with Ness and giving Charlie a myocardial infarction at the sight of you two._

_Edward_

What a show off. Why didn't he just say heartattack? Why did I have to stay at Charlies,apart from Jacob?

"Umm Jacob?"

"Yea" He looked back at me from the couch ad I held out the note. He took it from me. Reading and wearing a confused expression.

"Why do I have to stay here?" He was just as confused as I was,maybe more.

"I don't know but do as Edward says. I'll go pack and I'm sure they'll fill us in later" I ran upstairs and threw all I would need into one bag. Jake was pacing the living room by the time I was ready.

"I'm taking you" Jake sounded angry.

"No I'll just run, I'll be fine" If we drove that would only make the separation harder.

"Don't be stubborn. It's freezing outside and I want to take you" Jake took hold of both my hands in one of his.

"OK" The drive was silent. I had a million questions floating around in my head and needed someone to answer them. I was ready to get this over with. Jake drove alot slower than he usually did. I'm guessing he was trying to draw out our time. We stopped abruptly in Charlies yard.

"Thanks for the ride" I opened the dooor slightly , ready to jump out before Jake reached over me and shut it.

"Hold on. This never gets any easier" He sighed

"What doesn't?"

"Saying goodbye" It wouldn't be that long, we've gone longer without seeing each other.

"It's not goodbye, more like see you later" I rubbed his cheek, showing him how much I loved him. I sent him images of our first kiss, of us in billy's kitchen, and I showed him last night. He smiled a placed his hand on top of mine. Jake leaned over and kissed me delicatley on the lips.

"See you later" Jake squeezed my hand.

"See you later" I jumped out the car and ran straight for my moms old bedroom then back down stairs. Alice was waiting fo me in the living room.

"Okay, what's this all about?" I was skeptical.

"Nothing I just want to talk" She smiled widely.

"Then why do I have to spend the night?"

"Hey, you need a little girl time every once in a while. You can't spend all of your time with Jacob." _Screw girl time and I could spend every waking moment with Jake._

"What do you want to talk about?" I sat next to her.

"Our family" I looked at Alice questioningly. " Not just our family of vampires but the wolfes as well and the humans"

"Ok shoot" She gestured a gun with her thumb and index finger and pretended to shoot me.

"BANG!" We laughed as I faked lightened the moment a little.

"You're getting older now-

"Technically I'm not"

"You know what I mean. You're maturing and soon you and Jacob will start a life together and you need to know how much you mean to us, all of us." She placed her cold hand on my knee. "You already know about the events that occurred before you were born like, your mom and Jacob, and how Edward met Bella. Did you know you are truly what brought us all together?" I shook my head, I didn't know what she meant. "You're the reason we are a family. Because of you we as vampires are forever connected to the werewolves, you bind us all together. I can't see your future or Jacobs for that matter but you both are very important to all of us and I don't think you fully understand that. As I look at you now I see so much of Edward and Bella in you but at the same time I can see how you and Jacob are alot like Edward ad Bella as a couple. Neither of them could see their own worth. Before you were born we lived as we had always lived but when Bella came along she changed us, She was like the peace keeper between us and the werewolves. Bella was what kept us from killing each other but it still didn't help Jacob. He was hurting for a long time. Then you were born and that changed everything. Bella gave us something we could all love and protect, you. You don't realize what you do for us by just existing. Edward is at peace with who he is as a vampire, he can no longer hate himself for what he is because that piece of him is a such a huge part of you. He also doesn't kick himself for changing Bella because he is reminded of her humanity every time he looks at you. I guess what I'm saying is we love you Renesmee, for what you've turned us into. A family."

"Thanks for telling me that Aunt Alice" I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart"

"That still doesn't explain why I have to stay here though" Alice sighed

"Unlike us Ness, humans die. You need to take advantage of every moment you have with your human family. You won't have them forever." The thought made me sad. Alice was right, Grandpa Charlie wasn't like Carlisle, he would die one day and so would Renee and Billy. The pack would die too. They didn't imprint on hybrids like Jake did. Their imprints were human, humans they would grow old with.

"I wish I could stop time, keep things the way they are" A tear trailed down my cheek. Alice caught it at the tip of her finger and wiped it away.

"I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Figuratively and literally" She giggled.

"Is that why you told me all this?" I asked still weeping.

"Yea .....and because we all don't want you to waste your immortal life. We want you to live as though you could die tomorrow, don't take anything for granted"

"I won't" I promised her.

"Okay well I'll see you later" She kissed my cheek and went out the door. Moments later I heard grandpas car pulling up.

**awwww heartfelt moment 3. Review pleeeeeaaase.**


	42. Time

Jacobs P.O.V.

**DECEMBER**

Sadly ,when I woke up this morning I was alone. She must be still pissed about what I said last night. I really put my foot in my mouth this time. I wasn't going to stay in the house while she went out and I wasn't going to let her stay mad at me. I got up and showered so I could join her. Since we live in the wonderful town of forks(complete Sarcasm) it was snowing. The usual cut-off shorts and no shirt wasn't going to work today, I dressed in jeans and a grey, long sleeved, v-neck abercrombie sweater Alice got me one year for my birthday. I walked downstairs to find Nessie sitting on the coach waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" She asked coldy. _ouch_.

"Sure Ness"

"Then lets go" She walked out the front door and I followed her to the rabbit. Once we were in the car I let the motor run for a moment so she wouldn't freeze. I turned my gaze to her , she was looking down. I racked my eyes over her body, she looked adorable. Ness had on a pair of brown snow boots,dark blue skinny jeans, and a light green areopostale sweatshirt.

"You look adorable" I told her as I reached over to tuck a curl behind her ear. She moved away from me. It felt like a knife had been stuck through my gut.

"Thank y-"

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me?" I interrupted her.

"I'm n-"

"I said I was sorry. You know I would never intentionally say something to upset you"

"I kn-"

"Ness just-"

"JAKE SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE" She screamed "I didn't mean to get so sensitive last night and I know you didn't mean it. I can be - I-i was just being stupid. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" I smiled

"I already have. I was beginning to think you were still mad" I put the car in drive so we could be on our way.

"Believe it or not but it's really hard to stay mad at you" She laughed

"Yea, its hard to stay mad at you too"

"Of course it is" Ness grinned mockingly "I mean, look at me, I'm adorable"

"No arguments there" I chuckled. It was funny how cocky she was being, usually I'm the cocky one and she is the modest one.

"So where to?" I forgot I had no idea what she had planned today.

"That funky little music store in port angeles. You know the one, right?"

"Yea"

"I need some new music for my Ipod"

"Ok" I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss it. Ness leaned over to kiss my cheek tenderly. It took a little while to get there but we were happy to spend that time together. Ness was overly excited to be around humans it reminded me of the time I took her to the circus when she was little. Nessie had to say hello to everyone who passed her. I laughed a little at the memory.

"What?" She asked as I opened her door.

"Oh nothing"

"Sure, sure" She mocked me. When we stepped into the music store all eyes were on Ness. I put my arm around her waist, protectively. I hated that these low- lifes had their eyes on my Ness, were thinking about my Ness. I trembled in anger.

"Are you OK Jake? You're trembling" She placed her hand on my cheek. She looked genuinely worried and I didn't want to make something out of nothing so I told her I was 'fine'. I stayed at a close distance while Ness browsed through some CD's.

"Isn't this fun?" She was ecstatic.

"Yea,fun" Of course it was fun. _Oh, except for the fact that I had to stare down some creeps so would keep their eyes to themselves_. I was having a blast watching a bunch of strangers drool over my girlfriend.

"Jake I left my wallet in the glove department. Could you go get it please?" I didn't want to leave her alone but it would take like two seconds.

"Sure Nessie" I kissed the top of head and practically sprinted to the car.

Nessies P.O.V.

No more than two seconds after Jake left, some guy was already approaching me. He was slightly cute. He had curly Brown hair and green eyes. The closer he got the more nervous I became.

"Do you need any help finding anything miss?" He asked. Like he really wanted to know if I needed any help.

"Um no thank you" I said nicely. He didn't walk away he just stood there, staring.

"I know this is a little forward but you're really pretty and I just wanted to know what your name is"

" I really shouldn't tell you my name, I mean you're a complete stranger" I smiled

"Well I'm Nick and you are?" He gestured towards me with his hand.

"Renesmee but I go by Ness" I laughed. _Didn't I just say I shouldn't tell him my name?_

"See? Now we're not strangers anymore" He chuckled." Do you have a boy-"

"Yes she has a boyfriend" Jacob interrupted. He was pissed. He pulled me closer to him and glared at Nick.

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" Nick asked nicely. I kind of liked Nick, he was sweet.

"Yea, I know. Let's go Ness" Jacob pulled on my hand. I waved back at Nick and mouthed 'sorry' He waved back and shrugged. I had picked out some All time low, Maria Mena, Shakira, and a couple of classical CD's. I placed them on the counter and payed for them and of course the cashier was gawking at me, which didn't help the situation. Once we were out the store and in the car I had to say something

"What the hell was all of that about?" Jacob was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you"

"Who Nick?"

"ANY OF THEM" He yelled, making the car swerve a little.

"They're just being guys, Jake"

"Yea, guys who need to keep their roaming eyes to themselves"

"You were jealous" I was teasing him a bit.

"So jealous it was driving me crazy. What did the perv say to you?"

"Now hold on a sec, he was really nice and why do you want to know?"

"Because it's my job to protect you and keep the monkeys off your back" I laughed "I'm being serious Ness"

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're jealous" I ran my fingers through his hair, which seemed to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to act like a-

"Jerk" I smiled.

"Yea, yea. you're just too tempting for your own good. I'll have to lock you away in my room forever" He said jokingly.

"Bring on the shackles!"

When we returned to the main house no one was home and we checked the cottage and it too was empty.

"No note?" Jacob asked

"Nada" I looked around, searching for a scrap piece of paper that could explain the reason for everyones absence.

"I'm hungary" Jacob pouted

"When are you not?" I ruffled his hair. I walked over to the fridge and what do I find stuck to a carton of milk? A note addressed to Jake.

_Jacob, _

_Everyone had things to attend to so we'll probably be gone when you two get back. I know Renesmee is in capable hands. Tell Renesmee to meet Alice at her grandpa Charlies house and bring her things, she'll be staying the night. You are to stay at the cottage and wait for me. We don't need you fooling around with Ness and giving Charlie a myocardial infarction at the sight of you two._

_Edward_

What a show off. Why didn't he just say heartattack? Why did I have to stay at Charlies,apart from Jacob?

"Umm Jacob?"

"Yea" He looked back at me from the couch ad I held out the note. He took it from me. Reading and wearing a confused expression.

"Why do I have to stay here?" He was just as confused as I was,maybe more.

"I don't know but do as Edward says. I'll go pack and I'm sure they'll fill us in later" I ran upstairs and threw all I would need into one bag. Jake was pacing the living room by the time I was ready.

"I'm taking you" Jake sounded angry.

"No I'll just run, I'll be fine" If we drove that would only make the separation harder.

"Don't be stubborn. It's freezing outside and I want to take you" Jake took hold of both my hands in one of his.

"OK" The drive was silent. I had a million questions floating around in my head and needed someone to answer them. I was ready to get this over with. Jake drove alot slower than he usually did. I'm guessing he was trying to draw out our time. We stopped abruptly in Charlies yard.

"Thanks for the ride" I opened the dooor slightly , ready to jump out before Jake reached over me and shut it.

"Hold on. This never gets any easier" He sighed

"What doesn't?"

"Saying goodbye" It wouldn't be that long, we've gone longer without seeing each other.

"It's not goodbye, more like see you later" I rubbed his cheek, showing him how much I loved him. I sent him images of our first kiss, of us in billy's kitchen, and I showed him last night. He smiled a placed his hand on top of mine. Jake leaned over and kissed me delicatley on the lips.

"See you later" Jake squeezed my hand.

"See you later" I jumped out the car and ran straight for my moms old bedroom then back down stairs. Alice was waiting fo me in the living room.

"Okay, what's this all about?" I was skeptical.

"Nothing I just want to talk" She smiled widely.

"Then why do I have to spend the night?"

"Hey, you need a little girl time every once in a while. You can't spend all of your time with Jacob." _Screw girl time and I could spend every waking moment with Jake._

"What do you want to talk about?" I sat next to her.

"Our family" I looked at Alice questioningly. " Not just our family of vampires but the wolfes as well and the humans"

"Ok shoot" She gestured a gun with her thumb and index finger and pretended to shoot me.

"BANG!" We laughed as I faked dying which seemed to lightened the moment a little.

"You're getting older now-

"Technically I'm not"

"You know what I mean. You're maturing and soon you and Jacob will start a life together and you need to know how much you mean to us, all of us." She placed her cold hand on my knee. "You already know about the events that occurred before you were born like, your mom and Jacob, and how Edward met Bella. Did you know you are truly what brought us all together?" I shook my head, I didn't know what she meant. "You're the reason we are a family. Because of you we as vampires are forever connected to the werewolves, you bind us all together. I can't see your future or Jacobs for that matter but you both are very important to all of us and I don't think you fully understand that. As I look at you now I see so much of Edward and Bella in you but at the same time I can see how you and Jacob are alot like Edward ad Bella as a couple. Neither of them could see their own worth. Before you were born we lived as we had always lived but when Bella came along she changed us, She was like the peace keeper between us and the werewolves. Bella was what kept us from killing each other but it still didn't help Jacob. He was hurting for a long time. Then you were born and that changed everything. Bella gave us something we could all love and protect, you. You don't realize what you do for us by just existing. Edward is at peace with who he is as a vampire, he can no longer hate himself for what he is because that piece of him is a such a huge part of you. He also doesn't kick himself for changing Bella because he is reminded of her humanity every time he looks at you. I guess what I'm saying is we love you Renesmee, for what you've turned us into. A family."

"Thanks for telling me that Aunt Alice" I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart"

"That still doesn't explain why I have to stay here though" Alice sighed

"Unlike us Ness, humans die. You need to take advantage of every moment you have with your human family. You won't have them forever." The thought made me sad. Alice was right, Grandpa Charlie wasn't like Carlisle, he would die one day and so would Renee and Billy. The pack would die too. They didn't imprint on hybrids like Jake did. Their imprints were human, humans they would grow old with.

"I wish I could stop time, keep things the way they are" A tear trailed down my cheek. Alice caught it at the tip of her finger and wiped it away.

"I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Figuratively and literally" She giggled.

"Is that why you told me all this?" I asked still weeping.

"Yea .....and because we all don't want you to waste your immortal life. We want you to live as though you could die tomorrow, don't take anything for granted"

"I won't" I promised her.

"Okay well I'll see you later" She kissed my cheek and went out the door. Moments later I heard grandpas car pulling up.

**awwww heartfelt moment 3. Review pleeeeeaaase.**


	43. Meanwhile

_I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well. -A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 11  
_

Jacobs P.O.V.

After I dropped Nessie off I rushed back to the Cullens place to meet up with Edward. When I pulled up he was pacing the driveway.

"Whats going on?" I was a little worried. _ Is there danger?_

"No nothing like that Jacob. It was just pertinent that Renesmee spends some time with her grandfather, He won't live forever like the rest of us."

_Why the hell did I need to come here then? Charlie wouldn't even know I was there._

Edward sighed " A little time apart will make you appreciate her more"

"Pshh" I scoffed. I appreciate Nessie plenty.

"So you think. You can never truely appreciate something until you lose it...or come frightengly close."

I would never lose Ness unless she didn't want me anymore but even that wouldn't keep me away._ Renesmee, _I miss her already.

"Jacob, get a grip" He pinched the bridge of his nose with hs thumb and index finger. "What are your theories on why your kind imprints?" _is that what this is about?_

"No but it is relative"

"Well...um Sam thinks our we imprint on someone whom we"ll have the best chance at reproducing with but I believe we imprint on the person that is our perfect match, the person we were made for."

"I was hoping you would say that. Were you aware that Renesmee worries about giving you children?"

"No.. I-i didn't " She's just like her mother, always worrying.

"I agree. She thinks that if you two are unsuccessful at having a baby she'll be denying you of something important"

"She's whats important to me. Everything else doesn't matter" I could care less if Nessie couldn't have kids.

"Maybe she has other reasons for wanting them and not just because they would be yours" Edward was hinting at something. Maybe what Ness wants is to be a mom.

"I haven't thought of it like that"

"I know" Edward tapped the side of his head. "These are things you two as a_ couple _need to discuss, as much as i hate the thought of yu two being..._intimate_" He said the last part through clenched teeth."She'll need your support. These things are very sensitive topics for women"

"I understand." I never thought how something like this would make Nessie feel, probably because the subject never really came up.

"Good,now if you'll excuse me im going to go spend some time with my wife" He smiled croookedly.

_ew, I really didn't need to hear that._ I heard Edward chuckle as he walked away.I leaned up against he rabbit , rubbing my face with my hands. It was getting dark and I needed to see her.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT CHARLIES HOUSE (Nessies P.O.V.)****.........**

"Kiddo?"

"In here grandpa" I called from the living room.

"Hiya squirt" He pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, I missed you"

"Missed you too. So you gonna stay with me for a few days?"

"I'd love to"

"I hope you like pizza. I'm not much of a cook" He chuckled. It's so good to hear his laugh.

"I could cook, if you want. I'm sure you're tired of ordering out"

"Sound great but not on your first night here. Tonight, we're having pizza" He was so enthused. I guess it made him happy to have me here with him. I know over the years he must have missed having mom around.

"Okay" I chuckled. over dinner we talked about how much I've grown. I told charlie about Jake and I, his response was 'It's about time'. Charlie talked about the things Bella used to do and how at first he didn't like Edward. I found that humerous. Edward was like every fathers dream, a perfect gentleman, intelligent, protective, but in charlies case he thought he was a bad influence on mom. I guess no matter how great the guy is he'd never be good enough for a fathers daughter. That's probably why Edward gives Jake a hard time.

"I'm beat Ness, I'm gonna turn in" He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, see you in the morning" I made my way to moms old room and settled into bed. I was half asleep when I heard it. plink plink plink. I went to the window,opened it and there he was.._my Jacob._


	44. Cover

NPOV

"Jacob?" He smiled up at me "What the hell are you doing here?" Not that I mind.

"Watch out, I'm coming up" He jumped onto the side of theh ouse before I had time to protest. I didn't want Charlie to find him here. I took a few steps back as he bounded through the window.

"Hey" He said non chalantly. I couldnt keep myself from smiling. Even though it was freezing outside he didnt have on a shirt, which wass very distracting.

"Hi" I mouthed not wanting Charlie to hear. As I went to hug him I tripped on the rug, making a loud thud. Jake caught me just as we both heard foot steps approaching the room. Jake pushed me all the way against the back of the door and held his finger to my mouth. The door slowly opened. Jake had to get closer and closer to me as the door moved. I rested my hands on the back of his neck when we got chest to chest. The heat radiating from his body made me moan a bit and Jacob cupped his hand over my mouth, smiling. Charlie just barely poked his head in before shutting the door.

"Why didn't _you _just hide?" I gently pushed him away.

" One: You would have blown our cover and two: I needed to be close to you" He beamed.

"I would'nt have blown our cover" I pouted

"You're a_ terrible _liar and besides you almost blew our cover with your little whimper" He laughed.

"I thought Edward told you to stay at the house?"

"He did but let's face it, I never listen"

"Yea" I laughed "I did miss you though"

"I can tell, you were ready to jump me as soon as I got through the window" I slapped his arm and pulled him towards the bed.

SUPER short I know but I'm still debating on what I want to happen. Tell me what you think should happen.


	45. Authors Note

OK big thanks to luv2beloved for allll the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. I know I got this whole cat and mouse thing between Jacob and Ness carrying on but I believe in holding out until the last minute. So maybe they'll take the next step and maybe they wont. I apologize for the confusing parts in the story, I should have thought them out more carefully. I also apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes that I've made that further confused you. Thanks a bunch for the reviews but I need a little more input. What would YOU like to happen next? Any suggestions? How do you feel about the story? I think a few surprises are in store. maybe the Cullens haven't seen the last of the Volturi.


End file.
